Tudo se transforma
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Uma viagem de férias, um acidente fatal, dois recém nascidos e duas pessoas que se sentem vazias por dentro e completamente perdidas. Uma tragédia seria a razão certa para uma amizade forte se transforme em amor? Talvez, por que não?.
1. A última viagem de trem

Hum... Que tal William? – Hermione perguntou, empolgada.

Já falamos sobre isso. Meu irmão se chama William! – Rony respondeu, desinteressado. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar como, por exemplo, impedir que Harry se livrasse do check em que havia sido colocado no jogo.

Ah é mesmo... – Hermione reconheceu. – Puxa, isso é difícil!

Nem me fale! – Gina comentou. – Harry e eu fizemos uma lista na esperança de que pudéssemos diminuir as opções, mas não adiantou nada.

Eu já disse que gostaria que ela se chamasse Lily. – Harry respondeu, deitando seu rei e desistindo do jogo.

Hum... Eu entendo, Harry, mas decidimos que Lily seria o segundo nome, não? – ela falou, apreensiva.

Hum... – ele resmungou.

E Philip? Rony, o que você acha? – Hermione desconversou.

Você sabe o que eu acho! – Rony falou enquanto guardava as peças do jogo que, mais uma vez, havia ganhado. – Por mim ele se chamaria Jordan!

Jordan é um nome horrível, Ronald! – ela se indignou, fechando a revista de nomes de bebês que tinha nas mãos. – Já falamos sobre isso.

Sabe o que eu acho? Que nunca chegaremos a um consenso sobre isso, Hermione! Tudo tem que ser do seu jeito! – Rony falou, bravo.

Não é bem assim... – Hermione ia responder.

Mexeu! – Gina exclamou, de repente, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem. – Mexeu, Harry! Venha sentir!

Harry saiu do banco ao lado do amigo e transferiu-se para o lado da esposa. Depositou delicadamente a mão sobre a barriga de oito meses de Gina.

Não estou sentindo nada... – falou, decepcionado.

Shii! Espere um pouco. – Gina pegou a mão do marido e a posicionou melhor. – Aí! Sentiu?

Senti! – Harry respondeu, animado. – Puxa vida! Isso é demais, não é?! – perguntou, abobado, olhando para Rony. – Será que não vai se mexer de novo? – perguntou. – Hein, Lily? Mexa-se de novo para o papai sentir! – pediu falando com a barriga da esposa.

Catharine Lily! – Gina o corrigiu.

Ah, Gina! – Harry voltou para seu lugar. – Essa combinação é horrível! Só Lily ficaria muito mais legal!

Sou obrigado a concordar com o Harry, Gina. – Rony comentou.

Ah fica quieto, Rony! Você não escolheu nem o nome do seu filho! – ela respondeu, ofendida.

Claro que escolhi! Jordan!

Jordan não, Rony! É horrível! – Hermione esperneou.

Não é horrível, Mione! – ele insistiu.

O que foi isso?! – Harry perguntou, de repente.

Os quatro amigos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, tentando decifrar aquele barulho estranho. As luzes do trem em que viajavam a caminho do campo para as férias piscaram e um forte cheiro de queimado subiu no ar.

Acho que o trem está com problemas. – Gina sentenciou.

Não pode ser... – Hermione comentou.

Eu avisei para virmos por chave de portal. Seria muito mais seguro! – Rony resmungou.

Mas muito menos divertido! – Hermione implicou. – Estamos parando, não deve ser nada!

Eu vou ver o que é! – Harry se levantou.

Vou com você! – Rony o seguiu.

Não vão não! – Gina levantou-se de um salto. – Fique aqui, Harry!

Só vou procurar um funcionário, já volto! – ele tranqüilizou a esposa.

Não Harry! – ela o segurou pela mão e o olhou assustada. – Fique aqui comigo!

Nós não demoramos... – Rony começou a falar, mas um solavanco violento o fez trombar de encontro à porta da cabine.

As luzes do trem se apagaram por completo e um barulho muito alto de metal retorcido foi ouvido. Muitas pessoas começaram a gritar e uma fumaça escura tomou conta do lugar. As bagagens começaram a escorregar de seus compartimentos. Hermione sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça, ouviu Harry gritar, depois disso não viu mais nada.

hr

Sons e imagens confusas se formavam em sua cabeça. Uma claridade avermelhada se instalou sobre seus olhos. Ela sabia que se tratava da luz do ambiente iluminando suas pálpebras. Será que estava morta? Provavelmente não. Mortos não sentiam dor. Ou sentiam? O fato é que sua cabeça estava doendo, e muito.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. Não sabia onde estava, ou há quanto tempo estava ali. Olhou ao redor e reconheceu o quarto de um hospital. As mesmas imagens e sons que a acordaram voltaram à sua mente, mas menos confusas. Ela sentou-se assustada.

O trem! – exclamou. – Foi um acidente! – imediatamente levou a mão até sua barriga, muito menor do que antes. – Meu filho! – seu coração deu um salto espetacular em seu peito. – Onde eu estou? Cadê meu filho?! – ela se perguntava já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tentou se levantar, mas uma cor lancinante no baixo ventre não permitiu. Quis gritar para pedir ajuda, mas a voz não saía, sufocada pelo medo. Olhou ao redor e achou o botão que deveria apertar para chamar uma enfermeira. Apertou-o seguidas vezes, em desespero.

Uma enfermeira entrou minutos depois e foi diretamente até Hermione, forçando-a a se deitar novamente.

Meu filho! O que aconteceu com ele? Eu estava grávida! Cadê ele?! – perguntava seguidamente.

Acalme-se senhora! – a enfermeira tentava.

Onde está meu filho? Eu quero vê-lo! O que fizeram com ele?!

Senhora, por favor, acalme-se! – a enfermeira tentou novamente. – A senhora passou por uma cirurgia. Seus pontos vão se abrir!

Danem-se meus pontos! Quero saber do meu filho!

Seu filho está bem, senhora! Nós conseguimos tirá-lo a tempo. Ele está no berçário, mas, por favor, acalme-se.

Meu filho está bem? – ela perguntou, em choque.

Está, senhora, agora deite-se, por favor.

Meu filho está bem! Por que não me disse de uma vez? Eu quero vê-lo!

Eu vou trazê-lo para a senhora, mas a senhora tem que permanecer deitada! Nós precisamos fazer uma cesariana e seus pontos podem se abrir se ficar muito agitada. – a enfermeira falou, paciente.

Ok. – ela respirou parcialmente aliviada. - Prometo que não vou me mexer mais, mas traga meu bebê, por favor! – ela suplicou, mais aliviada.

Vou trazê-lo. – a enfermeira sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Moça, por favor?

Sim? – ela se voltou para Hermione.

O que houve, afinal? Lembro-me de estar viajando de trem e algo caiu em minha cabeça, então não vi mais nada...

O trem em que a senhora viajava sofreu um acidente, senhora. Todos os passageiros foram trazidos para hospitais da região...

Meu marido! – ela se lembrou. – Ele também estava no trem. Ele está bem? – perguntou, ansiosa.

Qual o nome dele? – ela perguntou, tirando do bolso do jaleco uma folha de papel.

Rony. Ronald Weasley. – Hermione falou com a voz embargada. Não gostara nem um pouco de ver aquele papel.

Weasley... – a moça repetiu passando o dedo sobre a folha. – Ronald Weasley... – ela suspirou. – Sinto muito, mas ele não resistiu... – falou de uma vez.

Como? – ela perguntou, sem acreditar.

Desculpe, senhora, mas não posso dar mais detalhes. Vou trazer seu filho e o médico que cuidou de seu marido. Com licença.

Rony... – ela suspirou, o coração apertado. – Não... – lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Não...

A enfermeira voltou minutos depois com o bebê enrolado numa manta cedida pelo hospital. Ele era tão pequeno e frágil e Hermione o sentiu mais frágil ainda quando se deu conta de que ele não conheceria seu pai.

As lágrimas que ela havia conseguido controlar voltaram a molhar seu rosto quando ela pegou o pequeno órfão no colo. O bebê estava acordado e fazendo careta para a intensa claridade da sala. Ele se remexia na manta como se estivesse se sentindo preso lá dentro.

Você já pode amamentá-lo. Eu vou estar na enfermaria, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa aperte o botão, ok? – a enfermeira falou, também emocionada.

Hermione não respondeu. Mal a enfermeira virou as costas ela abriu um pouco a manta para deixar livres os braços de seu filho. O bebê esticou os braços como se estivesse agradecido por ter sido libertado. Hermione passou a mão por sua cabecinha delicada e ele bocejou, sonolento. Ela sorriu, embora estivesse triste.

Você vai ser ruivo como seu pai, sabia? – ela falou baixinho. O bebê a focalizou, mas logo fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao sono. – Vamos ver se vai ser tão comilão como ele também. – ela sorriu.

Ela desabotoou o camisolão que usava e aproximou o bico do seio da boca do bebê. Sorriu ao notar que ele estava mesmo com fome. O garotinho começou a sugar com vontade o leite que Hermione o oferecia.

Ela ficou vários minutos em silêncio, apenas observando seu filho se alimentar e pensando em quantas vezes havia imaginado aquele momento. Em todas as vezes Rony estaria a seu lado, observando-os com cara de bobo.

Uma gota de lágrima molhou o rosto do bebê, só então Hermione se deu conta de que não estava realmente acreditando que Rony nunca veria aquela cena. Ainda não estava convencida de que ele não entraria de repente em seu quarto, estabanado como sempre, pedindo desculpas por não ter conseguido assistir o parto, como havia prometido. Outras lágrimas seguiram a primeira.

Sra Weasley? – uma voz masculina chegou a seus ouvidos e afastou por alguns instantes aquele pensamento. – Eu bati, mas acho que a senhora não ouviu.

Quem é o senhor? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

Sou o dr Johnson. – ele se aproximou dela. – Fui eu quem cuidou de seu marido. Eu sinto muito...

Ela voltou a chorar. – Eu... Eu tinha esperanças... Que a enfermeira... Tivesse se enganado. – falou com dificuldade.

Infelizmente não... – o médico continuou. – Seu marido chegou aqui com muitos ferimentos e não resistiu. Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance.

Ela suspirou. – Não posso... ac...acreditar...

Há algo que podemos fazer pela senhora? Alguém que a senhora gostaria de comunicar?

Claro... Meus pais e os pais dele, óbvio... – ela respondeu.

Vou mandar uma enfermeira coletar os dados mais tarde. Por enquanto descanse, sim? Sei que foi um duro golpe, mas a senhora tem que ser forte... Por seu filho...

Claro... – ela olhou para o bebê que mamava cheio de vontade. - Ah, doutor... Minha cunhada e o marido também estavam no trem. Queria notícias deles. – ela lembrou-se. – Harry e Gina Potter.

Potter? Hum... Não... Não cuidei de nenhum Potter, mas vou averiguar...

Obrigada...

A propósito... – ele voltou-se para ela. – Quando terminar de amamentar seu filho, importar-se-ia de amamentar um outro bebê? A mãe dele não resistiu ao parto.

Oh... Que pena...

Pena mesmo. – o médico suspirou. – Se importa?

Claro que não... – Hermione respondeu.

Uma enfermeira trará o bebê para a senhora então, obrigado.

Não foi nada... – ela respondeu. – Doutor, por favor, não se esqueça de me trazer notícias dos meus amigos!

Claro que não. – ele sorriu. – Potter, não é?

Isso...

hr

Era a décima vez que Harry levantava de sua cama e andava até a mesma poltrona. Ele se sentou e recostou o corpo no espaldar macio, esticou as pernas, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, mas não conseguiu. Dobrou as pernas novamente e começou a bater os pés no chão, impaciente. As mãos unidas na frente do rosto, como que numa prece involuntária.

Sr Potter, o senhor precisa repousar! – uma enfermeira gorda e de cara bondosa entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

Eu não agüento mais repousar, enfermeira. – ele levantou-se de um pulo. - Faz uma hora que eu pedi notícias da minha esposa e tudo que me dizem é que eu tenho que repousar! Eu não quero repousar, quero saber da Gina!

Toda essa agitação não vai lhe fazer bem...

Ah! Por favor! – ele se descontrolou.

Com licença, sr Potter? – um jovem médico entrou no quarto dessa vez. Estava muito sério.

Me diga que veio trazer notícias da minha esposa, doutor, por favor! – ele pulou em direção ao médico, suplicante.

Vim, sr Potter, mas, por favor, se acalme...

Se mais alguém mandar eu me acalmar...

Certo, certo... – o homem suspirou. – Sr Potter, infelizmente sua esposa não resistiu aos ferimentos e à cirurgia a que foi submetida. Eu sinto muito.

Está querendo dizer...

Sim, sr Potter, eu sinto muito, mas sua esposa faleceu.

Não... – ele sussurrou.

Sente-se aqui, sr Potter. – a enfermeira correu até ele e o ajudou a se sentar. – O sr quer um copo d'água?

Gina... – ele sentiu o coração ficar do tamanho de uma nós. Seus olhos arderam e sua cabeça girou como se tivesse saído de um carrossel desgovernado.

Felizmente conseguimos salvar sua filha. – o médico acrescentou.

Minha filha? – Harry o olhou, desnorteado, com o rosto vermelho e manchado pelas lágrimas.

Sim. Nós conseguimos salvar sua filha. Ela está em observação numa encubadora, mas logo sairá para ser amamentada por uma outra mãe que deu entrada hoje na maternidade.

Vocês tiveram que escolher entre as duas? Porque não me perguntaram quem eu preferia que se salvasse?! – ele falou, inconformado. A enfermeira arregalou os olhos diante daquela afirmação.

Eu entendo o que está sentindo agora, sr Potter, mas não foi uma questão de escolha. Sua esposa não resistiu e não houve nada que pudéssemos ter feito.

Eu não posso acreditar... – Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou. Deixou toda a dor que sentia extravasar por meio do choro.

O médico e a enfermeira permaneceram imóveis, silenciosos, esperando que ele pudesse se acalmar, embora soubessem que seria apenas uma calma relativa.

Hum, hum... – o médico começou. – Como eu disse, sr Potter, sua filha precisa se alimentar e leite materno seria o ideal para ela. O senhor se incomoda se ela for amamentada por uma das nossas pacientes que acabou de ter um filho?

O que?

Sua filha precisa de leite, sr Potter. – a enfermeira respondeu, concisa. – Há uma paciente disposta a amamentá-la.

Eu posso vê-la? Minha filha? – ele falou, com a voz embargada.

Claro que sim. – o médico falou. – Se quiser me acompanhar até o berçário. De lá vamos até o quarto da mulher que a amamentará, se o senhor não se importar.

Eu não me importo... Não me importo... – falou, sem emoção.

Então venha conosco. – o médico convidou.

Harry seguiu o homem, embora não tivesse consciência do movimento do próprio corpo. Apenas caminhava. Seguia aquelas duas figuras desconhecidas até o local onde sua filha estaria, mas pensava, realmente, em sua Gina. A qual ele nunca mais veria, com quem nunca mais falaria.

Ali, sr Potter, no berço 7. – o médico apontou. Em seguida fez um sinal para a enfermeira que pegou a menina no colo e a enrolou num manto, trazendo-a para mais perto do vidro.

Se parece com a mãe. – Harry disse apenas.

hr

Enfermeira?

Sim, sra Weasley.

Você sabe o nome da mãe da criança que eu vou amamentar? – Hermione perguntou, mais calma.

Não senhora, mas a enfermeira que vai trazê-la deve lhe informar. – ela respondeu, sorridente.

Ah! Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, assustada, ao ver a moça se afastar com seu filho.

Vou levá-lo de volta ao berçário. – ela respondeu.

Por que? Deixe-o aqui comigo! – ela pediu, estendendo os braços.

Senhora...

Por favor. Eu não quero ficar longe dele. – falou com os olhos voltando a marejar. – Por favor...

Com licença. – outra enfermeira abriu a porta. – Como vai Rose? – ela cumprimentou a colega de trabalho. – É ela que vai amamentar a menina do 7?

É Silvia. A menina já está vindo?

Já sim.

Desculpe... – Hermione as interrompeu. – É uma menina?

É sim senhora. – Silvia respondeu. – Algum problema?

Não só que...

Ah! Aí está ela! – a enfermeira abriu caminho para que uma terceira funcionária entrasse no quarto.

Com licença, sra Weasley. – ela falou antes de entrar.

Weasley? – Harry perguntou do corredor.

Harry? – Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito.

Mione? – ele entrou no quarto em disparada.

Não... Harry... – ela suspirou. Mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. – Não...

Sr Potter, por favor, o sr não devia estar aqui! – Silvia falou. – Ana, entregue logo a menina! – ralhou.

Ana levou a pequena até os braços de Hermione que mal podia enxergá-la já que estava com os olhos embaçados por causa do choro. Ela estendeu os braços para aconchegar a sobrinha que se remexia como se soubesse que estava prestes a ser alimentada.

Gina... – Hermione sussurrou. – Harry, eu...

Cadê o Rony? – ele perguntou, disposto a não chorar mais.

Hermione não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça e recomeçou a chorar. Depois se lembrou do que deveria fazer e, ignorando a presença de Harry, ofereceu o peito para a sobrinha mamar, enquanto tentava se controlar e assimilar todas aquelas notícias.

Onde ele está, Mione? – Harry insistiu, sem querer admitir o que já havia percebido.

Nós vamos deixá-los a sós. – Rose respondeu. – Se precisar de alguma coisa aperte o botão, sra Weasley.

Sr Potter... – Silvia começou, mas levou um cutucão de Ana.

Vamos! – a enfermeira cochichou para as demais.

Deixe... Deixe o meu bebê, por favor. – Hermione pediu.

Só então Harry se deu conta de que havia um outro bebê no quarto. – Posso? – perguntou.

A enfermeira olhou para Hermione, que sinalizou com a cabeça. – Ele não deve ficar aqui muito tempo, senhora, daqui a pouco eu volto para levá-lo ao berçário.

Você o... leva... jun... junto com ela, pode ser? – pediu.

Sim senhora... – a enfermeira respondeu. Depois deixou o quarto junto com as outras duas.

Harry e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio, um contemplando o filho do outro.

Não foi assim que eu imaginei esse dia... – ele comentou.

Ninguém imagina um dia como esse, Harry... – ela falou controlando os soluços.

Eu não acredito que eles se foram...

Nem eu...

O que nós vamos fazer agora? – ele se aproximou da maca. – Eu fico perdido sem ela! Como é que eu vou criá-la sem a Gina?

Eu não sei, Harry... Eu não sei...


	2. Adaptação

Nem mesmo Harry sabia explicar como pudera sobreviver, quase sem nenhum ferimento, a um acidente como o que eles haviam sofrido. A sensação estranha de ter sobrevivido em meio a tantas mortes só o deixava pior, com a certeza de que poderia ter feito algo para salvar a vida da esposa e do amigo.

Ele havia recebido alta no mesmo dia, mas não tinha coragem de deixar o hospital. Não sabia como daria a notícia aos Weasley, tampouco tinha vontade de sair de perto de Gina, mesmo sabendo que não poderia vê-la no necrotério. Apenas na manhã seguinte, quando os médicos liberaram os corpos, Harry se convenceu de que teria que se incumbir da dura tarefa de contar a Molly e Arthur Weasley que eles tinham acabado de perder seus dois filhos mais novos de uma única vez.

Foi horrível. – ele disse, emocionado, sentado na poltrona que deveria ser ocupada por Rony no quarto de Hermione na maternidade do hospital.

Eu imagino, Harry. – Hermione falou, compreensiva. – Eu queria estar ao seu lado, mas os médicos não me deixaram sair.

Eu sei... – ele se inclinou para a frente e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Como eles reagiram? – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, no braço da poltrona.

A sra Weasley quase desmaiou. – ele suspirou. – Mas o sr Weasley foi mais forte, pelo menos na minha frente. Pedi para que dessem entrada no que fosse possível para o enterro deles.

Oh... O enterro... – Hermione engoliu o choro. – Não preguei os olhos essa noite, sabia? Toda hora imaginava que um médico entraria por essa porta para me dizer que haviam se enganado, mas agora, falando em enterro, tenho certeza de que isso não é apenas um pesadelo horrível!

Batidas na porta impediram Harry de fazer qualquer comentário. Hermione abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma enfermeira com o conhecido embrulho azul nos braços. Apesar de toda tristeza foi impossível não se sentir reconfortada ao ter o bebê em seus braços novamente.

Boa tarde, sra Weasley. – a enfermeira entrou, sorridente.

Boa tarde. – Hermione respondeu, estendendo, ansiosa, os braços para pegar o pequeno que já começava a reclamar, como se associasse aquela troca de braços com a hora da refeição.

Oh! Que bom que está acompanhada. – ela continuou. – Meu nome é Madeline e estou no lugar de Rose esta noite. Estarei na enfermaria se precisar de qualquer coisa.

Obrigada. – Hermione caminhou até a poltrona que Harry havia desocupado para ela.

Enfermeira? – ele chamou. – E minha filha?

Filha? – ela se espantou. – Oh! Ninguém me falou que eram gêmeos, sr Weasley, me desculpe.

Não são gêmeos. – Hermione respondeu, paciente. – E ele não é meu marido, é meu cunhado.

Oh desculpe. – ela falou, encabulada. – É que, geralmente, é o pai que acompanha...

A srta poderia trazer notícias da minha filha? – Harry a interrompeu, ríspido. – É a garotinha do berço sete.

Hum... Sim senhor, com licença. – ela saiu mais encabulada ainda.

Coitada, Harry! Ela não tinha como saber que você não era o pai!

Pois era o mínimo que eles deveriam fazer quando mudam a equipe! Contar o que houve com cada paciente, não?! – ele falou, aborrecido.

Certo, certo, só não grite, por favor! – ela pediu.

Desculpe... – ele caminhou até a cama, onde se encostou, emburrado.

Hum... Você contou para eles sobre os bebês?

Contei... Parece que ajudou a conformá-los um pouco. – fechou mais ainda a cara. – Foi como se eles pudessem substituir os dois! Como pode?!

Harry...

Nada me tira da cabeça que Gina teria sobrevivido se não estivesse grávida!

Harry! – Hermione aumentou o tom. – Preste muita atenção nos absurdos que você diz! – se levantou, emocionada. – Gina jamais te perdoaria se pudesse te ouvir agora! – ela se aproximou dele. - Eu não duvido nada que, se tivesse tido escolha, ela teria escolhido salvar a vida da filha de vocês.

Não é justo!

A vida não é justa!

Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como cuidar de uma criança! Nunca vou poder ser um bom pai para ela! Não sei o que fazer sem a Gina por perto! – ele se afastou, envergonhado.

Não diga besteiras, Harry! Você será um ótimo pai e vai saber exatamente o que fazer quando chegar a hora!

Eu não me conformo, Mione! Gina se viraria muito melhor sem mim do que eu sem ela! Por que justo ela? Nenhuma criança deveria ser criada sem a mãe por perto! Eu sei bem disso! – falou, escondendo uma lágrima.

Que bom que ela, pelo menos, terá o pai por perto, não? – Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Vamos, Harry! Você acha que está sendo menos difícil para mim? Acha que o meu bebê vai sentir menos falta do pai do que a sua filha vai sentir falta da mãe? Nós dois sabemos que não. – ela se afastou para ninar o filho, que terminara de mamar.

Eu não vou saber cuidar dela, Mione! Nunca vou conseguir desvincular o acidente e o nascimento dela! Ela vai ficar melhor sem mim! – decidido, caminhou até a porta. – Vai ficar muito melhor com os avós.

Harry...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry girou a maçaneta para sair, uma enfermeira a girou para entrar.

Oh! Que bom que está aqui, sr Potter! – ela falou, sorridente. – Vim trazer sua filha para ser amamentada. – como se fosse o gesto mais comum do mundo ela colocou a menina nos braços do pai. – Tudo bem, sra Weasley. Precisa de ajuda?

Não, Silvia, obrigada. – Hermione respondeu, sorridente, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

Vamos! Eu ponho esse garotão para dormir! Se for rápida ainda evitamos que sua sobrinha abra o berreiro. – sorriu.

Certo. – ela caminhou até Harry, compreensiva. – Deixe-me amamentá-la, Harry. – pediu.

Harry não disse nada, mas era visível em sua expressão que ele estava se sentindo mal com o que havia dito, como se sua filha, caso tivesse ouvido, pudesse entender as palavras dele. Delicadamente, ele a colocou nos braços da tia, que a recebeu, sorridente, como se fosse sua filha também.

Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, ao vê-lo retomar o caminho para a porta.

Vou... Tomar um ar...

Traga um chocolate para mim quando voltar? – ela perguntou, casual. – Eu queria sapos de chocolate, mas acho que não vamos encontrar nenhum por aqui. – sussurrou.

Certo.

Não demore.

Não vou. – ele sorriu, percebendo a preocupação dela. – Não vou muito longe. – ele segurou o braço dela e deu um beijo na filha. – Não se preocupe.

Hum...

Não está sendo fácil para ele, não é? – a enfermeira se aproximou dela com o bebê nos braços, assim que Harry saiu.

Não está sendo fácil para nenhum de nós, Silvia.

Imagino... Mas geralmente é assim mesmo. Eles são muito mais dependentes de nós do que o contrário, não é?

Se você está dizendo... – ela sorriu. Caminhou até a poltrona e pôs-se a amamentar a sobrinha.

hr 

O enterro foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito emocionante. O velório estava cheio, não só porque a família Weasley era muito grande, mas porque Rony e Gina tinham muitos amigos.

Assim como Hermione esperava, somente depois de ver o caixão ser baixado, ela teve a certeza de que nunca mais o veria. Mas ao contrário de todas as suas demonstrações públicas de emoção, ela se manteve firme, principalmente depois de ver o estado em que a sra Weasley e o próprio Harry estavam.

Como ela está, sr Weasley? – ela perguntou ao fim da cerimônia, já na Toca.

Vai ficar bem. – o homem disse, abatido. Tomou seu lugar a mesa e aceitou o chá que Hermione o oferecia.

Obrigado. E você? Como está se sentindo? Tive a impressão de que passou a cerimônia toda se segurando, por quê?

Não sei, sr Weasley. Realmente não sei explicar o que estou sentindo. – ela confessou, envergonhada. – Estou muito triste, lógico, mas não consigo chorar. Acho que chorei tudo que podia lá no hospital, sabe? Quando o médico me deu a notícia.

Entendo... – ele falou. – E o Harry?

Bom ele...

Eu estou bem, não se preocupem. – ele a interrompeu, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se ao lado do sogro. – Vou me acostumar a essa perda também, assim como me acostumei a todas as outras. – falou, amargurado.

Você não estará sozinho, Harry. – Arthur deu tapinhas nas costas dele. – Nunca esteve só. Sabe disso, não é?

Sei, sr Weasley, obrigado.

Tome um pouco de chá, Harry. – Hermione ofereceu.

Obrigado. – ele aceitou, embora não estivesse realmente com vontade.

Não! Eu me recuso! Não vou me entregar desse jeito! – ouviu-se a voz da sra Weasley descendo as escadas.

Molly?! – Arthur levantou-se assustado.

Oh! Que bom que ainda estão aqui, meus queridos! – ela se pôs entre Hermione e Harry e os enlaçou pelo pescoço.

Eu tentei segurá-la, papai, mas ela não quis tomar o calmante. – Fred apareceu, assustado, atrás dela.

Não preciso de calmantes, apenas de tempo! – a mulher falou, decidida. – Me passe uma xícara de chá, querida. – pediu.

Claro. – Hermione respondeu, surpresa.

Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou.

Dormindo. – ela respondeu.

Não posso ficar chorando a morte de meus filhos quando tenho dois netos para cuidar. Tenho que ser forte, e vocês também! – ela disse de Hermione para Harry. – Sei que foi uma perda muito dura e, acreditem, eu me sinto estraçalhada por dentro, mas para o bem dessas crianças precisamos ser fortes, não é?

É assim que se fala, querida! – o sr Weasley a animou.

Estava em meu quarto, pensando, e me dei conta de que não sei os nomes dos meus netos! Isso é inadmissível!

Oh! Foram tantas coisas em que pensar... – Hermione explicou.

Mas, com certeza, vocês já haviam conversado sobre o assunto, não? – ela insistiu.

De fato, sim. – Hermione respondeu. – Rony queria que ele se chamasse Jordan. – ela sorriu, lembrando-se de sua última discussão.

Hum... Jordan? – a avó fez uma leve careta.

Jordan Weasley. – Arthur falou. – Soa bem. – concluiu.

Jordan Ronald Weasley. Acho que ele ia gostar. – Hermione afirmou.

E você Harry, como vai chamar sua filha? – Molly perguntou.

Catherine. Catherine Ginevra Potter. – respondeu, sério. 

Não ia ser Catherine Lily? – Hermione perguntou.

É, mas... – ele suspirou.

Ela iria adorar, querido, não se preocupe. – Molly o consolou.

Bom... – Fred sentou-se também. – Se você quiser, Hermione, eu posso ir registrar o Jordan para você. Harry... Se quiser...

Não sei se posso confiar em você para isso, Fred! – Hermione brincou. – Você pode trocar o nome dele na hora.

De fato! – ele respondeu. – Fred Weasley soa muito melhor que Jordan Weasley, você não acha?

Oh sim! Com certeza! – todos sorriram.

Obrigado, Fred. – Harry falou, sério. – Se você puder fazer isso eu agradeço.

Deixa comigo. – ele respondeu, preocupado.

Vocês vão precisar de ajuda para cuidar deles. Principalmente você Harry. Como vai fazer? E com o leite?

Hermione vai mandar leite para ela e eu tenho o Dobby para me ajudar.

Hum... Harry... O Dobby é um pouco...

Atrapalhado, eu sei, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai cuidar bem dela.

Se quiser eu posso cuidar dela, querido... – Molly se ofereceu.

Não quero dar trabalho, sra Weasley.

Mas será um prazer, querido. Será como cuidar de Gina novamente. – ela sorriu, emocionada. – E você também, Hermione. Será um prazer cuidar do Rony.

Jordan, querida, Jordan. – o sr Weasley interveio. – E acho que eles vão preferir fazer isso sozinhos. Sabendo, é claro, que podem pedir nossa ajuda sempre que precisarem.

Eu acho que... Acho que já vou indo. Estou muito cansado. – Harry falou, de repente, levantando-se da mesa.

Por que não dorme aqui, querido? – Molly perguntou.

Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, sra Weasley, mas se não importar, gostaria de deixar Catherine aqui essa noite, posso?

Harry... – Hermione tentou.

Só essa noite. – ele explicou. – Eu preciso mesmo ficar sozinho.

Vá tranqüilo, Harry, mas não se entregue desse jeito. – o sr Weasley levantou-se também, para mostrar apoio. – O esperamos amanhã cedo para buscá-la.

Obrigado, sr Weasley. – ele suspirou, aliviado. – Até amanhã. – e partiu.

Ele não pode deixá-la para trás desse jeito. – Hermione protestou.

Dê um tempo para ele, Hermione. – Arthur insistiu. – Cada um reage de um jeito a certas situações.

hr 

Aquela estava sendo, sem dúvida, a pior semana da vida de Harry e Hermione. Fazer, durante nove meses, uma série de planos, na qual três pessoas teriam participação, e ter que arcar com as responsabilidades de duas delas, sozinhos, não estava sendo nada fácil. Para piorar tudo havia a solidão, só aplacada pelo choro dos bebês, pelas atividades que envolviam o cuidado com aquelas novas vidas, os únicos pontos de luz no meio da escuridão em que o mundo havia caído para eles.

Apesar de fazer parte do chamado "sexo frágil", Hermione estava, com certeza, enfrentando muito melhor a perda de Rony do que Harry enfrentava a perda de Gina. Era lógico que ela sentia falta dele, mas sabia que não podia se entregar. Ela nunca havia feito isso na vida, e havia sido por esta Hermione que Rony havia se apaixonado. Além disso, havia Jordan. Ele precisava dela, dependia dela, e era a lembrança viva de Rony, a lembrança mais preciosa que ele havia deixado.

A pior parte de ficar sozinho em casa, sem outro adulto por perto, principalmente se o adulto com quem você estava acostumado acabara de falecer, era não ter com quem conversar, com quem desabafar. Então, tudo aquilo que você gostaria de colocar para fora, fica martelando em sua cabeça e não te deixa desligar da ausência da outra pessoa. Sem alternativa, você fica remoendo tudo aquilo e se afundando cada vez mais em sua tristeza. Hermione lidava com isso arranjando o que fazer, Harry havia desistido da batalha. Passava horas trancado na biblioteca, olhando o retrato de Gina sobre a mesa, e pensando nos diversos "se's" que teriam livrado Gina daquele acidente.

A pessoa que mais sofreria com isso seria Catherine, mas ela não tinha consciência de tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela estava em seu quarto cor-de-rosa, caprichosamente decorado por seus pais, bem alimentada, aquecida, dormindo o sono dos inocentes, sem a menor idéia do que acontecia ao seu redor. Quem realmente sofria com aquilo era Dobby que, de tempos em tempos, espiava Harry na biblioteca para saber se ele estava bem.

Coitado de Harry Potter. – ele sussurrava, entristecido. – Dobby tem que fazer alguma coisa por seu amigo Harry Potter! – sem pensar duas vezes, ele aparatou.

hr 

Hum... Vou precisar de mais caixas. – Hermione dizia para si mesmo. – Não sabia que Rony tinha tanta tranqueira!

Hermione Wheezy! – Dobby aparatou na porta do quarto de Hermione.

Dobby! Quer me matar do coração?! – ela perguntou, assustadíssima.

Dobby pede desculpas. Dobby não quer que Hermione Wheezy morra! Não quer! Não quer! – ele se balançava freneticamente, procurando algo em que bater a cabeça.

Dobby. Dobby, calma. Calma! – Hermione pediu, usando a mesma técnica que Harry usava durante os ataques de Dobby: segurando-o bem longe de qualquer superfície sólida. – Eu sei que você não quer que eu morra. Foi só um jeito de dizer! – ela explicou. – Me diga o que houve. Por que você veio até aqui?

A pergunta fez Dobby se lembrar do verdadeiro objetivo de sua visita. Mostrando-se mais calmo ele se soltou das mãos de Hermione e começou a falar, quase choroso: Harry Potter precisa de ajuda, Hermione Wheezy. Dobby preocupado com Harry Potter.

Por que? O que há com ele? – ela perguntou, embora já imaginasse o problema.

Harry Potter vive trancado na biblioteca, quase não vê a pequena Catherine. Dobby cuida da pequena Catherine sozinha. Não que Dobby esteja reclamando! – ele se explicou imediatamente. – Dobby adora cuidar da filha de Harry Potter, mas Dobby acha que Harry Potter devia cuidar dela de vez em quando.

Meu Deus. – Hermione voltou a se sentar. – Eu achei que ele estivesse reagindo melhor, Dobby.

Dobby está muito preocupado. Harry Potter quase não come, quase não dorme, apenas pensa, pensa, pensa e se lamenta olhando a foto da mulher dele. – continuou, esfregando as mãos, num característico gesto de preocupação.

Eu não sei o que fazer, Dobby. Sei que ele está sofrendo, eu também estou, mas é difícil tirar alguém desse estado se a própria pessoa não quiser sair.

Dobby já viu alguém ficar desse jeito, Hermione Wheezy, e Dobby não quer que seu amigo Harry Potter fique assim também! – ele contou. – Dobby lembra como Winky sofreu quando foi libertada. Dobby cuidava dela, mas ela não reagia. Dobby tem medo que Harry Potter fique como Winky.

Não, Dobby! Isso não!

Quem sabe se a amiga de Harry Potter falasse com ele? Harry Potter ouve os conselhos de Hermione. Harry Potter reclama, mas acaba seguindo os conselhos de Hermione. Harry Potter sabe que Hermione está sempre certa. – falou. – Menos quando acha que pode libertar todos os elfos do mundo! – completou.

Ah. Obrigada por isso, Dobby.

De nada. – Dobby respondeu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Hermione Wheezy vai falar com Harry Potter?

Vai, Dobby, quer dizer, vou. – ela respondeu. – Eu só preciso arrumar uma malinha para o Jordan e vou com você até o Largo Grimmauld. – ela se levantou, resoluta. – O Harry não pode ficar desse jeito. Se não por ele, pelo menos pela Cath.

Hermione saiu de seu quarto, deixando Dobby para trás, e foi para o quarto do filho, arrumar algumas mudas de roupas e muitas fraldas. Depois foi até a cozinha onde pegou os frascos de leite que havia separado para mandar para a sobrinha. Colocou tudo dentro de uma bolsa grande e a enfeitiçou para ficar mais leve e mais fácil de carregar. Então voltou para o quarto para pegar um casaco para si, e encontrou Dobby olhando, admirado, para uma das caixas de papelão espalhadas pelo aposento.

O que Hermione Wheezy está fazendo? – perguntou.

Hum... Estou separando as roupas do Rony. Não quero ficar com elas por aqui. Vou doá-las para alguma instituição de caridade. – falou, chateada.

O Wheeze de Harry Potter tinha um ótimo coração. Uma vez ele deu a Dobby um suéter e um monte de meias. Dobby adora meias! – falou, admirando os diversos pares que ela havia separado.

Hum... Quer pegar algumas para você? – ela perguntou. – Pode pegar o que quiser, inclusive os suéteres. Vão ficar um pouco grandes, mas nada que um pouco de magia não resolva.

Dobby pode mesmo?! – ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes.

Pode sim. Eu ia dar tudo mesmo... – suspirou. – Só não pegue o que for laranja e tiver uma bola de canhão na frente. Esses eu vou guardar para o Jordan. – lembrou.

Ok! Dobby agradece! – ele se inclinou para a frente, em agradecimento. – Dobby agradece muito! Muito mesmo!

Certo, certo, só não demore muito porque o Harry ficou sozinho em casa, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu com a euforia do elfo.

Oh! É mesmo! – ele bateu com a mão comprida na própria testa. – Dobby mal! Dobby muito mal!

Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de impedir que Dobby se castigasse, mesmo porque ele não se castigava mais tão duramente quanto antes. Ao invés disso vestiu seu casaco e foi enrolar Jordan numa manta bem quentinha. Em seguida, junto com um Dobby abarrotado de roupas, que ele vestiu uma por cima das outras, ela foi, com chave de portal, para a casa do amigo.

O Largo Grimmauld continuava o mesmo, exceto pelo excessivo silêncio que pairava no ar. Hermione aterrissou delicadamente no meio da sala e logo uma onda de nostalgia a invadiu.

Ele está na biblioteca. – Dobby falou, antes mesmo que ela perguntasse.

Obrigada, Dobby. Você leva essas coisas lá para cima para mim? – ela entregou a malinha do bebê. – Tem leite aí. – apontou. – Põe na geladeira?

Claro. – ele apenas respondeu e correu para cumprir as ordens dela.

Harry? – ela entrou silenciosamente na biblioteca abafada.

Harry estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços, apoiados sobre a mesa. Ele levantou a cabeça, assustado, mas pela sua expressão ficou óbvio que, por uma fração de segundo, ele imaginou que aquela voz pudesse ser de Gina.

Oi Harry. – Hermione cumprimentou, sentindo-se pior ainda pela expectativa que havia criado.

Oi. – ele respondeu, com a voz quase inexistente. – O que faz aqui?

Dobby foi me chamar. – ela se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para ele. – Ele está preocupado com você.

Dobby se preocupa á toa. – ele se recostou no espaldar da cadeira, aborrecido.

Não me parece que tenha sido á toa. – ela desembrulhou Jordan, já que dentro da casa estava muito mais abafado. – Achei que te encontraria um pouco melhor depois de...

Uma semana? Foi suficiente para você? – ele perguntou, irritado.

Claro que não. – ela respondeu, paciente, apenas fazendo sinal para que ele não falasse muito alto. – Mas eu estou me virando. Como vai a Catherine? – perguntou.

Bem.

Como você sabe?

Como assim?

Dobby me disse que você quase não a vê. Você acha isso justo?

Eu avisei que não conseguiria. Disse que ela ficaria muito melhor se fosse criada com os avós. – falou, emburrado.

Você se sentia bem criado pelos seus tios?

Era muito diferente! – ele bateu na mesa, enraivecido.

Hermione se assustou, e o bebê também, tanto que começou a chorar.

Oh não! – ela exclamou. – Calma, calma! Não foi nada. Só o seu padrinho, idiota! – falou. Em pé, enquanto embalava Jordan, ela rebateu. – Você não gostava de ser criado pelos seus tios, mesmo eles sendo seus únicos parentes vivos, acha que ela vai se sentir bem sendo criada pelos avós, sabendo que poderia ser criada pelo pai?

Os Weasley cuidariam muito bem dela! Muito melhor que eu!

Mas eles não são os pais! São os avós! É lá que ela e Jordan vão passar as férias, os domingos, vão fazer as festas de aniversário, mas não é lá que eles devem ser criados! – Jordan continuava chorando. – Você se sentia mal por não ter seus pais por perto, imagine como ela vai se sentir sabendo que o pai vivo não quis criá-la!

Não é questão de não querer, Hermione! – ele insistiu.

Não será o que ela vai pensar. Ela vai achar que você não a ama. Que tem raiva dela.

Eu não tenho raiva dela!

Então cuide dela! Saia desse casulo em que você se enfiou e dê a volta por cima, por ela, Harry! – Jordan se acalmou.

Eu não vou conseguir sozinho... – ele confessou.

Isso eu já sabia! – ela respondeu. – Aliás, você e o Rony nunca conseguiam fazer nada sozinhos! Se não fosse por mim!

Harry a olhou, indignado, mas entendeu o recado. - Sempre modesta! – sorriu, de leve.

É o meu jeito! – ela acrescentou. – Sem brincadeira, Harry... Eu sempre estive por perto para te ajudar e continuo aqui! Você não está sozinho!

Eu sei, mas... É que é tão difícil...

Também não é fácil para mim. – ela voltou a se sentar agora que Jordan havia pegado no sono de novo. – Não sei quanto a você, mas, ás vezes, o silêncio em casa quase me enlouquece. Principalmente quando vai chegando à noite, que seria o horário dele voltar do trabalho, mas vamos ter que nos acostumar com isso!

É horrível pensar em todos os planos que Gina fazia para quando Catherine nascesse... – confessou.

Sei que é, mas não há nada que possamos fazer, a não ser passar por isso... – aconselhou.

Não vai ser fácil.

Ninguém disse que seria... – Hermione falou, séria, mas sorriu depois, para encorajá-lo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio em seguida. Silêncio apenas quebrado pelo choro que veio do andar superior.

Você não vai lá? – ela perguntou.

Dobby está lá... – ele respondeu, desanimado.

Dobby não é o pai dela! – ela insistiu.

Humpf... – ele fez cara feia, pois odiava quando Hermione estava, irritantemente, certa. – De qualquer maneira é bom que ela se acostume com ele. Minha licença paternidade acaba amanhã. – teimou.

Não reclame se a primeira palavra dela for Dobby e não papai. – ela insistiu. – Eu vou subir, já que devo ser a única humana que ela vai ver por algum tempo. – ela saiu e deixou Harry sozinho no escritório.

Não demorou muito para Harry ser, mais uma vez, vencido pelas palavras dela. Culpado, subiu as escadas até o quarto da filha, onde ele havia entrado apenas quando a trouxe da casa dos avós. Quando chegou lá Jordan estava dormindo no berço de Catherine e ela estava sendo enxugada por Hermione, em cima do trocador. Dobby estava sentado na poltrona da mamãe, observando o trabalho de Hermione, um pouco aborrecido.

Nossa! Quem é esse aí, Cath? – ela sorriu ao ver Harry chegar. – Será que é o papai? – a menina olhava, curiosa, para Harry, como se o estivesse reconhecendo de algum lugar. – É sim. Por incrível que pareça seu pai não é o baixinho verde!

Você está bem engraçadinha hoje! – ele comentou.

Obrigada! – ela começou a passar talco na sobrinha. – Dobby, esquente um pouco de leite. Já está na hora, não está?

Oh! Está mesmo! – Dobby pulou da poltrona, que seria ocupada por Harry se Hermione não interferisse.

O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou. – Venha até aqui, Harry! Acho que está na hora de você aprender a trocar fraldas, sabe?

Hermione, eu...

Anda, Harry! Não seja preguiçoso! – ela jogou uma fralda limpa para ele.

Ai, ai... – ele resmungou, mas foi, e até se divertiu um pouco. Não tinha idéia de que essa tarefa pudesse ser tão trabalhosa, principalmente se o bebê não parasse quieto.

Quando Dobby voltou com a mamadeira, minutos mais tarde, Catherine já estava vestida, e Hermione ia começar a dar banho em Jordan.

Aqui está a mamadeira. – falou, prestativo.

Que bom. – Hermione falou. – Dê para o Harry, Dobby.

Ah, Hermione, eu acho que...

É mais fácil que trocar fralda. – Dobby o encorajou.

Ok... Vamos lá, então. – mais animado, e mais contente consigo mesmo, Harry tomou lugar na poltrona e, com uma ajudinha de Dobby, pôs-se a dar mamadeira para Catherine.

Dobby vai preparar o jantar. – ele falou, animado. – Hermione Wheezy vai jantar com Harry Potter, não vai?

Vai sim, Dobby. – Harry respondeu por ela.

Se vocês insistem. – ela sorriu.

Dobby foi para a cozinha e os dois amigos, apesar de estarem em silêncio, estavam se sentindo muito bem com a companhia de um adulto, para variar.

Hum... De quanto tempo é a sua licença, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

Seis meses.

Tudo isso? – ele se espantou. – A minha foi estendida para uma semana por causa da... Seria de três dias.

Hum... – Hermione terminou de banhar Jordan, que choramingou muito durante o banho, e o levou para o trocador. – Eu concordo que a licença dos pais não precise ser tão grande, mas três dias é muito pouco, não é?

Sei lá... Dizem que não há muito que o pai possa fazer nos primeiros dias.

Hum... Em outras circunstâncias eu poderia até concordar, mas acho que companhia já seria uma grande coisa. – ela respondeu.

É. Pode ser... Hum... Hermione?

Hum?

Apesar de saber que o Dobby cuidaria bem da Cath, eu estava preocupado em deixá-la sozinha com ele, sabe? Não que eu não confie nele, mas sei lá.

Entendo o que quer dizer. Seria estranho deixar um recém nascido só com o elfo, não é?

É.

E o que você estava pensando em fazer?

Pensei em contratar uma babá, mas agora...

Você tem que escolher muito bem, sabe? E teria que ser uma bruxa, por causa do Dobby. E vai que a Cath comece a fazer magia involuntária, não é?

Ela é muito nova para isso! – ele estranhou.

É, mas você não vai trocar de babá a cada ano, vai? – era a vez de Jordan mamar.

Não. – e Harry, desajeitadamente, tentou colocar Cath para arrotar.

Então...

Hum... Você poderia se mudar para cá, não? – ele falou de uma vez.

Me mudar para cá?

É. Pelo menos por enquanto, sabe? Até sua licença terminar, quer dizer, você disse que não gosta de ficar sozinha em casa, então, durante o dia, você teria pelo menos o Dobby, e eu não precisaria ir trabalhar preocupado com a Cath.

Me mudar para cá? Não seria estranho?

Estranho por quê?

Sei lá, Harry... Seria estranho, sabe? Dois viúvos, morando juntos... – ela analisou.

Seria estranho se fôssemos dois viúvos comuns, mas nós somos quase como irmãos, não é?

Hum... É. – ela concordou.

Pelo menos até eu achar uma babá de confiança... Até nos acostumarmos melhor com tudo isso. – pediu.

É... Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia... Pelo menos até eu voltar a trabalhar, não é? Aí, quem sabe, a mesma babá poderia cuidar dos dois, não é?

Pois é. – concordou.

Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, não é? – ela sorriu. – Com a diferença de que a escada não vai virar um escorregador se você decidir entrar no meu quarto!

É! Pelo menos isso! – ele sorriu também.


	3. Simplesmente amigos

Ninguém estranhou a notícia quando Harry e Hermione comunicaram que iriam morar juntos. Pelo contrário, a sra Weasley gostou da idéia, porque achava que Harry não superaria sozinho a morte de Gina e nem que conseguiria cuidar sozinho de Catherine. Os pais de Hermione acharam estranho a princípio, mas achando que era mais um costume do mundo dos bruxos, aceitaram.

A mudança toda foi feita em poucos dias, graças ao advento da magia, das chaves de portal e do grande número de cunhados que os dois tinham. O Largo Grimmauld não teve dificuldades em acomodar mais duas pessoas, pelo contrário, cada canto da casa parecia mais vivo com a chegada de mais gente.

Hermione escolheu o quarto de hóspede ao lado do quarto principal, o quarto de Harry. Jordan ficou com o quarto ao lado do seu, enquanto Catherine ocupava o outro quarto que dividia parede com o quarto de seu pai. A casa em que Hermione morava antes da mudança continuaria vazia, para que eles mudassem para lá assim que Harry se recuperasse da perda e conseguisse uma babá para a filha.

A decoração do quarto de Jordan estava exatamente igual ao que era em sua antiga casa. A maior parte da decoração alaranjada havia sido escolhida por Rony antes mesmo de saber que teriam um menino, e Hermione decidiu por deixá-la do mesmo jeito.

O quarto dela havia sofrido algumas mudanças, por questão de praticidade. O seu guarda-roupa fora substituído por um menor, antigo, que já fazia parte da decoração do quarto para onde ela se mudara. Ela havia trazido pouquíssimas coisas que foram de Rony, a não ser aquilo que ela havia guardado para dar a Jordan quando ficasse maiorzinho. O resto havia sido doado.

A lareira da sala também havia sofrido mudanças: recebera uma dezena de fotos novas, com as quais Hermione fazia questão que Jordan se acostumasse. Ao lado das fotos de Rony continuavam as fotos de Gina e dos vários momentos felizes que ela e Harry haviam passado no pouco tempo que passaram casados.

Harry ainda passava horas sentado em sua poltrona, de frente para aquelas fotos, mais de um mês depois do acidente, disposto a jamais esquecer tais lembranças. Era sempre a primeira coisa que ele fazia ao voltar do trabalho. Antes mesmo de averiguar se estava tudo bem com Catherine.

Harry? – Hermione o tirava de seu transe toda a noite, como num ritual. – Olá.

Oi Mione... – ele respondia, apenas.

Hermione sentou ao lado dele, silenciosa, e ficou olhando para as fotos também. Uma seqüência que mostrava a comemoração do fim da guerra, a formatura conjunta com os alunos da classe de Gina, o casamento de ambos os casais, as barrigas salientes que Hermione e Gina apresentavam, e as expressões felizes de Rony e Harry. Todas as fotos reveladas em fluído mágico, o que dava a sensação de pequenos curtas-metragens sobre a lareira.

Você deveria parar um pouco de olhar essas fotos, Harry. Desde que mudei para cá o vejo fazer isso, religiosamente, todos os dias. – ela tentou, cautelosa.

Eu sinto saudades, Hermione. – ele respondeu.

Eu também, mas a vida continua...

Eu sei... – ele se endireitou na poltrona, esfregou os olhos e, depois de um suspiro, falou: - Eu já prometi a mim mesmo mudar de atitude, mas é mais fácil falar do que fazer... – mais um suspiro. – Como estão as crianças? – ensaiou um sorriso.

Estão ótimas! – Hermione se animou. – Dormindo agora.

Hum... E você? Tudo bem? – ele continuou.

Tudo... – ela respondeu.

O que fez hoje de interessante?

Harry! – ela exclamou, com um sorriso incrível. Harry se assustou. – Eu revirei a sua biblioteca inteirinha! Você tem obras magníficas ali! Títulos que eu não encontrei nem em Hogwarts! Nem na biblioteca do Ministério! – ela sacudia as mãos, empolgadíssima.

Hermione... – Harry disse, segurando-se para não rir. – Você não teve tempo de ver os títulos de todos os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts, por mais tempo que você passasse lá. Nem da biblioteca do Ministério!

Não conte com isso, Harry! – ela respondeu. – Só fiquei um pouco preocupada porque uma grande parte é de Artes das Trevas...

Sério? – Harry se surpreendeu.

Sério! Mas se você me permitir eu posso mudá-los de lugar, colocá-los em lugares menos acessíveis e, se você não se importar, eu poderia colocar os meus lá, sabe? É que eles ainda estão amontoados em caixas lá no meu quarto... – ela corou.

Mas eu achei que eles estavam na sua casa. – Harry afirmou.

Nem pensar! Eu não me mudaria sem meus livros, Harry! Jamais! – ela enfatizou.

Hum... – ele riu. – Pode mudar a biblioteca como quiser. Ela é toda sua!

Não diga isso, Harry! Eu posso levar ao pé da letra!

Eu não duvido! – ele se levantou do sofá. – Vou dar uma olhada em Catherine.

Isso! – ela se levantou também. – Vá mesmo, mas cuidado para não acordá-la, pelo menos até depois de jantarmos...

Ok. Não se preocupe.

Hermione não perdeu tempo nem mediu esforços para mudar a seqüência de livros da biblioteca do Largo Grimmauld. A biblioteca circular, de dois andares e com estantes altíssimas, parecia mais um cenário de filme de furacões, com livros esvoaçando por toda sala.

Hermione tratou de tirar todos os livros de Artes das Trevas das prateleiras mais baixas e colocá-los nas mais altas e de difícil acesso. Seus livros do colégio, os livros de leis da magia e aqueles já pertencentes aquele lugar, ficariam nas prateleiras intermediárias. E os livros de psicologia infantil, primeiros socorros, quadribol e histórias para crianças, ficariam nas prateleiras mais baixas.

Foi enquanto os livros cumpriam as ordens dadas por ela que Dobby, quase sendo atingido por um deles, veio chamá-la.

Sra Wheezy! – ele avançava, biblioteca adentro, desviando de um ou de outro livro voador. – Sra Wheezy!

Dobby?! – Hermione se assustou e alguns livros despencaram de seu trajeto. – Já disse que você não precisa de me chamar de sra Wheezy. O que, aliás, não é o meu nome!

Dobby acha muito difícil chamar a amiga de Harry Potter por seu nome verdadeiro, então prefere chamar de sra Wheezy. – ele explicou, de cabeça baixa.

Hum... Ok, ok, eu desisto. O que foi? – ela recomeçou a arrumação.

Há uma visita para a senhora. Na sala.

Visita? – ela se surpreendeu. – Mas quem?

É uma senhora do Ministério da Magia. Disse que trabalhou com a senhora!

Oh! – ela parou imediatamente com a magia que fazia. – Não me diga que é a Rebeca!

Dobby não diz. – ele colocou as mãos para trás, obediente.

Hermione ficou olhando-o, confusa. - É a Rebeca?

A senhora pediu para Dobby não dizer. – ele informou.

Ai, Dobby! Sinceramente... – ela ajeitou os cabelos que estavam desgrenhados graças ao vento que os livros faziam ao passar. – Leve, por favor, um suco para nós lá na sala, sim?

Sim senhora. – ele fez uma mesura enquanto ela passava.

Hermione sentiu-se felicíssima ao ver, depois de algumas semanas, alguém de seu ambiente de trabalho. Alguém que não estivesse tão ligado à tragédia que se abatera sobre sua casa.

Rebeca?! – ela entrou na sala com os braços abertos, pronta para ser abraçada.

Hermione! – Rebeca distraiu-se de sua investigação minuciosa a cerca da decoração da mansão e cumprimentou a amiga. – Oh, desculpe não ter vindo antes, e nem ter ido ao velório, mas...

Não precisa se explicar! – Hermione sorriu, tentando, apesar de saber ser inútil, desviar o assunto do acidente. – Sei como é a vida naquele departamento.

Como você está, querida? – as duas se sentaram para conversar.

Vou indo... Você deve imaginar, não é? – ela ficou séria.

Imagino sim. Fiquei arrasada quando soube. Rony era uma ótima pessoa. Não merecia esse fim. – ela aceitou o suco que Dobby acabara de trazer.

Não mesmo... – ela suspirou. – Mas a vida continua, não é? Tenho que ser forte, por mim, e pelo meu filho.

Oh! É verdade! Fiquei tão aliviada quando soube que, pelo menos, você ainda o teria para te consolar. – ela sorriu, com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade. – Preciso conhecê-lo, querida!

Ele está dormindo! - Hermione respondeu, orgulhosa. – É uma criança ótima! Super tranqüilo! Quase não chora.

Que bom, não é? – a mulher seguiu Hermione escada acima. – Não tenho filhos, mas ouvi dizer que é um martírio quando eles acordam de madrugada.

Hum... – Hermione sorriu. – É cansativo, mas também é ótimo.

As duas chegaram à porta do quarto de Jordan. Hermione pediu silêncio com o dedo, então a abriu. Rebeca ficou encantada, a princípio, com a decoração caprichada, depois caminhou até o berço e parou para admirar o bebê que dormia.

Oh! Que coisinha mais linda! – ela sussurrou. – Oh, Hermione! Parabéns amiga! Ele é uma graça!

Obrigada. – Hermione falou, cheia de si.

E o que é esse quarto, hein? Demais! – ela começou a olhar em volta. – Todos os meninos que eu conheço têm o quarto azul, mas o do seu filho tinha que ser diferente, não?

Foi Rony quem escolheu. – ela parou para admirar a decoração junto com a amiga. – Ele era fanático pelos Chudley Cannons. Eu não tive escolha! – ela sorriu.

Ficou ótimo! Oh! E esse choro?! – ela perguntou.

Catherine, minha sobrinha. – Hermione sorriu, fazendo sinal para que saíssem do quarto. – Minha cunhada também morreu no acidente.

Oh, é mesmo... – Rebeca ficou penalizada. – Não se fala em outra coisa no departamento de aurores, querida. Dizem que Harry Potter está arrasado.

Está mesmo, coitado... – Hermione afirmou, abrindo a porta do quarto de Catherine. – Por isso eu me mudei para cá, sabe? Para ajudá-lo.

Hum... Sei... – ela seguiu Hermione. – Oh! Oi mocinha! Que pulmão, hein? – ela se debruçou sobre o berço de Cath enquanto Hermione a tirava de lá, tentando adivinhar o que a afligia. – Que fofa!

Linda, não é? Acho que vai ter os olhos do pai. – ela acomodou a pequena no colo. – O que foi, linda? Ainda não é hora de acordar. – ela conversava com o bebê.

Hum... Mione? E essa história de vocês morarem juntos, hein? – ela sondou.

Como se eu não te conhecesse, não é mesmo? – Hermione sorriu, enquanto averiguava a fralda da sobrinha. – Essa notícia também se espalhou, é?

E como não? Os repórteres das colunas de fofocas do Pasquim e do Profeta não dão descanso. Toda hora aparece um ou outro lá no departamento de aurores tentando uma exclusiva com o Harry.

Ele não me falou nada disso... – ela respondeu depois de ver que o problema não era a fralda.

Com certeza não queria te aborrecer, não é? – ela conjurou uma cadeira, visto que Hermione se sentara na poltrona para amamentar Cath. – Você a amamenta?! – ela se espantou.

Sim. – Hermione respondeu, casual.

Puxa... – ela ficou perplexa. – Então você é como... Uma mãe?

Mais ou menos... – Hermione respondeu. – Eu tenho leite o suficiente. Não tiraria do estoque da maternidade a toa, não é?

Hum... – ela se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. – E, querida... Hum... Como é a sua situação com o Harry?

Como assim? – Hermione perguntou, indiferente.

Bem... Vocês moram juntos, não é?

E daí?

Como assim, e daí, Mione? Vocês moram juntos e agora eu sei que você é como uma mãe para a filha dele...

Continuo sem entender! – Hermione respondeu, seca, fingindo-se de desentendida.

Ora...

Oh, não! Jordan também acordou! – ela interrompeu, assim que ouviu a primeira nota do choro do filho. – Não é nada fácil cuidar de dois bebês, sabia? É como se eu tivesse gêmeos! – ela sorriu.

Imagino... – Rebeca falou. – Mas então...

Mas ela foi interrompida mais uma vez, pela porta que se abriu.

Ok, ok! Já encontramos a mamãe, calma! – Harry dizia para um Jordan berrando em seu colo.

Harry? – Hermione se surpreendeu.

Oi Mione! – ele respondeu. – Oh! Oi. – ele cumprimentou Rebeca.

Oi. – ela se levantou para apertar a mão dele.

Lembra-se de Rebeca, Harry? Trabalhamos juntas. – Hermione informou.

É... – ele avaliou a expressão curiosa da mulher. – Acho que Rony já havia me falado dela. – ele ainda balançava Jordan, tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar.

Rony? – Rebeca se surpreendeu. – O que ele falava de mim?

Hum...

Você chegou cedo, Harry! – Hermione desviou o assunto.

É! – ele acatou de bom grado. – Não tinha muito que fazer por lá, então resolvi vir para casa mais cedo, para saber como você estava.

Hum, hum... – Rebeca pigarreou.

Ah... – Hermione sentiu-se mal. – Eu estou bem.

Que bom. – Harry respondeu, Jordan estava mais controlado. – E a minha boneca, como está? – ele se agachou ao lado de Hermione para brincar com a mão da filha.

Rebeca observava a cena com um olhar crítico. Via em sua frente um verdadeiro quadro de família: mamãe, papai e o casal de filhos.

Que bom que as crianças vão ter, pelo menos, a sensação de que têm pai e mãe, não é? – ela sorriu.

Claro que vão! – Hermione respondeu. – Acho que ela não quer mais! – ela afastou Catherine de seu peito - cobrindo-o rapidamente - e a entregou para Harry, para depois pegar Jordan.

Bonita essa cumplicidade entre vocês, sabe? – Rebeca insistiu.

Hum... Mione, eu vou colocá-la para dormir e depois tomar um banho, ok? Você me chama quando o jantar estiver pronto?

Pode deixar, Harry. – Hermione respondeu.

Tchau, Rebeca. – ele se despediu da mulher. – Foi um prazer... – mentiu.

O prazer foi meu, Harry! – ela estendeu, entusiasmada, a mão para ele. – Apesar de trabalharmos no mesmo prédio eu nunca havia te encontrado! Confesso que estava ansiosa por conhecê-lo pessoalmente!

Hum... Certo... Até mais.

Harry saiu do quarto, muito calado. A língua de Rebeca, entretanto, coçava-se de vontade de falar qualquer coisa. Hermione baixou a cabeça, fingindo precisar de muita concentração para observar seu bebê se alimentar. Mas a tática não dera resultado.

O que foi isso? – Rebeca começou.

Isso o que? – Hermione perguntou.

Isso! Ele te trata como se você fosse a esposa dele, vocês parecem uma verdadeira família! – ela exclamou, controlando-se apenas para não assustar Jordan.

E somos, de fato! Harry para mim é como um irmão, Rebeca.

Irmão?! Então estou diante de uma relação incestuosa, querida!

Se eu não te conhecesse há tanto tempo diria que é parente de Rita Skeeter, sabia? Ela também já deduziu isso uma vez! Será possível que um homem e uma mulher não podem ter uma amizade sincera que todos a distorcem?

Bem, Hermione... Olhe para a sua situação!

Harry e eu somos amigos desde os 11 anos e estamos passando por um momento muito difícil. Sempre estivemos ao lado um do outro e não seria diferente agora! – ela se justificava.

Pois eu não te culparia se você se apaixonasse por esse seu "quase irmão", querida. Você está carente, recém viúva, seus hormônios estão uma bagunça por causa dessa gravidez e o Harry é um gato!

Eu dispenso a sua opinião, Rebeca! – ela foi dura.

Nossa, Hermione! Eu venho te fazer uma visita, como amiga, e você me trata desse jeito?! – ela se levantou, ofendida.

Me desculpe Rebeca, mas você extrapola todos os limites do bom senso! Eu acabei de perder o homem que eu amava, você acha que estou pensando em ter outro logo agora?!

Oh, querida, me desculpe... Mas você sabe como eu sou! Não consigo controlar minha língua!

Eu sei! – Hermione concordou. – Mas precisa aprender a fazê-lo, ou vai acabar magoando alguém!

Hum... Você tem razão. – ela ficou envergonhada. – Bem... Acho que já vou indo. – ela pegou a bolsa e encaminhou-se para a porta. – Foi um prazer conhecer seus... Seu filho e sua sobrinha. – ela sorriu. – Dê lembranças ao Harry por mim, sim?

Ok... – Hermione disse apenas.

Ufa! Dormiram. – Hermione se jogou no sofá, horas mais tarde, ao lado de Harry.

Está sendo barra cuidar dos dois sozinha, não está? – ele perguntou, depois de fechar seu exemplar do Profeta. – Se quiser eu posso contratar uma babá para cuidar da Cath.

Absolutamente! – ela se sentou mais perto dele, para ler a capa do jornal. – Eu fico cansada no fim do dia, mas cuidar deles é a única coisa que eu tenho para fazer, então, se você me tirar isso vou ficar deprimida. – ela sorriu. – Você sabe que não consigo ficar parada.

Sei mesmo. – ele sorriu e entregou o jornal para ela.

Enquanto Hermione folheava, indiferente, o jornal, Harry continuou em silêncio, olhando o nada, mas visivelmente incomodado com algo.

Pode dizer. – Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

Dizer o quê? – ele se espantou.

Rebeca...

Muito enxerida, não? – ele despejou.

Rony dizia a mesma coisa! Não gostava muito dela. – ela sorriu, fechando o jornal e colocando-o sobre a mesa de centro. – Mas ela é boa pessoa...

De qualquer maneira não gostei dela... – ele cruzou os braços, revoltado.

Sei o que quer dizer. Ela conseguiu mesmo me irritar hoje. Fazendo um monte de indiretas... Lembrou-me a Skeeter!

Nem me fale daquela... –ele se refreou. – Ela anda freqüentando o Ministério. Está atrás de informações sobre nós. Já está sabendo que estamos morando juntos...

Ah não! – Hermione reclamou. – Nunca me esqueço daquele ovo de Páscoa minúsculo que a sra Weasley me deu quando achou que eu estava namorando você e o Vitor ao mesmo tempo.

Imagine o que nós ganharíamos se ela acreditasse que estamos juntos um mês depois de Gina e Rony terem morrido!

Mas ela sabe o que está acontecendo nesse caso. Além do mais, não há a menor chance, não é? – ela perguntou, rindo.

Não! – Harry enfatizou. – Não tem o menor cabimento.

Foi o que eu pensei... – ela concluiu.

A sala foi tomada pelo silêncio mais uma vez. O mesmo silêncio incômodo que andava angustiando-os durante as últimas semanas. Como se não tivessem mais assunto. Como se fossem estranhos.

O Rony tinha ciúmes de nós, não tinha? – Harry perguntou, de repente.

Hum? – ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta. – Acho que sim... – respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – Mas o Rony tinha ciúmes de tudo! – ela concluiu.

Será que ele não entendia que nossa amizade era sincera?

Bom... Digamos que ele devia ficar confuso, não é? – ela começou. – Afinal, se eu me apaixonei por ele, por que não me apaixonaria por você? Nós três nos conhecemos nas mesmas circunstancias, não foi?

É... O Rony era muito inseguro, não era?

Demais... – ela sorriu. – Mas a Gina era decidida! Ela nunca sentiu ciúmes de nós.

Ela entendia.

Entendia... – um suspiro. – Eu sinto falta deles, Harry...

Eu também sinto... – ele passou um braço pelos ombros de Hermione, convidando-a a se aproximar dele.

É estranho falar deles como se fossem apenas uma lembrança, não é? – ela aceitou o gesto, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

É, mas, foi você mesmo quem disse, temos que nos acostumar com isso...

Eu sei... – mais um suspiro, e os dois se viram olhando para as fotos sobre a lareira.

Mione. – Harry a chamou. - As crianças ainda precisam ser batizadas...

É mesmo... – ela se aconchegou mais a ele. – Eu estive pensando nisso esses dias. Você e a Gina seriam os padrinhos do Jordan...

Ele sorriu. – Eu imaginei... Nós queríamos que você e o Rony fossem os padrinhos da Cath.

Não sei se você vai concordar, mas estive pensando em convidar a Luna para ser a madrinha com você. Você ainda vai ser o padrinho dele, não vai? – ela perguntou, virando apenas a cabeça para falar com ele.

Claro! – ele respondeu prontamente. – E você vai ser a madrinha da Cath. Talvez eu devesse convidar o Neville então.

Acho que Rony e Gina concordariam.

Também acho... – Harry enroscou um dedo num cacho do cabelo de Hermione e brincava com ele, sem notar.

Então está feito... – ela disse, começando a ficar com sono. – Amanhã mando uma coruja para eles, concorda?

Concordo... – Harry escorregou mais no sofá, tomado pela preguiça.

Certo então... – Hermione bocejou. – Amanhã...

Amanhã... – Harry repetiu, bocejando também.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que o assunto acabasse novamente e os dois pegassem no sono. A casa estava silenciosa, o fogo da lareira que aquecia a sala também despejava sobre ela uma luz que atraía o sono. Os dois dormiram no sofá, abraçados, e não acordaram nem quando Dobby, pé-ante-pé, veio cobri-los.

N/A: Demorou, mas finalmente saiu. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas é que estou numa crise de criatividade! A história não está fluindo como nas outras fics que já escrevi. Em todo caso, peço que tenham paciência, e que continuem comentando, por favor. Até os próximos capítulos...


	4. O pote de creme

A vida seguia normal para Harry e Hermione. Ao contrário do que qualquer um diria se os encontrassem dormindo abraçados no sofá, sob a mesma coberta, nenhum dos dois fez caso do fato quando acordaram no dia seguinte. Harry com o braço dormente, por ter suportado o peso do corpo da amiga, e Hermione com dor no pescoço, por ter dormido de mau jeito.

Meses depois...

Hum... Barrinhas de chocolate. – Hermione murmurou. – Adoro isso! – ela pegou meia dúzia dos pequenos doces e os colocou no carrinho enquanto continuava olhando as prateleiras.

Ela e Harry estavam fazendo compras, numa calma e normal tarde de sábado. Ela já havia pego metade das coisas em sua lista, enquanto Harry se distraía na seção de eletro-eletrônicos do supermercado em que estavam.

Também sou louco por essas barras. – um homem parou ao lado de Hermione e comentou.

Hum... – ela sorriu, simpática.

Oliver Random. Muito prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Hermione Weasley. – ela respondeu, confusa, retribuindo o gesto do homem.

Você sempre vem fazer compras sozinha? Precisa de ajuda? – ele falou, apontando para o carrinho lotado que ela empurrava.

Oh, não eu...

Ela não está sozinha. – Harry chegou, de repente, empurrando o carrinho dos bebês.

Oh... – o homem falou, meio sem jeito. – Sinto muito... Eu só pretendia ajudar.

Sei. – Harry falou, calmo. – Já podemos ir, Mione. Acho que as crianças estão com fome!

Ainda não peguei todos os itens da lista. – ela falou. – Mas faltam poucos. – ela sorriu. – Com licença. – ela acenou para Oliver. – Foi um prazer. – e entrou no corredor do lado, para terminar as compras.

Harry ia segui-la, mas o homem o interrompeu: - Sinto muito, amigo. – falou, pacífico. – Eu não vi que ela era casada.

Hum. – Harry fez, apenas, e seguiu pelo corredor com os dois bebês.

Hermione não demorou muito tempo para pegar tudo que precisava. Os dois se encontraram no caixa e, enquanto Harry colocava as compras sobre o balcão, Hermione, que o esperava com os bebês do outro lado, perguntou:

Por que você não disse ao homem que não éramos casados?

O quê? – Harry desconversou.

Eu estava no corredor ao lado. Ouvi quando ele pediu desculpas. Por que você não explicou que não somos casados? – ela repetiu, paciente.

Seria uma história muito longa, e eu estava com pressa. – ele falou de uma vez, entretido em olhar dentro do carrinho vazio para saber se não havia esquecido nada. – Além disso, achei que ele estivesse te incomodando. – ele parou na frente do caixa já com a carteira na mão.

Até que não. – Hermione falou, displicente, enquanto tirava também sua carteira da bolsa. – Sou eu que pago esse mês.

Pode deixar. – ele falou, mais sério, entregando as notas à moça do caixa. – Desculpe se atrapalhei! – ele fechou a cara, nem esperou pelo troco, e começou a colocar as sacolas no carrinho para levar ao carro.

Não é isso! – Hermione apressou-se em explicar, depois de pegar o troco que ele esquecera. – É que você sempre fez tanta questão de explicar a todo mundo que não somos casados que eu achei estranho. – ela apertou o passo para acompanhá-lo.

Eu cansei de explicar, só isso! – ele falou, num tom que ela sabia ser o usado para encerrar qualquer assunto.

Ok. – ela pegou a chave no bolso dele. Enquanto ele guardava as compras no porta-malas ela colocou os bebês nas cadeirinhas e tomou seu lugar no banco do passageiro.

Olha mamãe! São gêmeos! – ela ouviu uma menininha gritar, apontando para o banco de trás do carro.

Não aponte, Marina, é feio! – a mãe ralhou, envergonhada. – Marina! Volte aqui, menina!

Mas Marina já ia em direção ao carro, encorajada pelo sorriso que Hermione dispensava à ela.

Oh, me desculpe! – a mãe pediu. – Ela não pode ver um bebê!

Não tem problema. – Hermione falou. – Esses são Jordan e Catherine.

A menina espichou o pescoço para olhar os bebês: - Um menino e uma menina? Eu achei que gêmeos tinham que ser iguais! – ela exclamou.

Nem sempre são iguais, querida. Agora vamos embora. Você já viu os bebês. – a mãe puxou a garotinha pela mão.

Tchau. – ela acenou para Hermione, depois para Harry, que observava tudo encostado na lateral do carro, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Imagine explicar para ela, não? – Hermione provocou, sorrindo.

A mulher estava com pressa! – Harry falou. Deu a volta no carro e tomou o volante.

hr

Hermione amamentava Catherine, enquanto Harry distraía Jordan, fazendo uma minivassoura voar perto de suas mãos. O menino ria entusiasmado enquanto, ainda sem coordenação motora, tentava pegar o objeto voador.

Acho que vou comprar um pomo de ouro para ele. – Harry comentou então. – Quem sabe ele não se torna um apanhador, não?

Catherine também pode se tornar apanhadora. Gina era muito boa. Você mesmo admitiu.

Era mesmo. – ele concordou. – Talvez Rony preferisse que Jordan se tornasse goleiro, não é? Como ele?

Acho que ele ficaria satisfeito só de Jordan entrar para o time da escola, independente da posição em que jogar.

É. – Harry sorriu quando, por um descuido seu, Jordan pegou a vassoura. – Muito bom!

Pronto. – Hermione falou. – Ela não quer mais. – ela colocou a menina sentada em seu colo e começou a dar leves palmadinhas em suas costas para que arrotasse. – Dá para acreditar que já faz cinco meses?

Não... – Harry respondeu. – Não dá mesmo.

Você está procurando alguma babá para cuidar da Cath, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, agitando a varinha e fazendo uma série de jornais voarem de seu quarto para a sala.

Babá? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

É. Uma babá. Mês que vem acaba minha licença, se lembra? Não vou mais poder cuidar deles. Eu já tinha anotado alguns nomes dos anúncios do Profeta. Tem que ser uma babá bruxa, né, ou alguém que saiba sobre o nosso mundo. Vou começar a fazer as entrevistas essa semana. Você poderia assistir algumas e escolher uma para a Cath também.

Por que não pode ser a mesma? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

Hum... Não sei se uma babá daria conta dos dois e, além do mais, mês que vem eu volto para casa, não é? – ela deitou Cath em seu colo e tentou fazê-la dormir, mas a menina estava bem acordada.

Você vai? – Harry perguntou, assustado.

Vou. – Hermione respondeu, casual. – Foi o que combinamos, lembra-se?

Hum... Na verdade, estou tão acostumado com você aqui que nem me lembrava que isso era apenas temporário. – ele falou, desanimado.

É. – Hermione sorriu. – Também estava bem acostumada, mas já fiz o que me propus a fazer, não é? Você já está bem melhor, as crianças estão ótimas, é hora de voltar para casa, não?

É... – ele concordou com um sorriso amarelo.

Veja! – ela passou os jornais para ele. – Eu circulei alguns nomes com caneta vermelha. Dei preferência para as que tinham alguma referência.

Hum... Talvez você pudesse escolhê-la para mim. Você tem mais jeito com isso.

Mas Harry! A mulher vai ficar na i sua /i casa, cuidar da i sua /i filha. Acho que seria melhor se você a conhecesse antes, não?

Confio em você, Hermione. Sei que você saberá escolher muito melhor que eu... – respondeu, desanimado.

Hermione aceitou a incumbência de escolher a babá que cuidaria de Catherine também, o que não deixou Harry menos preocupado, ou confuso. Ele não sabia explicar o que lhe causava tanto incômodo no fato de Hermione estar se preparando para ir embora, mas, ainda assim, ficava remoendo o assunto em sua cabeça. Principalmente durante a noite, quando ia dormir e a casa caía naquele silêncio solitário.

Hermione também estava se sentindo estranha, mas estava decidida. Era esquisito estar arrumando as malas depois de passar tanto tempo morando ali. Não raro ela se pegava pensando em como seria voltar a morar apenas com um bebê, sem ter com quem conversar, sem nenhum barulho na casa além daquele que o bebê fizesse quando acordasse, mas era o que ela tinha que fazer, para o bem de Harry. Ele tinha que aprender a se virar sozinho e, quem sabe, encontrar outra pessoa.

A semana começou e acabou sem nenhuma novidade a respeito de quem cuidaria dos bebês. Hermione havia ouvido várias babás, mas não simpatizara com nenhuma delas. Os currículos eram bons, mas ela sabia que seria difícil encontrar alguém em quem confiar seus filhos, ou melhor, filho. Aquilo a estava preocupando muito.

Harry, por sua vez, estava torcendo para que ela não encontrasse ninguém. Ele sabia que Hermione se sentia entediada ficando em casa tanto tempo, e que ela estava morrendo de saudades do trabalho, mas não conseguia evitar o fato de que se sentia aflito de saber que não a veria mais todos os dias, de que não teria mais com quem jantar e passar os finais de semana. Estava tão acostumado com ela. Não sabia se acostumaria a viver sozinho novamente.

Harry? – Hermione o tirou de seus devaneios. – As crianças dormiram. Eu também já estou indo. Boa noite.

Boa noite. – Harry respondeu, educadamente.

Hermione virou as costas e começou a subir as escadas, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Harry.

Hermione? Você já conseguiu encontrar a babá? – perguntou, casual.

Selecionei três, mas ainda não decidi nada. – ela apoiou-se no corrimão e comentou.

Hum... – ele se remexeu no sofá, inseguro. - Eu estive pensando... Será que as crianças não vão estranhar não? Estão tão acostumados um com o outro. – ele cruzou os braços e perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

Você acha? – ela se preocupou. – Mas eles são tão novinhos ainda. Acho que nem se dão conta realmente de quem os cerca.

Pode ser, mas, com certeza, Cath vai sentir sua falta... – ele falou, sincero. – Você é como... A mãe dela... A única referência que ela tem...

É... – Hermione desceu as escadas novamente e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Mas eu não vou poder continuar cuidando deles o dia inteiro, Harry. E Jordan também vai sentir minha falta, porque eu também não vou mais estar sempre com ele.

Mas ele ainda vai te ver todos os dias. – Harry argumentou. – E como vai ser com o leite?

Como era antes de eu vir para cá. – ela respondeu. – Quanto a isso não se preocupe! – sorriu. – Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. – ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o joelho dele. – Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Boa. Hermione? – ele a interrompeu novamente. – E se você deixasse o Jordan aqui? Quer dizer... Para que separar os dois? Você não vai estar em casa mesmo! Aqui tem muito mais espaço. Imagine quando eles começarem a andar!

Nossa! Mas isso ainda vai demorar tanto Harry! – ela sorriu.

Mas vai acontecer um dia. – ele levantou-se. – Só estou pensando no que é bom para nossos... filhos... – a frase soou estranha, mas ele continuou: - Aqui pelo menos eles farão companhia um para o outro.

É... – Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou para o nada, pensativa. – De certo modo você tem razão. E a babá também terá mais companhia aqui do que lá em casa. Além do mais... – ela se aproximou dele novamente. – Aqui tem o Dobby, não é? Eu sei o quanto ele gosta dos meninos e é fiel a você. Aposto como ele vai ficar de olho para saber se elas estão fazendo tudo direitinho, não é?

Exatamente! – ele sorriu, não acreditando que não tivesse, ele mesmo, se lembrado desse trunfo.

É! Acho que você tem razão, Harry! – ela sorriu, satisfeita. – Eu posso deixar o Jordan aqui durante a semana e passar para pegá-lo sempre que eu sair do trabalho! Depois vamos para casa!

Hum... – Harry desanimou de novo. Não era exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas já era alguma coisa. – Não há... A menor chance de você... Ficar?

Hum... Eu não sei, Harry... – Hermione ficou séria. – Acho que seria o melhor para nós dois, sabe? Que eu volte para casa, que você volte a ter sua liberdade aqui...

Mas eu não perdi minha liberdade com você aqui, Mione! – ele protestou. – Eu goste de ter você aqui! – ele falou, meio sem pensar.

Eu também gosto da sua companhia, Harry. Sua amizade é muito importante para mim, principalmente agora. – ela sorriu, agradecida.

É... Eu também acho e...

Mas não podemos continuar vivendo assim, quer dizer... Você vai querer refazer sua vida um dia, quem sabe se casar de novo. Vai ser um pouco difícil arrumar uma namorada se a sua melhor amiga estiver morando com você, não é? – ela explicou.

Mas é por isso que você vai embora? – ele perguntou. – Eu não estou pensando em me casar de novo. Você está?

Não! – Hermione respondeu, séria. – É tudo tão recente... Você não está pensando nisso agora, mas um dia...

Então é isso... – ele falou, meio chateado. – Olha, Hermione, me desculpe por aquele cara lá no mercado é que...

Cara no mercado? – ela perguntou, confusa. – Ah, não! Não se preocupe, Harry! Eu nem me lembrava mais disso. – sorriu.

Mas, então? Por que esse assunto?

Ora, Harry... – ela se sentou de frente para ele. – Nós dois sabemos que dificilmente um homem fica pouco tempo sozinho, não é? Uma hora você vai acabar se interessando por alguém e, se eu estiver aqui, só vou te atrapalhar. Além do mais, não tem nada a ver morarmos juntos agora que estamos mais conformados em relação ao que aconteceu. Eu vim para cá porque estava realmente preocupada com você. Tinha medo que você não desse conta, ou não agüentasse a barra sozinho. Eu te vi sofrer muitas vezes com as perdas de pessoas amadas, Harry, não queria te deixar sozinho. Amigo é para essas coisa, não é?

É sim. – Harry respondeu, se sentindo mal por parecer tão frágil. – E eu te agradeço pelo que você fez.

Não foi nada. – Hermione respondeu. - Bom! Agora eu vou dormir mesmo, Harry. Boa noite.

Boa noite... Eu também já vou subir.

Hermione subiu as escadas novamente, mas dessa vez conseguiu chegar até o fim. Harry ainda ficou na sala por alguns instantes, mas não tinha nada de interessante para fazer por lá, então também foi para o quarto.

O quarto dele ficava no fim do corredor, de modo que ele, obrigatoriamente, passava pelo quarto de Hermione. Nunca tinha, realmente, feito caso disso, mas também nunca tinha dado de cara com a porta do quarto semi-aberta. Foi por impulso, não por curiosidade, que ele olhou lá para dentro e depois não conseguiu recuar.

Hermione já estava com sua roupa de dormir: uma camisola branca de seda. Por cima ela ainda vestia um robe semitransparente. Ela estava em pé, de frente para a cama, uma das pernas dobradas e apoiadas sobre o móvel. Numa das mãos um pote de creme, a outra massageava a perna dobrada.

Harry não conseguiu se mover dali. Estava, simplesmente, hipnotizado por aquela visão. Nunca tinha visto Hermione numa situação tão íntima, nem em trajes tão provocantes. Nunca a tinha visto como uma mulher, realmente.

Hermione colocou dois dedos no frasco e tirou mais uma camada de creme. Esticou uma perna e colocou a outra sobre a cama, dando a Harry uma visão muito mais "privilegiada" de seu corpo. Depois, com as duas mãos, começou a massageá-la de cima a baixo, levantando um pouco mais a camisola para alcançar a parte interna da coxa.

Harry segurou a respiração do outro lado da porta. Sentiu um comichão engraçado no baixo ventre e, do nada, se lembrou que há cinco meses não dormia com ninguém. Como se tivesse apertado o 'on', sentiu seu corpo responder àquele pensamento e, assustado se afastou da porta dela.

i "O que você pensa que está fazendo? É a Hermione!" /i – ele dizia a si mesmo.

i "E é uma mulher! Há quanto tempo você não tem uma mulher?" /i – uma voz disse em sua cabeça.

i "Mas e o Rony?!" /i - ele tentava se convencer.

i "Ele está morto!" /i – a voz respondia.

i "Mas foi meu melhor amigo!" /i - ele pensava, pasmado. – i "Ele a amava, e ela ainda o ama!" /i

i "E você ainda ama a Gina, mas eles estão mortos! E você e a Hermione estão muito vivos!" /i

i "Mas ela é minha melhor amiga!" /i – pensava, atordoado.

i "Dã! E também era a melhor amiga do Rony!" /i

AAHHH! – ele gritou, completamente confuso, apertando a cabeça com as mãos.

Harry? – Hermione saiu do quarto, assustada. – Algum problema?

Hum? Problema? Não! – ele sorriu, sentindo o rosto esquentar como um caldeirão fervente e tentando não ficar de frente para ela.

Ah, bom... É que você gritou. – ela falou, achando-o esquisito.

É... – ele sorriu, sem graça. – Hum... Besteira minha! Boa noite, Mione! – ele se apressou em dizer.

Boa noite. – ela respondeu, completamente sem entender nada.

Não é preciso dizer que Harry demorou a dormir naquela noite e, quando conseguiu, não parava de ter sonhos estranhos. Em todos eles Hermione aparecia de camisola, só para provocá-lo. Harry estava se sentindo confuso e mal agora, por ter, mesmo que por um instante, desejado Hermione.

N/A: Mais um cap, galera. Essa semana foi um pouco mais fácil de escrever, embora eu não saiba se o capítulo vá agradar. Eu gostei... Espero que gostem também. Espero os comentários, hein? Até o próximo!


	5. Nada a ver com a babá

As semanas se passaram de maneira estranha, pelo menos para Harry. Um sentimento inusitado o havia invadido desde o dia em que havia flagrado Hermione em seu quarto, apenas de camisola, passando hidratante nas pernas. Toda vez que aquela imagem vinha a sua cabeça ele a balançava freneticamente, na esperança de espantar aquela lembrança e com ela todas as sensações que vinham junto.

Ele agora não conseguia parar de olhar para Hermione, sempre que tinha oportunidade. E sempre que se dava conta do que estava fazendo, sentia-se olhando para uma desconhecida. Não era a mesma Hermione com quem havia convivido nos últimos anos. Era uma mulher diferente, alguém que ele nunca havia visto antes, e com quem estava dividindo a casa há meses, sem saber.

Hermione havia deixado de ser a mulher exigente, irritantemente inteligente e correta, de cabelos lanzudos e pouco vaidosa. Ela agora era uma mulher de sorriso lindo e carinhoso, movimentos suaves, pernas longas e torneadas, seios fartos, e com cheiro de cereja. Uma mulher que Harry nunca havia visto antes na vida e que, provavelmente, iria ver bem menos, já que ela havia se mudado.

Como é que ele iria descobrir onde ela havia se escondido todos esses anos? E como iria entender por que ela havia aparecido justo agora? O que é que ela havia feito com a antiga Hermione? Será que era essa Hermione que Rony via e ele não? Era nisso que ele pensava quando a campainha do Largo Grimmauld tocou naquela segunda-feira de manhã.

Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente nervoso. Hermione havia se mudado no dia anterior, mas prometera passar no Largo Grimmauld para deixar Jordan e dar as instruções à babá. Ele ouviu o cumprimento carinhoso dela para Dobby e sorriu. Continuou sentado, tomando seu café tranqüilamente, e fingindo que não havia percebido que ela estava chegando.

Bom dia, Harry! – Hermione entrou na sala de jantar, sorridente.

Bom dia, Mione. – ele respondeu, calmo. – Chegou cedo!

Hum... – Hermione sentiu-se perdida. – Atrapalho?

Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ele se apressou. – Já tomou café?

Já, mas posso te fazer companhia até você sair, se você quiser. – ofereceu.

Quero sim.

Só vou colocar o Jordan no berço. – ela apontou com a cabeça para o embrulho felpudo e azul em seus braços. – Como vai a Cath.

Ótima!

Que bom! – ela sorriu.

Hermione encaminhou-se para o quarto que Jordan estava ocupando até o dia anterior. Esquecera-se que ele estava vazio. Ao invés disso, como ela mesma havia sugerido, eles haviam colocado o antigo berço do neto mais velho dos Weasley no quarto de Cath, e era lá que Jordan ficaria a partir de então.

Ops! – ela disse para si mesma. – Quarto errado. – sentindo-se estranha partiu para o quarto de Cath. – Ainda está dormindo. – ela se inclinou sobre o berço da menina e sorriu ao vê-la dormir tranqüilamente.

Em seguida caminhou até o berço antigo logo ao lado e deixou Jordan lá, também dormindo tranqüilamente. Então desceu e, ao contrário do que havia prometido a si mesma, decidiu comentar com Harry o quão estranha aquela situação havia se tornado.

Como você passou o resto do domingo? – ela perguntou, casual, depois de sentar-se na ponta da mesa.

Bem. – Harry respondeu, evasivo. – E você?

É. Também passei bem, mas foi estranho. – admitiu. – Tudo tão silencioso, sem assunto... Tinha me desacostumado a passar os finais de semana sozinha.

Eu falei para você continuar aqui, mas você é teimosa! – Harry respondeu, apenas.

Eu sei, eu sei, mas não estou reclamando. Apenas comentando! – ela falou, sem querer dar o braço a torcer. – Não íamos poder morar juntos o resto da vida.

Estou achando que você conheceu alguém, Hermione Weasley, e está tentando me afastar para não te atrapalhar. – Harry soltou, então, disfarçando mal o tom de incômodo em sua voz.

Não seja bobo! – Hermione riu, divertida. – Só acho que temos que buscar nossa independência emocional. Juntos vivemos para nos lembrar dos dois. Não que isso seja ruim, mas parece que nos impede de viver normalmente.

Eu não acho. – ele enfatizou. – Mas te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que não vou conseguir te convencer do contrário apenas com palavras. Tenho que usar provas materiais, mas como não as tenho...

Hermione não teve oportunidade de responder como gostaria, pois, naquele momento, Dobby entrou na sala de jantar seguido por duas mulheres.

As babás chegaram, Harry Potter. – avisou.

Oh! Que bom! – Hermione, que estava de costas para elas, exclamou. Levantou-se, animada e foi cumprimentá-las. – Bom d... – mas parou meio abismada. - ...ia. – continuou, apertando as mãos das duas mulheres.

Uma das babás era uma mulher de seus 35 anos, vestida discretamente, com um sorriso amável. Hermione já a tinha visto antes, já que ela fizera entrevista com várias candidatas antes de escolher alguma. A outra babá, que deixara Hermione de queixo caído, não devia ter mais que 22 anos, vestia uma jaqueta de veludo marrom, que disfarçava as alcinhas da blusa muito justa que ela usava, mas não o decote da mesma. Acompanhava o visual uma calça jeans apertada. A moça parecia estar vendo um grande sorvetão de chocolate em sua frente, tamanha sua empolgação.

Harry levantou-se de seu lugar para cumprimentá-las, e passou por Hermione perguntando-se qual seria o problema dela.

Muito prazer. – ele sorriu para as duas mulheres. – Eu sou...

Harry Potter! – a mais nova exclamou. – Nós já sabemos! Não sabe como fiquei contente em poder conhecê-lo pessoalmente, sr Potter! Eu sou Mary Jane Carter!

Muito prazer, srta Carter. – apesar de não gostar do estardalhaço que todos faziam sempre que o nome Harry Potter era citado, ele não pode deixar de achar graça no jeito daquela moça, que parecia ter molas nos joelhos de tanto que saltitava. – Essa é minha cunhada, Hermione Weasley.

Olá. – Hermione respondeu, impressionada e desconfiada, de Mary Jane. – Desculpe, mas quantos anos você tem?

Oh! – a moça riu. – Todas me perguntam isso. Tenho vinte anos, mas sou experiente como babá. Sempre que estava de férias cuidava das crianças das amigas da minha mãe, e elas nunca reclamaram.

Hum... – Hermione fez, pouco satisfeita. – Harry, essa é Angelina Stuart. – ela apontou para a outra mulher, com muito mais simpatia. – Vamos até lá em cima. Vou mostrar o quarto dos bebês e apresentá-las a eles. – ela sorriu. – Pode terminar seu café, Harry. Eu cuido de tudo.

Ok. – ele respondeu, satisfeito.

Hermione fez sinal para que as duas mulheres a seguissem. Angelina fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça para pedir licença a Harry por estar saindo. Mary Jane abriu um belo sorriso e acenou freneticamente para ele. Depois que as duas começaram a andar, Hermione olhou para Harry, estupefata, não acreditando no que havia visto.

Depois de feitas as apresentações, unilaterais já que os bebês estavam dormindo, e depois de Hermione ter passado todas as instruções, tomando o cuidado de ser muito enfática quando falava com Mary Jane, ela desceu novamente.

Onde, diabos, você encontrou aquela babá? – ela perguntou para Harry, tomando cuidado de não erguer a voz, para que nenhuma das babás ouvisse.

Na agência que você me indicou! – Harry respondeu, sem entender o que se passava.

Você fez entrevista com ela? Já a tinha visto antes? – ela parou na frente dele, que se arrumava em frente ao espelho da sala.

Não. Apenas pedi o currículo dela. Vi, gostei, contratei.

Harry! Ela é muito nova! – Hermione exclamou.

Mas tem experiência! Você não ouviu o que ela disse? Além do mais, ela tem cartas de recomendação, Hermione! Não estou te entendendo! Eu posso não entender de babás, mas não ia colocar minha filha em risco, ia?

Já passou pela sua cabeça que essa garota só aceitou trabalhar para você por você ser você?!

Muitos se interessam em trabalhar para mim por causa disso, Hermione, e você sabe que isso me incomoda!

Pois é, eu sei! Por isso não estou entendendo!

Não há o que entender! A moça tinha um bom currículo. Eu falei com ela por coruja e gostei dela! Para mim isso seria suficiente. Você se preocupa demais, Hermione. A moça já cuidou de dezenas de crianças!

Não acredito! Não acredito! – Hermione ainda exclamava, inconformada.

Quer companhia para ir ao trabalho? – Harry perguntou, divertindo-se, sem entender bem por que, com a reação de Hermione.

Quero... – ela respondeu, desanimada. – Só vou pegar minha bolsa.

Ok. Te espero lá fora.

Hermione voltou para a sala de jantar sem acreditar no que Harry havia feito. Pegou sua bolsa e ia sair, mas viu Dobby passando e teve uma idéia.

Hei, Dobby! – chamou, baixinho.

Sim? – Dobby a atendeu, prontamente.

Sei que você já tem muito que fazer aqui em casa, mas será que você poderia ficar de olho nas babás, principalmente naquela mais novinha! – enfatizou. – Não fui muito com a cara dela.

Pode deixar, sra Hermione. Dobby fica de olho nas duas.

Obrigada, Dobby. Até mais tarde. – ela respondeu, um pouco mais tranqüila, mas não menos incomodada.

hr

Hermione não conseguiu tirar a tal babá da cabeça durante todo o dia. Também não conseguia achar uma resposta que a agradasse sobre o motivo de Harry ter contratado justamente i ela /i para cuidar de sua filha. A presença daquela mulher todos os dias no Largo Grimmauld, se encontrando diariamente com Harry, ganhando a confiança e o carinho de Cath, a incomodavam muito. A ponto de fazê-la refletir sobre a possibilidade de voltar a morar no casarão. Idéia que ela logo forçava a deixar sua cabeça.

O dia se arrastou devagar, como ela jamais imaginaria que se arrastaria o seu primeiro dia de volta ao emprego de que tanto gostava. Seus pensamentos vagavam entre a saudade de seu bebê, e imaginar como ele estaria no momento, a vontade de estar com ele, acompanhar cada minuto de seu dia, e a preocupação com a tal babá. Perguntar-se se Harry ainda voltaria para almoçar em casa, agora que ela não estaria mais lá. E mais: se ele voltasse, será que ficaria de conversinha com i a babá /i?

Quando finalmente o expediente chegou ao fim, Hermione nem pensou em organizar sua sala, como costumava fazer sempre que saía do serviço. Queria apenas voltar para casa, abraçar seu filho e poder amamentá-lo e saber como as babás haviam se saído. Nem pó de flú ela decidiu usar. Aparatar na porta do número 12 seria muito mais rápido. E ela sentiu que escolher o modo mais rápido havia sido a opção certa.

Da porta da entrada podiam-se ouvir vozes animadas e risadas divertidas. Hermione sentiu um comichão estranho no peito, e percebeu um mau-humor intenso se apoderar dela. Nem ao menos tocou a campainha, como deveria fazer já que não morava mais lá. Apenas abriu a porta com o Alohomora e entrou como um míssil diretamente para a sala.

A cena na sala não podia ser o mais casual possível. Harry sentado numa ponta do sofá, i a babá /i na outra ponta, os dois conversando cordialmente. Incrivelmente, o que podia ser trivial para qualquer um, parecia um absurdo para Hermione. Principalmente devido a todos os sinais que ela via naquela cena: a babá com uma perna dobrada sobre o sofá, como se fosse a dona da casa; o casaco completamente aberto, deixando aparecer o decote que ia i até o umbigo /i, o modo como ela se balançava quando ria, o modo como esticava o braço sobre o encosto do sofá, logicamente para alcançar a mão de Harry na outra ponta, mesmo que essa estivesse muito distante. Tudo aquilo a deixava perplexa.

Hermione? – Harry ficou feliz em vê-la. – Que bom que chegou, fica para jantar? – ele se levantou rapidamente, cortando imediatamente a conversa animada com Mary Jane.

Hum... Acho que sim. – ela respondeu, seca. – Tudo em ordem por aqui? – ela perguntou diretamente para a babá.

Sim senhora! – a moça levantou-se prontamente, com um sorriso simpático.

Infelizmente o som da palavra "senhora" proferida por aquela moça apenas alguns anos mais nova que Hermione fez toda a simpatia da moça passar despercebida.

Sra Weasley. Que bom que já está em casa. Como foi seu dia? – Angelina, a outra babá, veio descendo as escadas, com Jordan no colo, e um sorriso agradável no rosto.

Sra Stuart, como vai? – sua atitude foi completamente diferente. – E você, meu amor?! – ela largou a bolsa sobre o sofá, de qualquer jeito, e correu para pegar Jordan no colo e enchê-lo de beijos. – Meu dia foi ótimo. – mentiu. – E o seu? Correu tudo bem por aqui?

Foi tudo muito tranqüilo. Jordan é um bebê ótimo para se cuidar. Como poucos, eu diria! Ele já está de banho tomado, pronto para dormir. Só não dei a mamadeira porque a senhora disse que queria amamentá-lo. Confesso que estava pronta para esquentar o leite.

Que bom que deu tempo! – Hermione comemorou. – Não quero fazê-lo se desacostumar do peito ainda. – E a Cath? – ela se virou para Mary Jane. – Ela também já está pronta para dormir? Se você ainda não deu o leite dela eu posso amamentá-la também.

Ela está pronta, sim senhora. O sr Potter me falou que a senhora costuma amamentá-la também, por isso atrasei um pouco as mamadeiras para dar tempo da senhora chegar. – falou sorridente e contente com o próprio trabalho.

O Harry te falou? Você chegou mais cedo, Harry? – ela se virou para ele.

Pois é. – ele respondeu, então. – Não tinha muito que fazer por lá hoje. – balançou os ombros.

Hum...

Bom. – Angelina interveio. – Agora que a senhora já está em casa acho que posso ir, não?

Pode sim, sra Stuart. Vá descansar, e obrigada por tudo! – Hermione se despediu, agradecida.

Que isso! Até amanhã, sra Weasley, sr Potter, srta Carter.

Até amanhã. – Harry e Mary Jane falaram ao mesmo tempo. Mary Jane virou-se para Harry e riu, divertida com a coincidência.

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Você também já pode ir, srta Carter. Até amanhã.

Hum... Até amanhã. – ela disse desapontada.

Tchau! – Hermione falou.

Sem falar com Harry ela deu meia volta e subiu para o quarto de Cath. Harry só se deu conta quando a babá já havia sumido pela porta e ele se virou para conversar com Hermione, que já não estava mais lá. Confuso, ele resolveu subir também, tomar seu banho e se preparar para o jantar.

Você está tão quieta. O que houve? – Harry perguntou enquanto, mais tarde, enquanto jantavam.

Nada. – ela respondeu, apenas. – Só estou cansada. Perdi um pouco o ritmo.

Hum... E como foi lá?

Tudo bem.

Você não está muito a fim de conversar, não é? – Harry observou.

Você tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia contratar aquela moça? Ela não me aprece muito responsável! – ela despejou então.

Harry riu, discretamente. – Não vi problema nenhum. A Cath estava ótima quando cheguei. Banho tomado, bem alimentada...

Hum... Não sei não. Acho que você devia ter contratado alguém mais velho.

Ser mais velho não quer dizer ser mais experiente. – ele teimou.

Humpf! – ela fez.

Não houve muito mais conversa depois disso, mas Harry não estava incomodado. Pelo contrário, tinha certeza de que estaria muito mais frustrado se Hermione o estivesse tratando normalmente.

Ela ainda se demorou um pouco na casa depois do jantar, só para trocar as fraldas de Jordan e Cath e para ter certeza de que Harry poderia passar mais uma noite sem uma mulher para ajudá-lo a cuidar dela caso acordasse durante a noite. Harry, por sua vez, permanecia na sala, pensando num modo de fazer Hermione voltar para casa.

Dobby! – Hermione exclamou quando Dobby entrou no quarto trazendo as roupas limpas de Cath.

Sim? – ele perguntou, prestativo.

E então? Como as babás se comportaram?

Oh! Foram muito bem. As duas cuidaram muito bem das duas crianças, e eu não notei nada de estranho com elas. – Dobby respondeu, satisfeito com seu trabalho.

E as crianças? Estranharam muito?

Jordan chorou um pouco, mas Cath se deu muito bem com a srta Carter.

Mesmo? – Hermione perguntou, decepcionada. – Hum... Obrigada, Dobby.

De nada. – o elfo respondeu, para depois continuar fazendo seu trabalho.

Oi. – Harry encostou no batente da porta.

Oh! Você estava aí? – ela se assustou, ficando ligeiramente envergonhada.

Acabei de chegar. – ele sorriu.

Estava preparando Jordan para irmos. – ela retirou uma manta grande da bolsa para enrolá-lo nela.

Ele está dormindo tão tranqüilo aí. – Harry entrou de uma vez e parou ao lado dela, observando Jordan. – Dá até dó mexer nele. Lá fora deve estar tão frio. – falou.

É... – ela observou o bebê também. – Harry... Você acha mesmo que não haveria problemas em Jordan e eu ficarmos aqui? – ela perguntou, então.

Claro que não! – Harry respondeu, animado.

É que... É que... Esqueci de te contar, não foi? Achei um ninho de fadas mordentes na cortina da sala, acredita? – ela explicou.

Fadas mordentes? – Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

É. E você sabe como aquelas fadas são perigosas, não sabe?

Claro. – ele cruzou os braços e tentou ficar sério.

Talvez Jordan e eu pudéssemos ficar aqui mais uns dias, só até eu contratar alguém para tirá-las de lá. – ela pediu.

Você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Mione. – Harry sorriu ao dizer isso para ela. – Por mim pode ficar a vida toda! – ele falou, fitando aqueles olhos castanhos como nunca tinha feito antes e sentindo-se novamente em frente àquela Hermione desconhecida.

Hermione, por sua vez, sentiu-se estranha diante daquela frase, da intensidade daquele olhar. Ela não tinha, realmente, nenhum significado oculto, mas parecera tão estranha naquele momento, naquela circunstância. Sem saber o que responder, ou como responder, ela apenas sorriu, constatando, pela primeira vez, que algo estava mudando dentro dela.

b N/A: Ufa! Achei que ia passar mais um final de semana sem um capítulo novo. Peço desculpas pela demora. Sei como é horrível esperar por uma atualização que não vem nunca, mas o fato é que a faculdade está me deixando louca e, com todo o estresse que está por aqui, eu fico sem ânimo e sem idéias para escrever.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Foi escrito com muito carinho, apesar da falta de tempo. Fico esperando os comentários de vocês porque, sei que os leitores não gostam quando autores ficam cobrando coments, mas eles são um estimulo e tanto para escrever!

Valeu pela paciência e pelos comentários daqueles que já deixaram e dos que vão deixar.

PS: Se vc estiver lendo essa fic no 3V e estiver gostando dela, vote, por favor. Queria tanto ver uma das minhas fics nos destaques! Podem votar em outras fics tb, não só nessa. Qualquer fic minha que aparecesse nos destaques me deixaria super, super, super feliz!! Valeu, bjos, até a próxima! /b


	6. Nhéééé!

O tempo ia passando indiferente, e com ele ia passando também a dor da perda. Harry e Hermione perdiam cada vez menos tempo se lamentando pela morte de seus companheiros. A saudade ainda era grande, mas eles a estavam superando.

Cath e Jordan continuavam crescendo, cada vez mais parecidos com Gina e Rony. A vida ia tomando seu rumo, fazendo com que os quatro se parecessem cada vez mais com uma família. O fato passava despercebido pelos dois adultos ali envolvidos, mas ficava cada vez mais evidente para quem assistia a situação de fora.

O batizado dos bebês havia sido, finalmente, marcado. Fora uma cerimônia simples e muito cheia de emoção, já que ninguém conseguiu não pensar naqueles que não tiveram a oportunidade de estar ali.

Neville e Luna substituíram Rony e Gina como padrinhos de Cath e Jordan, respectivamente. Eles, assim como Harry, Hermione e os bebês, ainda se demoraram um pouco mais na igreja, depois que os outros convidados foram embora. Fazia uma manhã ensolarada, ideal para uma volta pela praça e, talvez, para um bom refrigerante. Harry e Neville se ofereceram para comprá-los.

A cerimônia foi linda, não foi? – Luna comentou, enquanto tentava controlar uma agitada Cath em seu colo.

Foi sim. – Hermione respondeu, satisfeita. – Não vou mentir que não senti uma pontada de tristeza na hora do batismo em si. Ainda é difícil passar por todos esses momentos sem o Rony.

Eu imagino... – Luna respondeu. – Mas você e o Harry estão reagindo muito bem a tudo isso. Vocês têm muita sorte de terem um ao outro. – ela completou conseguindo, finalmente, fazer Cath ficar sentada.

Pois é...

Cadê aqueles dois que não voltam? – Luna reclamou. – Tem um homem muito estranho que não pára de olhar para cá, Mione! Será que é um desinfantalizador?

Um o quê, Luna?! – Hermione perguntou já imaginando a explicação maluca que viria a seguir.

Desinfantalizador! São seres intergalácticos que se disfarçam na forma humana para roubarem bebês bruxos e descobrir de onde vem a magia deles! Os desinfantalizadores não têm magia! Somos um mistério para eles! – ela terminou com os olhos arregalados de medo.

Não me diga? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, desacreditada. – E onde está este ser maligno? – ela se virou para olhar em volta.

Você não acredita, não é? Mas faz muito sentido! O Harry é mundialmente conhecido, e você é a maior bruxa da nossa geração Mione! Ai meu Deus! – Luna deu um pulo no banco em que estava, causando a risada de Cath que pulou em seu colo. – Ele está acenando! Vai tentar fazer amizade!

Eu conheço aquele homem. – Hermione falou, puxando pela memória a imagem do homem que acenava, e se aproximava.

Vamos embora, Mione! Pegue sua varinha!

Não seja boba! – Hermione sentenciou.

O homem continuou se aproximando e, a cada passo que dava, sorria ainda mais. Quando chegou na mesa das duas nem reparou no quanto Luna apertava Cath contra o peito. Ele olhava apenas para Hermione.

Você é a moça do supermercado, não é? Hermione? – ele perguntou, sorridente.

Eu mesma. – Hermione respondeu, cordial. – E você se lembra do meu nome?

Tenho facilidade com nomes. Posso? – ele apontou o lugar vago ao lado dela.

Claro! – Hermione sorriu. – Deixe-me apresentá-lo a minha amiga Luna. – ela aproveitou. – Luna, este é... Hum...

Oliver. – ele terminou.

Desculpe.

Não se preocupe. E então? Como vão você e seus bebês?

Vamos muito bem! – ela respondeu, à vontade no assunto que mais gostava. – Hoje foi o batizado deles.

Que legal! – ele começou a brincar com a mão de Jordan. – Olha... Eu não tive a oportunidade de me desculpar direito naquele dia. Eu não tive intenção de provocar o seu marido.

Harry não é meu marido. – ela sorriu, encabulada. – Ele é meu cunhado e, na verdade, eu sou mãe apenas desse bebê aqui. Cath é minha sobrinha.

É mesmo? – Oliver perguntou sem disfarçar a animação. – Mas então?

É uma longa história... – Hermione começou.

Eu não estou com pressa! – Oliver sorriu.

hr

Harry e Neville haviam passado no banheiro antes de ir comprar os refrigerantes. Para piorar, como a manhã estava mais quente que o habitual, havia uma pequena fila até conseguirem pedir.

Pois é, cara! A campanha dos Wasps está trágica nessa temporada! Se continuarem assim vão para a segunda divisão! – Neville alertou.

Não tenho acompanhado muito o quadribol, sabe como é? Ficava por dentro de tudo isso graças ao Rony, mas ouvi dizer que os Bats são a zebra da vez, não é?

Dá para acreditar?! – Neville não se conformava. – Enquanto isso os Cannons avançam. Será que finalmente vão para a primeira?

Tomara! É pena que o Rony não esteja aqui para ver isso...

É...

Bom dia! – uma moça sorridente os cumprimentou. Fazendo-os se surpreenderem por já ter chegado sua vez.

Nossa! Já! – Neville exclamou.

O que vai querer? – a mesma moça continuou, detendo toda sua atenção em Harry.

Quatro refrigerantes, por favor. – ele respondeu, retribuindo, por educação, o sorriso dela.

Está quente hoje, não? – ela puxou conversa. – Deve ser mesmo o efeito do aquecimento global, não acha?

É o que dizem! – Harry respondeu, estendendo as mãos para pegar os refrescos. – Obrigado.

De nada. – ela respondeu. – Volte sempre! – terminou com um sorriso maior ainda.

Harry apenas sorriu, simpático. Neville tomou as rédeas: - Quanto é?

Distraída, a moça nem havia notado que não havia cobrado pelos refrigerantes. Neville os pagou, achando extrema graça na situação e não se conteve em comentar.

Se eu não fosse tão honesto, Harry, teríamos saído sem pagar! – ele sorriu. – A moça se encantou com seus olhos verdes! – ele pegou duas das latinhas das mãos de Harry.

Pára com isso! – Harry sorriu, sem fazer caso da piada. – Ela só se atrapalhou porque tinha muita gente pedindo ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha tanta gente que ela teve até tempo de puxar conversa com você?! – Neville provocou. – Admita, Harry! Ela gostou de você!

Impressão sua... – Harry desconversou.

Por falar nisso... E a babá, hein Harry? – ele perguntou, cobiçoso.

Mary Jane? O que tem ela?

Mary Jane? Já estão íntimos? – ele desconfiou.

Íntimos? – Harry se assustou e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – N-Não! É só que... Esse é o nome dela, não é?

É... E então? Não ta rolando nada entre vocês? Ela é bem bonita!

Você acha? Eu nem havia reparado!

Qual é, Harry?! Não tinha reparado?! Só se você fosse cego e, apesar dos óculos, cego você não é! Diz aí! Vocês nunca saíram?

Não, Neville! Ela trabalha para mim! Nem seria ético!

Ético?! – Neville se espantou. – Ela é solteira, você também! Qual seria o problema?

Não temos nada a ver um com o outro, Neville! Não rola!

Mas Harry!

Ela é muito bonita. Era isso que você queria ouvir? Mas eu não sinto nada por ela!

Não mesmo?

Não! Mas já notei que você nos visita muito mais depois que ela foi contratada. – foi a vez de Harry rir. – Se estiver interessado nela pode ir em frente, meu amigo. Eu estou sossegado.

Mesmo?! – Neville se animou. – Quer dizer... Não rola absolutamente nada mesmo entre vocês?

Não.

Legal! Quer dizer... Não que eu estivesse torcendo contra, é só que...

Eu entendi, Neville. – Harry riu da confusão do amigo.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas Neville não agüentou a curiosidade.

Você... Desistiu, Harry?

Desisti de que?

Das mulheres? Nunca mais se interessou por nenhuma? Não saiu com ninguém desde a morte da Gina?

Não saí não. E não estou interessado, Neville...

Mas...

Eu ainda não estou pronto para encarar outro relacionamento, Neville. A morte da Gina ainda é muito recente. – ele se desanimou.

Nem itão/i recente, mas eu entendo. Não estou falando de um relacionamento, e sim de um caso, uma aventura, que seja...

Não é muito a minha praia, você sabe. Nunca tive muito jeito com mulheres quando era mais novo, imagine agora. Além do mais, ainda estou abalado.

Você não vai poder ficar assim para sempre, meu amigo! – ele deu uma cotovelada no braço de Harry. – Você deveria sair mais, sabe? Conhecer alguém. Aliás, você e a Mione! Vocês não podem viver apenas da memória de Rony e Gina para sempre!

Por que todos insistem tanto? Por que não deixam o tempo se encarregar disso, hein? Naturalmente?

Porque mesmo o tempo, às vezes, precisa de uma forcinha. E eu sei como dar essa forcinha! Vai ter uma balada hoje. Vamos? – ele convidou, animado.

Balada? – Harry riu com estranheza. – Não acha que estamos velhos demais para sair de balada?

Velhos! Velho é o seu espírito, Harry! Esqueceu que foi você quem se casou cedo demais? Estamos na idade ideal para sair por aí e curtir a vida! Conheço uma balada trouxa onde nós dois passaríamos por universitários numa boa! – ele jogou o braço pelos ombros de Harry, tentando a todo custo convencê-lo.

Neville Longbotton numa balada... Quem diria, hein?

Neville Longbotton e Harry Potter! Você vai, não vai?

Não sei, cara. Não é muito a minha cara. Acho que eu não vou não...

Mas... Xiii! Quem é aquele cara com elas? – Neville estancou, observando a mesa onde Hermione e Luna permaneciam com os bebês.

Que cara? Ah... Ele não me é estranho. – os dois ficaram parados ao longe, observando.

Tá conversando com a Hermione... – Neville comentou. – E a conversa parece bem empolgada, não?

Os dois viram Luna dizer alguma coisa para Hermione, enquanto colocava Cath de volta no carrinho. Em seguida a moça se afastou, provavelmente em direção aos banheiros. O companheiro de Hermione pareceu se sentir bem mais à vontade, pois, imediatamente, aproximou-se mais ainda dela.

É o cara do supermercado! – Harry falou, desacreditando.

Que cara do supermercado? – Neville perguntou.

Um folgado que estava dando em cima da Hermione no supermercado outro dia! Mas que coisa! – ele se enfezou. – Como é que ele foi nos achar aqui?

Mundo pequeno. – Neville comentou sorrindo.

Pequeno demais para o meu gosto! – Harry continuou fitando os dois, com cara de poucos amigos.

A mudança repentina de atitude não passou despercebida por Neville, que aproveitou o gancho para comentar: - Hermione é uma mulher muito atraente. Não vai ser difícil para ela encontrar um outro cara legal que esteja disposto a cuidar dela e do Jordan...

Hermione não precisa de ninguém cuidando dela! – Harry respondeu e voltou a caminhar, disposto a espantar, mais uma vez, o cara de perto de Hermione.

Precisar ela não precisa, mas aposto como gostaria de ter um novo companheiro. Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho!

Harry não chegou a precisar espantar a nova companhia de Hermione. Antes mesmo de entrarem no campo de visão dos dois que conversavam, ele viu Oliver olhar o relógio e se levantar. O homem fez uma gracinha para Jordan e Cath e beijou o rosto de Hermione, se despedindo. Hermione se despediu muito animada. Até segurou o bracinho de Jordan e o agitou, como se o menino, muito sorridente, estivesse se despedindo daquele estranho.

Quer saber de uma coisa? – Harry retomou o diálogo de repente. – Você está certo! Talvez eu esteja mesmo precisando de "uma aventura"! Eu vou nessa festa! – ele se virou para Neville com uma falsa animação, disfarçando aquele sentimento estranho que o tomou.

É isso aí, meu amigo! – Neville o cumprimentou. – Vou te apresentar umas gatas que eu conheci! Elas não perdem nenhuma balada!

Os dois casais não se demoraram muito mais tempo na praça. As crianças começaram a ficar agitadas e com fome, era hora de ir. Apenas na hora do almoço o assunto do dia desviou-se um pouco da cerimônia daquela manhã. Meio sem saber por que, Harry decidiu descobrir o que Hermione acharia dele sair aquela noite, depois de tantos meses indo de casa para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa e de passar os finais de semana com os Weasley.

Neville me convidou para sair hoje. – ele comentou depois de saborear uma bela garfada da refeição que Dobby havia preparado com tanto gosto. – E eu decidi que vou.

É mesmo? – Hermione se surpreendeu. – E para onde vocês vão?

Não sei exatamente onde. Ele não me disse, mas é uma balada. – ele falou, observando cada reação da amiga.

Hum... Que bom para você. – falou meio agressiva. – Vai poder se distrair um pouco. Mudar de ares! – ela tentou sorrir.

Espero que você não se importe de ficar sozinha à noite, cuidando das crianças. – Harry cutucou.

Não. Claro que não! Vá mesmo! Divirta-se!

Hum... Tudo bem para você, então? Porque se você não quiser eu não vou. – Harry falou.

Hermione o olhou com surpresa, mas visivelmente satisfeita. Demorou um pouco para responder. Por fim, voltou a olhar o próprio prato e respondeu: - Imagine, Harry. – sorriu com mais sinceridade. – Vá sim. Vai ser bom para você.

Hum... Então eu vou. – ele arrematou, meio decepcionado.

Sabe quem eu vi hoje? – Hermione não deixou a conversa morrer, aproveitando para cutucá-lo também. – Aquele rapaz que encontramos num supermercado uma vez, lembra-se? Um que achou que nós fôssemos casados?

Eu vi vocês dois conversando. – Harry fechou a cara dessa vez.

Viu é? – Hermione perguntou, confusa. – E por que não foi lá falar com ele? Cumprimentá-lo?

Eu ia, mas ele foi embora no momento exato em que eu estava chegando. Aí deixei para lá.

Você ia falar com ele? – Hermione se surpreendeu.

Ia. – ele falou, demonstrando o máximo de indiferença possível. – Você explicou para ele que não somos casados?

Hermione arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, mordida. – Expliquei! – falou com mais agressividade que o necessário. – Deixei bem claro isso!

Ótimo! – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ótimo! – Hermione arrematou.

Ambos voltaram a comer em silêncio, e não se falaram até que fosse realmente necessário.

hr

Harry e Neville combinaram de se encontrar em frente à boate em que estava acontecendo a festa. Harry chegara alguns minutos antes do amigo, e ficou do lado de fora observando o movimento daqueles que entravam.

O prédio de dois andares e com grandes janelas de vidro não ficava num bairro residencial, por isso o som alto e as luzes coloridas que emanavam dele não incomodavam ninguém. Assim como as buzinas dos carros que passavam ali em frente, cumprimentando quem estivesse por ali.

Harry viu que Neville tinha mesmo razão. Aquela festa estava repleta de pessoas bonitas, isso porque ele só tinha visto algumas poucas que chegaram nos cinco minutos em que ele ficou ali parado. Ele ficou imaginando o que encontraria lá dentro visto que, mesmo ali fora, meio perdido, ele já atraía olhares de algumas transeuntes.

Faz tempo que você chegou, cara? – Neville chegou barulhento, muito animado, e deu um tapa nas costas de Harry.

Uns cinco minutos. – Harry respondeu depois de recuperado do susto.

Que achou do lugar? – ele fez sinal para que Harry o acompanhasse até a bilheteria. No caminho acenou para várias pessoas.

De fora parece bem animado. – Harry olhou para cima, de onde raios verdes escapavam do salão e formavam desenhos simétricos no céu. – Acho que lá dentro deve estar melhor ainda.

Pode ter certeza. Eu venho aqui quase toda semana. Acho que consigo até umas bebidas de graça! – ele puxou Harry pelo braço depois que ambos já estavam com as entradas na mão.

Nunca imaginei te ver numa balada, Neville! – Harry sorriu, começando a se contagiar com a animação do amigo.

Nem eu! – Neville respondeu, depois de acenar para um segurança conhecido. – Eu era muito introspectivo na escola, cara. Resolvi mudar. Minha avó fazia amigos com mais facilidade que eu! Hoje sou outra pessoa! E estou feliz!

Que bom para você. – Harry sorriu, orgulhoso do amigo que, um dia, lhe causara pena.

Hei! Olha quem está ali! – Neville levantou o braço no ar e acenou para um grupinho com três moças.

Todas elas usavam os cabelos soltos, uma maquiagem forte, mas não exagerada, e vestidos curtíssimos. Vieram sorridentes em direção aos dois assim que reconheceram o colega de balada.

Como vão, moças? – Neville cumprimentou cada uma com beijos no rosto.

Estamos ótimas, Nev. E você? – uma delas respondeu.

Muito melhor agora que encontrei vocês! – Neville devolveu, sorridente, sem nem ficar vermelho, o que surpreendeu Harry visto que, ele mesmo, teria ficado. – Deixe-me apresentá-las a um grande amigo! – ele puxou Harry para frente. – Este é Harry Potter, um velho amigo da época do colégio.

Olá, olá... – Harry as cumprimentou, tímido.

Ele anda meio desanimado, garotas. Espero que façam ele se divertir hoje! – Neville pediu.

Deixa com a gente, Nev! – uma outra respondeu, e logo enlaçou um dos braços de Harry.

Uma segunda segurou o outro braço e a que sobrou ficou para Neville. Juntos, o grupo caminhou até o bar para pedir algo para começar a "animar" a noite.

Harry começou tímido. Sentou-se num dos bancos do balcão, entre as duas moças, e apenas respondia o que elas perguntavam. A maioria das respostas foram mentirosas, já que ele não podia contar a elas que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, caçando bruxos das trevas.

Mas com o tempo ele começou a se soltar. Conforme a música tocava ele ia balançando os pés, então mexia os ombros, começou a puxar assunto com as moças, até ser, literalmente, arrastado para a pista de dança.

Mesmo incomodado, pois se sentia um idiota quando dançava, Harry começou a se soltar. A música começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, os braços e as pernas começaram a se movimentar sozinhos no ritmo das batidas do DJ. Quando se deu conta, estava de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a música, sem se preocupar se estava dançando direito ou não. Harry se sentiu leve.

O ritmo mudou. As batidas eletrônicas se misturaram a um ritmo latino muito insinuante. Harry pensou em parar um pouco e pegar outra bebida. Já estava suado e com sede, mas suas acompanhantes não permitiram que ele se deslocasse. Cada uma se posicionou de um lado dele e, juntos, os três começaram a se movimentar tentando acompanhar a música.

Harry sentia os corpos firmes e bonitos daquelas duas moças se esfregando nele, sentia a vibração da música em seus ossos, a moça que estava na frente começou a sorrir e se encostar cada vez mais. Às vezes de frente, às vezes de costas.

A moça de trás se esfregava também, mas sempre de frente. Harry podia sentir seus seios macios pressionarem suas costas. Ela passeava as mãos pelas costas dele quando resolvia se afastar. Quando se reaproximava, as mãos circundavam seu corpo e iam sentir seu tórax.

Harry não sabia se era efeito da bebida, que nem foi tanta, mas ele estava começando a se sentir quente e cada vez mais solto. Levantou os braços e começou a mexer mais ainda o corpo, num ritmo freqüente. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não prestou atenção na música, e sim nos toques que recebia. Deu-se conta do quanto aquilo era bom, e de quanto tempo ele não sentia aquilo. Molhou os lábios com a língua, num gesto involuntário de quem estava com a boca seca. Foi surpreendido por mãos urgentes que circundaram seu pescoço, e lábios atrevidos que se colaram aos seus.

Sentiu a moça que requebrava atrás dele se afastar, abriu a boca para receber o beijo da que estava na frente. Agarrou-a pela cintura e se entregou àquela sensação. A beijou com vontade. O gosto doce do batom que ela usava se misturava ao leve sabor do coquetel de menta que ela havia tomado um pouco antes.

Harry a apertava contra si, a mente completamente vazia, passeava suas mãos pelo corpo dela com atrevimento. Estava sentindo perder o controle, mal parava para respirar. As mãos dela também o exploravam com vontade, deixando-o completamente aceso. Se estivessem sozinhos Harry a possuiria ali mesmo, sem pensar em nada. Nada poderia detê-lo, a não ser os olhos castanhos e acusadores que surgiram em sua mente de repente. Os olhos de Hermione. Harry estancou bruscamente, assustando sua parceira.

Algum problema, gato? – ela perguntou, ainda com os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Estava ofegante.

Não... – Harry respondeu, sentindo-se mal, sentindo-se culpado. – Eu só... – ele se afastou dela, delicadamente. – Só... Acho que deveríamos respirar de vez em quando! – ele a olhou e sorriu.

Acho que seria bom mesmo. – ela sorriu também, e voltou a aproximar os lábios dos dele.

Quer beber alguma coisa? – Harry se afastou discretamente. – Eu estou morrendo de sede.

Claro! – ela respondeu. – Vamos lá.

Os dois saíram da pista de mãos dadas. Harry pediu as bebidas e, apesar de ainda estar se sentindo muito animado, não quis mais voltar a dançar. Não demorou muito também para ele decidir que era hora de ir embora. A moça, com certeza, ficara decepcionada, mas a noite era uma criança, e ainda havia muitos homens solteiros e cheios de "amor para dar" naquela festa.

hr

Era a terceira vez que Hermione, cansada de se virar na cama, iluminava o quarto, pegava o livro no criado-mudo e voltava a ler o mesmo capítulo que já havia tentado começar. Algo naquela noite a estava deixando extremamente agitada.

Curiosamente, toda vez que ela se perguntava por quê, a imagem de Harry rodeado por mulheres bonitas e alegres, com vestidos curtos e alguns mililitros, para não dizer litros, de álcool na cabeça, lhe aparecia na mente. Era nessas horas que ela decidia pegar o livro de novo, mas isso não estava funcionando.

Aborrecida, Hermione decidiu que talvez um copo de água, ou um chá, trariam seu sono de volta. Desceu as escadas, desanimada, sem nem acender as luzes, e se encaminhava para a cozinha quando ouviu o click característico de porta sendo destrancada por magia.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi que Harry resolvera voltar cedo, mas mesmo este pensamento não lhe aliviou a tensão, já que ela, achando que ele não voltaria logo, não se preocupou em colocar um roupão.

Hermione ficou parada ao pé da escada, sem saber para onde ir. Voltar correndo para o quarto seria ridículo. Ela não teria tempo, e se sentiria como uma adolescente chegando em casa tarde depois de uma festa.

Antes que ela pudesse decidir o que fazer, a porta se abriu, Harry entrou e acendeu a luz da sala. Ele levou um susto ao ver Hermione parada ali, àquela hora da madrugada. Hermione, por reflexo, apenas cruzou os braços na frente do peito, o que disfarçava parcialmente a semitransparência da camisola, mas ainda deixava suas pernas de fora. As mesmas pernas que Harry presenciara serem cuidadosamente tratadas com creme hidratante. Até a camisola era a mesma. Ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

Oi. – falou, perdido, para afastar os "maus pensamentos".

Oi. – Hermione sorriu, sem graça, e se aproximou das costas do sofá, na tentativa de esconder as pernas. – Chegou cedo.

É. – Harry colocou as chaves sobre a mesinha de canto, desviando sempre o olhar dela. – A festa estava boa, mas eu estava cansado. E você? Por que ainda está acordada?

Não estava conseguindo dormir. – ela apertou mais os braços na frente do corpo. Estava notando que Harry tentava não olhar para ela, mas quando olhava, não era do mesmo jeito que o velho Harry costumava olhar. – Deve ser o calor.

Tem razão. – Harry concordou. – A noite está mesmo quente. – ele riu. – Talvez você devesse ter ido à festa, então.

Hum... – ela riu também. – Não sou muito chegada a festas, você sabe.

É... Sei.

E então o assunto acabou. Ambos ficaram ali, um de frente para o outro, olhando para o chão, pensando em algo para dizer, mas sem encontrar nada que valesse a pena.

Bom... – Harry suspirou, sentindo-se ridículo. – Eu vou dormir então.

Eu ainda vou ficar um pouco acordada. Acho que vou tomar um chá.

Ok... Boa noite, então. – Harry sorriu e tomou o rumo de seu quarto.

Boa noite. – Hermione respondeu e ficou observando-o se afastar. Sentiu o sono, de repente, voltar, como quando se toma um remédio que começou a fazer efeito.

Agora que me lembrei! – Harry virou-se de repente, já tendo subido metade dos degraus. Hermione olhou imediatamente para o lado, tentando disfarçar. – Você conseguiu alguém para acabar com as fadas mordentes?

Que fadas mordentes? – ela perguntou, realmente intrigada. – Ah... – ela se corrigiu, então.

Havia mesmo fadas mordentes na sua casa? – Harry se apoiou no corrimão, com uma cara divertida.

Claro que sim! – Hermione cruzou os braços, fazendo-se de ofendida. – Por que eu inventaria?

Porque você é orgulhosa demais para admitir que se arrependera de ir embora? – ele provocou.

Quem disse que eu me arrependi? – ela o encarou, séria. – Eu só fiquei porque você insistiu muito!

Harry balançou a cabeça, inconformado, mas sorrindo: - Ok, ok. Eu não vou discutir com você, Mione. Você nunca vai admitir.

Eu não tenho nada para admitir, Harry! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando, sérios, mas depois caíram na risada. Os dois já haviam tido motivos melhores por que brigar, não brigariam por algo tão bobo.

Acho que está passando da hora de dormirmos, Harry. – Hermione, ainda sorrindo, desistiu de sua bebida e voltou a subir as escadas.

Primeiro as damas! – Harry se encostou mais ao corrimão e estendeu o braço em direção aos quartos, dando passagem a ela. Ele tentava não rir, sabia que poderia mesmo deixá-la brava.

Obrigada! – ela respondeu, passando por ele. Mas antes que se afastasse de verdade, incomodada com o sorriso que ainda dançava no rosto dele, ela parou e perguntou: - Qual é a graça, afinal? – mais uma vez com as mãos na cintura, um degrau era tudo que os separava.

Você não consegue ficar sem ninguém para discutir, não é?

Foi você quem começou! – ela se defendeu, bem humorada.

Ainda havia espaço para uma resposta, mas ela não veio. No lugar dela veio o silêncio, e com ele a expectativa. Um olhando para o outro, esperando quem falaria alguma coisa primeiro. Como nada era dito, houve tempo de se olharem, de perceberem o quão próximos tinham ficado um do outro, de notarem que ainda sorriam. Sorrisos que foram desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo, desencorajados pelo espaço que ficava cada vez menor entre eles, até não haver mais nenhum. Até haver apenas o toque dos lábios que se desejavam sem saber.

Não houve tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Não houve tempo para raciocínios, coerência, nada, apenas para o impulso. E impulsos agora eram tudo que eles sentiam. Impulsos nervosos que obrigavam seus corpos a se unirem mais ainda. Impulsos que os deixavam completamente perdidos nas sensações espetaculares que a boca de um causava no outro.

Hermione se sentiu invadida por um calor muito mais forte do que aquele que, supostamente, não a deixara dormir, assim que sentiu as mãos de Harry tocarem suas costas por cima da camisola fina. E conforme ele as passeava por ela, ia fazendo os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, as pernas enfraquecerem. Ela quase havia se esquecido daquela sensação. Por meses ela chegou a achar que jamais sentiria aquilo de novo.

Com Harry as sensações eram mais diretas. Havia o calor, havia os arrepios, mas mais do que isso, havia a plena resposta de seu corpo ao toque macio da pele de Hermione. A sensação enlouquecedora dos seios dela pressionando seu peito e de seu corpo já pronto, pressionando as coxas dela.

Em questão de segundos Harry a encostou na parede. Hermione não ofereceu a menor resistência, ao contrário. Como que controlada por algo invisível, ela ia afastando as pernas conforme a mão dele subia por sua coxa, levantando-lhe a camisola. Eles sabiam que aconteceria ali, naquele instante, daquele jeito.

Nhéééé! Nhéééé!

Foi como se um alarme disparasse dentro de suas cabeças. Ambos, imediatamente, se afastaram, ofegantes, e ficaram se olhando por uma pequena fração de segundos antes de desviarem os olhos para o chão. O bebê ainda chorava, mas nenhum deles parecia realmente estar ouvindo.

Harry deu passos para trás, até se encostar novamente ao corrimão. Hermione continuou prensada na parede, mas voltou a cruzar os braços à frente do corpo. Eles não tinham coragem de se olhar, mas se o fizessem, veriam o quanto estavam ruborizados, e suados. Envergonhados, e decepcionados. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu... – Harry tentou.

Eu vou olhar o bebê! – Hermione o cortou imediatamente, e terminou de subir as escadas correndo.

Harry ainda ficou sentado por uns instantes, esperando que seu corpo voltasse a se acalmar. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e a cabeça nas mãos. A meneava sem saber ao certo se arrependido pelo que acontecera, ou se inconformado com o fato de um dos bebês ter acordado bem na hora.

O fato era que se terminasse daquele jeito a convivência talvez se tornasse difícil. Eles precisavam conversar a respeito, esclarecer o que quer que fosse. Harry ouviu que agora os dois bebês choravam, e decidiu que deveria ir ajudar. Enquanto andava, pensava em algo para dizer, mas o que se diz num momento desses? Ele não tinha idéia.

Quando chegou na porta do quarto Hermione estava ao lado do berço de Jordan, já com Cath nos braços. A menina estava muito quieta, os olhos semicerrados, pronta para voltar a dormir. Jordan estava sentado no berço, tentando se levantar apoiado nas grades, chorando a plenos pulmões. Harry se aproximou e o pegou no colo.

Acho que ela teve um pesadelo. – Hermione explicou. – Aí acordou ele também.

Eu nem sabia que bebês tinham pesadelos. – Harry gracejou, enquanto ajeitava Jordan nos braços para fazê-lo voltar a dormir também.

Não demorou até o silêncio tomar conta da casa de novo. Era preciso dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Me desculpe, Harry. – Hermione começou, envergonhada, sem olhar para ele. – Eu não sei o que houve. Eu...

Harry achou que se sentiria aliviado se Hermione tomasse a iniciativa de dizer qualquer coisa, mas nunca imaginou que ela começaria pedindo desculpas. Definitivamente não foi alívio o que ele sentiu. Foi mais decepção. Ele não achava que havia realmente algo de que se desculpar.

Não foi nada, Hermione. – ele respondeu automaticamente. – Quer dizer! Não que não tenha sido inada/i! É só que... Não foi nada igrave/i!

Eu entendi. – Hermione respondeu então. – Foi... Foi apenas um impulso, não é? – ela caminhou até o berço de Cath, que já estava dormindo novamente.

É... – Harry respondeu, desanimado. – Foi...

Deve ser normal quando se está a tanto tempo sozinho, mas... Bom... Eu espero que isso não prejudique nossa amizade. – ela olhou para ele pela primeira vez, preocupada.

Claro que não! – Harry respondeu sinceramente. Nunca havia pensado nisso.

Não vai acontecer de novo. – Hermione garantiu. Pegou Jordan, adormecido também, dos braços de Harry e o colocou no berço.

Não? – Harry perguntou, mais confuso que decepcionado. Por fim torceu para que ela não tivesse ouvido, ou que tivesse interpretado como uma afirmação.

Eu vou me deitar. – Hermione passou por ele rapidamente. – Boa noite.

Harry percebeu que ela havia ficado corada de novo. Ela havia percebido que ele esperava qualquer outra coisa. Mas Harry a conhecia bastante para saber que seria melhor esperar um pouco. Aquele acontecimento, tudo aquilo que estavam sentindo em relação um ao outro, ainda era muito novo para ambos.

Boa noite. – ele respondeu apenas, conformado. Deu uma última olhada nos bebês, fechou a porta, e foi se deitar também, sentindo-se péssimo.

**N/A: Pois é, galera. Voltei! Eu sei q demorou, mas a vida é assim. Primeiro é a falta de imaginação, depois o excesso de coisas para fazer. Enfim. Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena e que, embora eu saiba que alguns de vcs vão achar o capítulo peq para tamanha demora, gostem do que escrevi. **

**Terei q, mais uma vez, pedir a paciência de vcs, pq não sei quando colocarei o próximo capítulo. Não vou ter pressa para não correr o risco de escrever qq coisa e acabar decepcionando-os no final como aconteceu em Um noivo para mamãe. Enquanto isso vou pedindo para que vcs comentem, dêem suas sugestões, enfim... Mostrem que estão lendo a fic, e mais, que estão gostando ou não dela. **

**Mais uma vez volto a repetir: os comentários de vcs estimulam minha imaginação pq, além de me fazerem ver q vcs lêem o que eu escrevo, alguns pontos de vista de vcs a respeito da história me dão algumas idéias, sacadas q eu não tive, mas que se encaixam perfeitamente no contexto.**

**Bom... Acho q era o q eu tinha a dizer. Um beijo a todos e até a próxima...**


	7. O veneno do besouro

Assim como Harry imaginava, os dias que se seguiram ao incidente na escada foram extremamente desconfortáveis. Ele próprio achou, por um instante, que o ocorrido não fosse mudar nada entre os dois, ou deixá-lo pouco à vontade perto de Hermione, mas estava enganado. O horário das refeições era o pior, já que os dois eram obrigados a passar algum tempo juntos, e esse era o momento mais silencioso que o Largo Grimmauld presenciava.

Aquele café - da - manhã não estava sendo diferente. Hermione e Harry, sentados cada um numa ponta da mesa, saboreavam suas torradas com geléia e seu chá, em silêncio. Como desculpa para não se falarem, eles traziam um livro e um jornal, respectivamente. Enquanto isso Dobby, entre os dois, se mantinha concentrado em enfeitiçar duas colheres que serviam, sozinhas, mingau aos bebês.

_Harry Potter e a amiga estão tão calados. – Dobby quebrou o silêncio. - Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

_Não. – Hermione respondeu, prontamente. – É impressão sua. – sorriu, fazendo sinal para o elfo de que Cath havia enfiado a mão no prato de mingau.

_Concordo que não aconteceu nada grave, Dobby. – Harry se pronunciou então. – Mas não é impressão sua estarmos mais calados ultimamente. – ele olhou para Hermione, que apenas baixou os olhos novamente para seu livro.

Harry suspirou, desapontado, e Dobby voltou sua atenção apenas aos bebês.

_Isso é o meu celular? – Hermione perguntou, de repente, sentindo-se contente por ter uma desculpa para sair da mesa.

Harry balançou a cabeça, incomodado, enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos para fora do cômodo. – Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça... – sussurrou, aéreo, antes de levar uma torrada à boca.

_O que foi, Harry Potter? – Dobby perguntou.

_Nada não, Dobby... – ele respondeu, apenas. – i "Por que eu tinha que beijá-la daquele jeito?" /i – ele começou a refletir. – i "Bom... Não teria sido nada de mais se ela tivesse me impedido. Eu poderia dar a desculpa de que estava um pouco bêbado, talvez ela não se sentisse tão mal." /i – suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos, inconformado. – i "Ela está me deixando louco!" /i – então olhou para os lados, assustado, achando que pudesse ter dito aquilo alto. – i "Não ela, exatamente. Mas é que ela é a mulher que está mais perto, não é? Qualquer outra poderia me deixar do mesmo jeito!" /i – ele balançou a cabeça para dar credibilidade a si mesmo.

_Bom dia, sr Potter! Bom dia, bebezinhos lindos! Bom dia Dobby! – Mary Jane chegou para trabalhar, com a animação de sempre.

_Bom dia, srta Carter. – Harry sorriu - embora há alguns dias a voz fina e meiga de Mary Jane viesse lhe irritando - imaginando se a chegada dela exatamente naquele instante não fora um "sinal".

_Bom dia, sr Potter, Dobby. – Angelina chegara junto com sua extravagante colega de trabalho, mas muito mais discreta.

_Bom dia, sra Stuart. – ele respondeu, educadamente.

_Quer que terminemos isso, Dobby? – a babá mais velha perguntou ao elfo.

_Dobby já terminou com o menino Jordan, mas a menina Catharine tem que comer mais. – Dobby respondeu, prontamente.

_Então vou levá-lo lá para cima, Dobby. Vai ser mais fácil se você puder se concentrar somente em um deles, não? – ela sorriu, simpática.

_Com certeza. Dobby agradece.

_Pode deixar que eu termino de alimentá-la, Dobby! – Mary Jane se prontificou assim que Angelina sumiu de vista. – Vá lá para a cozinha. – disse autoritária, já tomando uma cadeira ao lado de Harry.

_Dobby não se importa de fazer isso. – ele respondeu, incomodado com o atrevimento da moça.

_Pode ir, Dobby. – Harry concordou, analisando a babá com mais cuidado. – Mar... A srta Carter termina o mingau.

_Sim senhor. – Dobby fez uma reverência pouco satisfeita e foi para a cozinha com a cara feia.

Mary Jane, sorridente, tirou Cath da cadeirinha, já que para sentar perto de Harry, ela ficara longe da menina, e começou a alimentá-la. – Dormiu bem essa noite, sr Potter? – perguntou, com um sorrisinho meigo e interessado.

Harry a olhou antes de responder. Já havia admitido a si mesmo que Mary Jane, definitivamente, tinha um interesse por ele, mas nunca havia se disposto, realmente, a dar alguma esperança à moça.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado em sua cabeça. Por que não? Melhor do que ficar tendo fantasias com uma pessoa que não queria ser dele. Além do mais, era apenas uma necessidade física, não era? E, nesse caso, seria mesmo uma falta de respeito que acontecesse com Hermione.

_Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu, melancólico. – Demorei a pegar no sono e não tinha nada de bom com que me distrair até ele chegar. – sorriu, soando atrevido demais para seu próprio gosto.

A babá riu, marota, e desviou a atenção à Cath.

_Bom dia, srta Carter. – Hermione apareceu, séria, pela entrada da sala de jantar, e olhou da moça para Harry como se não reconhecesse quem estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa.

_Bom dia, sra Weasley. – a babá ficou séria imediatamente.

_Han, han. – ela limpou a garganta, tensa. – Avisei a sra Stuart que ela não precisa me esperar chegar hoje. Eu não vou jantar em casa, então você também não precisa me esperar para comer, Harry. – falou rapidamente.

_Por que você não vem jantar em casa? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer casual. – Vai sair com a Luna?

_Não. – ela respondeu, então. – Com o Oliver. Han, han. – limpou a garganta de novo, enquanto fuçava, freneticamente, dentro da bolsa que havia trazido consigo.

_Ah ta... – Harry desmontou na cadeira, mas com alguma dignidade.

_Você não se importa, não é, de ficar sozinho à noite cuidando das crianças? – observou sua reação, depois de repetir as palavras que ele mesmo usara um dia.

_Absolutamente! – ele retrucou. – Espero que se divirta. – sorriu.

_Aposto que sim. – ela sorriu também. – De qualquer maneira estarei no celular, se precisar. Não posso atender o espelho perto dele, não é? Pelo menos não por enquanto.

_Lógico. – Harry concordou, começando mesmo a se incomodar.

_Você quer que eu te espere para sair? – perguntou.

_Não. Ainda vou fazer uma horinha. – sorriu e brincou com a mãozinha da filha no colo da babá.

_Ok então. – Hermione olhou, antipática, para a babá. – Bom dia a todos. Cuidado para não se atrasar, Harry.

_Ainda tenho um tempinho.

_Ok. Tchau. – ela finalmente conseguiu ir embora e deixá-los sozinhos, a contragosto.

_ i "Por enquanto?!" /i – ele se perguntou, revoltado. – i "Definitivamente eu nunca vou entender as mulheres. Posso jurar que esse "por enquanto" foi uma provocação. Mas para que, então?!" /i

_Que bom que a sra Weasley está se recuperando da perda do marido, não é? – Mary Jane comentou, espertamente. – Ela é tão jovem ainda. E o senhor também. – completou.

_Bom... – Harry deixou sua confusão de lado. – Então não me chame mais de senhor. – sorriu. – Pelo menos não quando estivermos só nós dois, ok?

_Sim se... Ok. – ela riu, não contendo a satisfação. - Se quiser posso ficar até mais tarde para ajudá-lo com as crianças. – jogou também suas cartas.

_Tenho idéia melhor. – Harry falou, disposto a não ficar na pior. – Por que não saímos para jantar essa noite? Só nós dois? Dobby já provou que pode cuidar sozinho das crianças por algumas horas.

A colher que Mary Jane levava à boca de Cath despencou da sua mão, espirrando mingau por todos os lados e causando a risada gostosa da garotinha. Apesar de todos os sinais daquela manhã, ela não podia imaginar algo tão direto.

_Mesmo? – ela perguntou, espantada.

_Sim. – Harry riu da reação da moça.

_Cl-claro, sr... Harry! – ela sorriu, de orelha a orelha. – Eu adoraria!

_Ótimo! – Harry comemorou. – Só preciso avisar a Hermione. – sorriu, maquiavélico.

hr

Hermione estava um pouco nervosa. Fazia tanto tempo que não saía com ninguém. Nunca tivera, realmente, um namoro normal com Rony. Apesar do sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro, o relacionamento começara tão de repente que não houvera tempo para jantares românticos e todo aquele ritual que precede o início do namoro propriamente dito.

Por outro lado, uma série de dúvidas e uma pontinha de arrependimento começavam a abordá-la. Será que estava mesmo pronta para se relacionar de novo? Será que aquilo realmente significava o início de um novo relacionamento? O que será que os outros pensariam? Havia se passado tempo suficiente desde a morte de Rony? Por que ela aceitaria a idéia de namorar um desconhecido, mas não Harry?

Nesse ponto ela riu de si mesma, sentindo-se ridícula. Por que ela pensaria em namorar Harry? Nunca havia sentido nada especial por ele. Estava apenas carente.

_Espero que este sorriso tenha algo a ver comigo. – Oliver surgiu de repente, pelo menos para ela que estava tão distraída.

_Oliver! Nem te vi chegar. – ela sorriu, embora encabulada por, definitivamente, aquele sorriso não ter nada a ver com ele.

_Faz tempo que está aqui? – ele perguntou, puxando a cadeira para se sentar. – Nunca tenho imprevistos no escritório, mas hoje tive, acredita? – sorriu.

_Imagine. Cheguei há pouco tempo. Fiquei feliz em ver que não havia te feito esperar. – ela sorriu de volta. – Tomei a liberdade de pedir um vinho. Espero que não se importe.

_Está brincando? Adoro mulheres que me surpreendem, e já vi que você é uma dessas. – ele serviu-se. – Surpreendeu-me desde o primeiro dia, quando dei de cara com um carrinho com dois bebês! – ele riu com vontade.

Ela teve que rir também. Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de surpresa de que os homens costumam gostar. – Como eu te disse, apenas Jordan é meu filho. Foi apenas uma coincidência o fato dos dois terem nascido no mesmo dia. – ela ficou mais séria. – Uma infeliz coincidência...

_Hum... Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que houve. – ele ficou sem graça por tê-la feito pensar no assunto. – Se não quiser falar sobre isso...

_Não tem mais problema. – ela sorriu, ligeiramente. – E aposto que você tem um monte de perguntas para me fazer, não? A começar pelo fato de dividir casa com meu cunhado.

_Bom. – ele coçou a cabeça, encabulado. – De certo modo sim. É um pouco estranho...

_Harry e eu somos praticamente irmãos. – ela sorriu, embora tenha sentido um leve mal estar ao se lembrar do beijo caloroso que ambos haviam trocado. – Nos conhecemos desde crianças e ele ficou realmente muito abalado com a morte da esposa. Ainda por cima ficara com uma filha pequena para criar. Eu apenas me senti na obrigação de ajudar.

_Entendo. E acho muito bonito da sua parte. – ele colocou a mão sobre a mão dela que estava descansando sobre a mesa. – Apesar de ter sua própria dor e de também ter ficado sozinha para cuidar de um bebê, você se prontificou a ajudá-lo. – e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, contemplativo. – Você é uma mulher muito generosa, Hermione. Seu marido com certeza foi um homem de muita sorte. – sorriu.

_Você está me deixando sem graça, Oliver. – ela retirou a mão, delicadamente, e interrompeu o contato visual com ele. Sentia-se lisonjeada com aquelas palavras, mas incomodada também. – Aposto como qualquer um faria isso por um amigo de verdade. – sorriu, modesta.

_Que maravilha se todos no mundo fossem como você, mas a maioria não é... – ele suspirou. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, porque esse te deixa pouco confortável. – ele olhou para os lados em busca de um garçom. – Que tal se pedíssemos? Você está com fome?

_Para falar a verdade estou sim. – ela sorriu, agradecida.

hr

Harry estava se sentindo pouco confortável. Havia, há algumas horas, se arrependido de convidar Mary Jane para sair. Não por que não simpatizasse com ela, mas porque estava se sentindo como um homem casado que ilude sua secretária, mesmo não tendo a menor intenção de ter algum relacionamento sério com ela. Só que agora estava feito. Ele não podia simplesmente desmarcar.

Já se sabendo cheio de segundas intenções, Harry preferiu marcar com ela em um lugar trouxa, longe das vistas da maioria de seus amigos. Não queria ninguém comentando o assunto.

Estava, nesse momento, esperando, encostado ao carro, em frente à casa dela. Não quis entrar visto que, com certeza, seria tratado com mesura demais por seus familiares por ser "Harry Potter".

Mary Jane não o fez esperar muito, mas se o tivesse feito, Harry acharia que tinha valido a pena. A moça resolveu mesmo impressionar aquela noite. Ele ouviu a voz dela despedindo-se dos seus antes de abrir a porta e avistá-la num justo, mas não vulgar, vestido vermelho. Um cinto, uma bolsa de mão e sapatos de salto agulha, todos pretos, completavam o visual.

Conforme ia se aproximando, Harry pode se ater aos detalhes. Minúsculos brincos de rubi adornavam-lhe as orelhas, amostra graças ao coque despojado que ela adotara. Por não estar com os cabelos soltos, também seu decote ficava a vista e, para realçá-lo ainda mais, havia uma correntinha dourada de onde corria um filete de rubis que descia em direção ao vale dos seios.

Ao sentir o perfume doce que emanava de seu corpo, assim que ela chegou até ele, todo arrependimento que ele havia sentido desaparecera. Com um sorriso abobado, ele simplesmente descruzou os braços e afastou-se da porta do carro, abrindo-a para ela.

Mary Jane sorria internamente. Sabia que aquela falta de palavras, acompanhada daquele sorriso e da imobilidade dele quando a viu sair de casa, significavam que ela havia conseguido o efeito desejado.

_Para onde nós vamos, sen... Harry? – perguntou quando ele deu a partida no carro.

_Para onde você quiser! – ele respondeu, encantado. Ela apenas sorriu. – Quer dizer... Eu fiz reservas num restaurante do qual gosto muito. É para lá que vamos. – respondeu, atrapalhado.

_Claro. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

_Você está... Incrível! – ele elogiou.

_Obrigada. – ela agradeceu. – Me deu trabalho decidir que roupa usaria. Tive medo de ter exagerado. – fez charme.

_Absolutamente. Você está perfeita!

_Você também está muito bonito. Você fica bem sem os óculos. – observou.

_Você achou? – ele ficou sem graça. – Minha esp... Gina me convenceu a usar lentes, mas eu ainda prefiro os óculos. Só as uso para sair.

_Posso confessar uma coisa? – ela sorriu, constrangida. – Eu também uso lentes corretivas. Na minha opinião é uma das melhores invenções trouxas. Eu não fico bem de óculos.

_Duvido! – Harry falou, espontâneo.

_É sério! – ela rebateu. – Mas você fica bem com os dois, embora os óculos te dêem um ar mais... Intelectual!

_E qual você prefere? – ele arriscou.

_Hum... Você fica bem dos dois jeitos!

Harry sorriu, o ego inflado pelo elogio, embora nunca se sentisse muito à vontade com eles. De qualquer maneira, naquela noite, ele não era, realmente, o mesmo Harry de sempre. Estava sentindo-se inescrupulosamente diferente. E estava gostando da sensação.

_Chegamos. – ele avisou, então.

Mary Jane fez menção de abrir a porta, mas ele não permitiu. Com um gesto de mãos a fez parar. Desceu do carro e correu para abrir a porta para ela, dispensando o funcionário que o faria à porta do restaurante.

Depois estendeu o braço e entrou com ela no ambiente simples, mas sofisticado. Outro funcionário guiou-os até a mesa reservada para ele. Um terceiro trouxe champanhe, informando que voltaria a seguir para anotar os pedidos.

_Lindo lugar, Harry. – ela elogiou, admirando a decoração.

_Que bom que gostou. A comida aqui também é ótima. Já sabe o que vai pedir?

_Hum... – ela pegou o menu e começou a lê-lo. – Meu deus! Tudo aqui é escrito em italiano? – falou um pouco alto, perdendo a compostura e voltando a se parecer com a espevitada babá.

_Se quiser eu peço. – Harry falou, num tom mais baixo, na esperança de que ela não voltasse a falar alto.

_Acho melhor. – ela deixou o menu de lado. – Confio no seu bom gosto. – sorriu.

Harry sorriu de volta, lembrando-se de quando a senhora Weasley falava das moças que tinham muito por fora, mas nada por dentro. Com um gesto, chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

hr

_Então você é médica? Em que hospital trabalha? – Oliver perguntou, interessado.

_Hum... – Hermione gaguejou. – No... No... Saint'Leopold! – respondeu de sopetão. Odiava mentir, mas sabia que teria que fazê-lo em algum momento.

_Hum... – Oliver fez, enquanto cortava um pedaço do suculento peixe em seu prato. – Perto de Surrey?

_Isso! – ela respondeu. – Esse mesmo. E você? O que faz?

_Eu sou escritor. – ele respondeu, sorridente. – Qual sua especialidade? Aposto como é pediatria!

_Hum... Isso... Pediatria. – concordou, sem graça. - Adoro crianças. Mas fale mais de você! – pediu, quase desesperada.

_Ah, eu adoro o que faço, sabe? Escrevo histórias para crianças. Temos isso em comum! – sorriu. – Também as adoro. Vou te dar exemplares dos meus livros publicados, assim você poderá ler para seu filho quando ele estiver maiorzinho.

_Eu vou adorar. – Hermione começou a sentir-se mais confortável. – Eu adoro livros! Harry tem uma biblioteca enorme em casa, mas ele não liga muito. Sempre fiquei impressionada com o desinteresse dele e do Rony com... – ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – Me desculpe. Eu não pretendia...

_Não tem problema. – Oliver sorriu, cordial. – Onde mesmo você disse que estudou?

_Oh... Foi... Foi num internato... Muito, muito longe daqui! Provavelmente você nunca ouviu falar. – ela tentou cortar o assunto voltando-se ao seu prato. – Esse peixe está mesmo magnífico!

_Por que não me diz? Já fiz palestras em dezenas de colégios, inclusive internatos. De repente conheço o seu. – ele insistiu.

_Hum... Foi... – ela olhou para os lados, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. – Foi no colégio para moças Elizabeth II. – falou de uma vez.

_Para moças? – Oliver perguntou, intrigado. – Mas você não disse que conheceu seu marido e seu cunhado no colégio?

_Ai... Foi, mas... Hum... Eles estudavam num colégio próximo, sabe? – ela começou a suar. – Às vezes os dois colégios faziam bailes e foi então que nos conhecemos... – sorriu, embora se sentindo péssima. – Será que você me dá licença? Eu preciso ir ao toilet.

_É claro. – Oliver sorriu, paciente. Já havia notado que havia algo estranho no ar.

Hermione se dirigiu ao toilet o mais rápido que pode, embora não quisesse passar a impressão de estar apressada. Quando entrou no cômodo, apoiou as mãos sobre as bonitas pias de mármore e se mirou no espelho. Quase não se reconheceu. A Hermione do outro lado olhava-a acusadora. Como podia pensar em começar um relacionamento em meio a tantas mentiras? Por que aceitara aquele convite? Apenas para fazer ciúme a Harry? Para fugir dele? Fugir de quê, afinal?

O fato é que nem ela mesma sabia. Há muito vinha sentindo-se diferente perto de Harry. Mesmo antes do beijo, mas nunca imaginara que pudesse fazer, novamente, o papel ridículo que fizera na época do colégio na tentativa de chamar a atenção de Rony. O pior é que o estava fazendo, e com um trouxa.

Desde que entrara no mundo da magia não havia mais tido tanto contato com eles e, quando tinha, quase não precisava falar de sua própria vida, portanto não precisava mentir. Sabia que teria que esconder algumas coisas, mas não imaginava que teria que inventar tantas outras assim, logo no primeiro encontro. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal. Um sinal de que ela havia se precipitado.

hr

_Uh! Eu nunca fui muito boa no colégio, sabe? Não consegui vaga em Hogwarts, mas fui aceita num colégio menorzinho, no interior. Puxa! Eu odiava estudar transfiguração! Mas gostava de poções! Se bem que a única que eu conseguia, realmente, acertar era a poção do amor! – ela riu com vontade depois das muitas taças de vinho que havia tomado para molhar a boca, já que ela ficava constantemente seca de tanto que a moça falava.

_Hum... Poção do amor, é? – Harry perguntava, tentando mostrar algum interesse, embora estivesse aborrecido já há algum tempo.

_É... E você? De que assunto mais gostava no colégio? – Harry fez menção de responder, mas não teve tempo. – Nem precisa dizer! Tenho certeza de que era DCAT, não era?

_Hum... Também... Eu era muito bom nisso, mas acho que...

_Eu nunca conseguia derrotar o bicho-papão. Ficava tão frustrada... – ela suspirou, pensativa. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, porque essa coisa de colégio é meio chata, não é? Eu acho, pelo menos...

_É... Pode ser... Por que você resolveu se tornar babá, por exemplo?

_Ah... Não foi uma coisa que eu decidi, sabe? Acontece que não arrumei nenhum outro emprego... – riu, sem graça. – Até fui contratada como assistente da mme Malkin, sabe? No Beco Diagonal. Mas no primeiro dia quase estrangulei uma moça com um feitiço mal feito que eu coloquei na fita métrica...

_Não me diga! – Harry se segurou para não rir.

_Mas com crianças eu levo jeito. Além disso, não é preciso usar feitiços com elas, não é mesmo?

_Espero que não. – falou, começando a concordar com Hermione quanto à idéia de contratá-la como babá. – Hum... E aquele problema com os sereianos, hein? Que coisa absurda, você não acha? – resolveu mudar de assunto de novo.

_Sereianos?! – ela desistiu de sorver seu vinho na última hora. – Sereianos existem? – perguntou, surpresa.

_Erh... Não só existem, como estão no Profeta Diário o tempo todo nas duas últimas semanas!

_É mesmo?! – ela limpou a boca com o lenço. – Não fazia idéia, mas também não leio muito o Profeta Diário, a não ser a coluna da Rita Skeeter! Aquela mulher é o máximo, você não acha?! Sempre contando os podres dos famosos. Adoro ficar por dentro do que acontece com eles!

_ i "Meu Deus!" /i – foi tudo que Harry teve tempo de pensar, visto que Mary Jane nem ao menos respirava enquanto falava da coluna de sua jornalista favorita e ele se sentia na obrigação de, pelo menos, tentar prestar atenção nela.

A essa altura do jantar Harry estava completamente convencido de que Mary Jane Carter não era mulher para ele. Ele não agüentaria conviver com ela, fora de uma relação profissional, por mais de dois dias. Não havia nada que os dois pudessem conversar, nada que interessasse aos dois, absolutamente nada em comum.

A única coisa nela que chamava a atenção de Harry era a beleza, mas mesmo isto, embora para maioria dos homens fosse um bom começo, não era suficiente para ele. E mesmo que ele resolvesse apenas curtir a noite, algo lhe dizia que se avançasse um pouco mais com ela, nunca mais conseguiria se livrar.

hr

Hermione não tivera ânimo nem para aparatar em casa. Aproveitando que não poderia mesmo fazê-lo na frente de Oliver, tomou um táxi e aproveitou o tempo que gastara para chegar em casa para pensar no encontro daquela noite. Quando finalmente chegou, mais cansada do que quando simplesmente vai para casa sem nada que a relaxe do dia de trabalho, viu que não era a única pensativa aquela noite.

Harry já havia chegado de seu encontro e havia se jogado no sofá. A cabeça apoiada no encosto, o corpo semideitado e as pernas esticadas em direção à mesa de centro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele apenas os abriu quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

_Ué! – Hermione exclamou ao vê-lo em casa. – Já chegou? – trancou a porta e foi parar em frente dele, com uma cara debochada. – Achei que você não fosse voltar para casa cedo hoje. – cruzou os braços aguardando a explicação.

_Também achei. – Harry suspirou e sentou-se direito no sofá. – Mas a verdade é que eu não via a hora de voltar para casa! – cruzou os braços e ficou olhando os próprios pés.

_Hum... – Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele. – Estranho. Você parecia tão empolgado quando espelhou para o meu consultório para avisar que não iria estar em casa quando eu chegasse.

_Pois é. – respondeu. – Também não achei que você fosse voltar cedo.

_Achou sim! – ela riu. – Você sabe que eu não passaria a noite, ou a madrugada, fora de casa!

_E por que eu passaria?! – ele perguntou, ofendido.

_Porque você é homem! – ela riu, achando que a conclusão seria óbvia. – Vocês ficam mais tranqüilos em suas noitadas, mesmo tendo que deixar os filhos em casa, do que nós, mulheres! Aliás, nós não temos a menor vocação para isso!

_Além de militante em favor dos elfos domésticos você virou feminista, Hermione? – Harry perguntou, achando graça.

_Mais ou menos. – ela riu também. – A verdade é que, às vezes, Rony me obrigava a isso com algumas das suas atitudes. – lembrou-se, divertida.

_Hum... – encostou-se novamente e cruzou os braços, ligeiramente emburrado. - Mas eu não sou o Rony!

_É... – Hermione respondeu, menos animada. – Não é...

_Bom... – Harry resolveu continuar, disposto a não deixar que a tristeza a invadisse de repente. – O fato é que eu não agüentava mais ouvi-la falar! – completou. – Sério mesmo, Hermione! Ela é uma matraca, e o pior é que não tem nada de interessante para dizer! Sinceramente? De boca fechada ela é perfeita!

_Ah! Mas que horror, Harry! E depois você não quer que eu dê uma de feminista?! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

_Mas é verdade, Mione! – ele riu, esfregando o braço. – Não estou acostumado com essas mulheres que não têm nada inteligente para dizer. Além do mais, ela é fã da Rita Skeeter!

_Oh não! Só por isso já é um bom motivo para ficar longe dela! – Hermione revirou os olhos, indignada.

_Mas e você? Por que chegou cedo? Seu amigo também não tinha nada interessante para dizer? Ou era machista?! – provocou.

_Nem uma coisa nem outra! – Hermione respondeu logo. – Ele é escritor. Dá para imaginar coincidência maior que essa? – ela perguntou, animada. – Além disso, é super educado e adora crianças. Tem assunto e, melhor de tudo, não gosta muito de esportes. Não que eu não goste, mas ele, pelo menos, não é fanático por nenhum!

_Hum... – Harry resmungou. – Parece perfeito, não? – perguntou de cara feia. – Qual o problema então?

_Ele é trouxa. – Hermione suspirou. Toda animação esvaindo-se de sua expressão.

Harry a olhou com estranheza.

_Não me olhe desse jeito! – ela se defendeu. – Digo isso porque tive que mentir para ele a noite toda, acredita?

_É. Acredito... Mas você não tem que mentir para sempre, não é? – ele sondou.

_Mas também não posso contar logo de cara o que somos. Eu arranjaria problemas até com o Ministério por isso!

_É. Olhando por esse lado...

_Seria bem mais fácil se ele fosse bruxo, isso sim... – jogou as costas em direção ao encosto do sofá.

_Seria... – Harry a encarou, enigmático. – Também seria mais fácil se ela fosse mais... Inteligente.

_É... – Hermione não pode conter a risada. – Seria. – e olhou para ele para dizer qualquer coisa, mas se atrapalhou com o modo como ele olhava para ela, sorrindo ligeiramente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. – Hum... Bom... Eu vou dar uma olhada nas crianças, depois vou dormir. Boa noite.

_Boa noite. – Harry respondeu apenas, ainda sorrindo. Voltou a esparramar-se no sofá, pensativo. – i "Será que foi assim que Rony se sentiu quando percebeu que estava gostando da Hermione?" /i – olhou em direção a escada, mas a amiga já havia sumido de vista. – i "Por que será que os dois fugiram tanto tempo um do outro? /i – perguntou-se. –i "Porque eles demoraram a admitir. Quando o fizeram deu tudo certo! É isso que eu tenho que fazer se quiser mesmo ficar com a Hermione. Tenho que mostrar para ela o que sinto." /i

Ele sorriu sozinho. Era incrível como admitir para si mesmo que estava gostando de Hermione o fez sentir-se bem. Era como se tivesse chegado à solução de um problema muito complicado. Tudo que precisava agora era quebrar a barreira que Hermione havia criado entre eles, sabe-se lá por que.

_ i "Mas como?" /i – perguntou-se. – i "Talvez eu tenha que conquistá-la aos poucos." /i– imaginou, então pegou-se rindo ao se lembrar de Rony lendo com afinco o livro "Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas". – i "Será que vai dar certo de novo?" /i – então ficou sério ao ver, como num flash, a cara desesperada do amigo ao enfrentar a imagem da horcruxe, na qual Hermione o beijava. – i "O que Rony pensaria disso? E Gina?" /i

Toda animação que o havia invadido minutos atrás se esvaíra. Achar que Hermione gostava mais de Harry do que dele sempre fora uma das inseguranças de Rony. Seria certo fazer isso com seu grande amigo, mesmo estando ele morto? Harry não tinha mais certeza, e sabia que não conseguiria descobrir a resposta naquele momento, então decidiu dormir. Era o melhor que poderia fazer naquele instante, afinal.

hr

i Aqueles que julgavam que a inconstância afetiva era uma característica adolescente de uma garota na flor da idade e com os hormônios em total confusão, tiveram essa semana uma prova irrefutável de que não é isso o que acontece com Hermione Weasley, antiga Hermione Granger e, quem sabe, futura Hermione Potter. Isso se Harry Potter ainda a quiser.

Viúva há quase um ano, Hermione Weasley nem mesmo esperou que o marido realmente desencarnasse para se mudar para a casa de seu "melhor amigo" Harry Potter. Quando todos achavam que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu-de-novo" era consolo suficiente para essa então distinta dama, a referida mulher é vista num jantar romântico com um trouxa!

Mais uma vez, senhoras e senhores, a fama e o carisma de Harry Potter não foram suficientes para essa caçadora de estrelas. Não satisfeita em se relacionar com homens famosos do mundo bruxo, Hermione foi atrás de um famoso escritor de histórias infantis no mundo trouxa!

Será que o coração "daquele-que-triunfou-sobre-vocês-sabem-quem" resistirá a mais essa tragédia amorosa? É o que vos pergunta Rita Skeeter, da redação do Profeta Diário. /i

_Eu-não-ACREDITO! – Hermione amassou, com raiva, a folha que acabara de ler.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de raiva, seu rosto estava vermelho e as juntas de suas mãos brancas, de tanto que apertavam a agora bolinha em que se transformara aquele exemplar do Profeta Diário.

_Eu-não-posso-acreditar! – ela repetiu, inconformada.

_Hermione, calma! – Harry pediu, sentindo também uma queimação no peito, mas não a deixando transparecer.

_Calma?! – ela olhou para o amigo, inconformada. – Você me pede calma?! – disse. – É a segunda vez que essa mulher me difama publicamente, Harry! E agora ainda insinuou que eu não liguei para a morte do Rony!

_Todos sabemos que isso é uma grande men...

_Vocês sabem! Mas as dezenas de ignorantes que lêem a coluna da Skeeter não! Lembra-se do que fizeram comigo na escola?! Até a senhora, sra Weasley, que me conhecia há tanto tempo acreditou no que ela dizia!

_Eu sei, querida, e eu não me orgulho disso! – a sogra a pegou pelos ombros e a levou até a cadeira mais próxima. Depois conjurou um copo de água com açúcar para ela. – Mas pode ter certeza de que não acreditei em uma só palavra do que essa... Essa mulher escreveu dessa vez!

Harry, Hermione e as crianças estavam na Toca naquele domingo, para um jantar em família. A sra Weasley, assim como todos os outros Weasley, com exceção, talvez, das crianças, já haviam tomado ciência da matéria escrita no exemplar dominical do jornal bruxo.

Foi na intenção de não causar muito constrangimento que a velha senhora, acompanhada do marido, chamaram o casal para conversar e mostrar a matéria difamadora.

_E por que ela só falou de mim?! – Hermione perguntou, indignada. – Harry saiu naquele mesmo dia com outra mulher! Por que ela só escreveu de mim?!

_Me colocar de vítima daria muito mais efeito, Hermione. Ela é uma sensacionalista. Você devia saber disso. – Harry sentou-se em frente à amiga, chateado.

_Isso não é justo. – as lágrimas de Hermione rolavam agora, incapazes de se conterem. – Eu nunca fiz nada para ela, fiz?

_É claro que não, querida... – a sra Weasley tentou consolar.

_Mas vou fazer! – Hermione levantou-se de um salto, assustando os demais. – Vou contar ao Ministério o que eu sei sobre ela! Ah se vou!

_Hermione vai com calma! Você não tem como provar! – Harry levantou-se também, na esperança de persuadi-la. – E depois de tantos anos você mesma pode acabar prejudicada!

_Do que é que vocês dois estão falando? – o sr Weasley pronunciou-se então, curioso.

_De animagia, sr Weasley! Rita Skeeter é um animago não registrado! – ela falava com raiva. – Eu descobri isso durante o Torneio Tribuxo. Lembra-se como, naquela época, segredos das pessoas começaram a pipocar no Profeta Diário, inclusive o fato do Hagrid ser um gigante?! Aquilo quase acabou com ele, coitado. – ela voltou a se sentar.

_Mas... Mas isso é muito sério, Hermione! – o homem se indignou. – Isso é... isso é um crime!

_Exato, sr Weasley! E ela vai me pagar por estar dizendo mentiras a meu respeito!

_Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, Hermione. – Harry falou então. – Nós sabemos desse segredo há mais de 10 anos e nunca dissemos nada. Podemos acabar sendo indiciados como cúmplices dela!

_Eu?! Cúmplice de Rita Skeeter?! – ela olhava para ele raivosa. – Nunca!

_Mas não é o que vão pensar! – ele continuou. – Skeeter é uma pessoa pública e adorada por muitos. E você, agora, é uma das mulheres mais odiadas da Inglaterra. Que chances você acha que tem? Vão dizer que você inventou isso para se vingar. Você não tem como provar o que está dizendo.

_Harry tem razão, querida. – a sra Weasley concordou. – O melhor que você pode fazer agora é esfriar a cabeça e se preparar para as represálias que virão. Saiba que nós estaremos a seu lado, querida. Todos nós sabemos que isso não passa de uma grande mentira.

_Ok... – Hermione suspirou mais calma. – Obrigada pelo apoio sra Weasley. – ela sorriu, ligeiramente. – É bom saber que vocês acreditam em mim. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! E jamais me relacionaria com outra pessoa logo depois da morte do Rony!

_Nós sabemos disso, Hermione. – o sr Weasley deu batidinhas na mão dela, para enfatizar seu apoio.

_Pois é... – a sra Weasley falou então, num tom mais grave. – Por falar nisso... – então se sentou ao lado de Harry, de frente para Hermione. – Vocês sabem que eu fui a primeira a apoiar que você se mudasse para a casa do Harry, não sabem? Para que vocês se apoiassem naquela hora tão difícil.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, apreensivos.

_Mas eu realmente achei que você fosse ficar só seis meses lá, querida. – a senhora falou tentando parecer o mais delicada possível.

_Hum... Sra Weasley... – Hermione tentou, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

_Eu... – a sogra a interrompeu. – Sinceramente não vejo nada demais nisso. – ela sorriu. – Sei o quanto a amizade de vocês é forte. Sei por que estão fazendo isso, mas os outros não sabem e... Bem... Não é muito certo que um homem e uma mulher morem na mesma casa sem serem casados, não é? – ela despejou então.

_Ora, Molly! Harry e Hermione são praticamente como irmãos! Você sabe disso. – o sr Weasley falou, embora sua expressão não negasse a concordância com a esposa.

_Mas é o que estou dizendo! – ela olhou para o marido, visto que Harry e Hermione evitavam olhar para eles. – Mas os outros não sabem. É normal que todos achem que eles são um casal. E Harry é um homem muito conhecido. É normal, embora desagradável, que todos queiram saber como vai a vida dele!

_Achei que toda esse interesse ia passar depois do fim da guerra. – Harry falou, melancólico. – Estava quase achando que poderia levar uma vida normal, até a Skeeter aparecer e estragar tudo!

_Oh, querido... – a sra Weasley tentou.

_Se vocês me dão licença. – Hermione levantou-se, então. – Não há mais clima para confraternização hoje. Desculpem-me, sr e sra Weasley, mas eu vou para casa, ou melhor, para a casa do Harry. Mas não se preocupem, será só pelo tempo necessário para que eu arrume minhas coisas e volte para a minha casa.

_Oh, querida, por favor. Não foi isso que eu...

_Não se preocupe, sra Weasley. – ela disse antes de sair. – Eu entendo! E concordo com a senhora. Se me dão licença... – e saiu em direção ao quintal para pegar Jordan com um dos tios e ir-se embora.

_Hermione espera! – ela ainda o ouviu pedir. – Desculpem-me também, mas... – Harry não sabia o que dizer.

_Nós entendemos, Harry. – o sr Weasley levantou-se, aborrecido. – Vá resolver o que tiver que resolver, filho.

_Falo com vocês depois! – ele disse e saiu correndo atrás de Hermione.

_Viu o que você fez, Molly? – ele ainda ouviu o sr Weasley ralhar com a esposa.

_Oh! – a mulher fez cara de pena. – Alguém tinha que dizer, querido!

hr

_Você não estava falando sério, não é? – Harry perguntou, preocupado, segurando Cath em um dos braços enquanto, com a varinha, abria a porta da casa.

_É claro que estava, Harry. – Hermione respondeu, desanimada.

_Mas Hermione... – ele tentou.

_Não diga nada, Harry. Vai ser melhor assim. Você não percebeu o verdadeiro teor daquela conversa, percebeu? – ela colocou Jordan no chiqueirinho que estava montado na sala.

_Do que você... – mas ele não pode terminar.

Naquele instante uma coruja parda entrou pela porta que ainda estava aberta e foi parar perto de Hermione, deixando uma carta em suas mãos.

_De quem será? – ela perguntou, curiosa. Abriu a carta e preferiu não tê-lo feito. – Ah não!

Antes que Harry pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo Hermione ateou fogo à carta. Tudo que ele viu depois foram três bolinhas torradas rolarem pelo chão da sala: eram bombas de bosta queimadas, portanto sem efeito.

_Viu só? – Hermione olhou, novamente com os olhos molhados. – Imagine se eu abro isso com Jordan nos braços? Imagine se fosse pus de bubotúbera?

_Hermione... – mas outra coruja deu um rasante pela janela e parou perto de Hermione novamente.

_Não vai ter jeito, Harry. – ignorando a carta, Hermione pegou Jordan nos braços e subiu para seu quarto.

Harry a seguiu. - Você não pode se deixar pressionar desse jeito, Mione!

Ela colocou Jordan na cama e foi direto para o guarda-roupas, de onde começou a tirar tudo e, com o auxílio da varinha, separar em malas.

_Não se trata apenas do que disse a Skeeter, Harry... – uma coruja bicava o vidro da janela agora. – Você não percebeu o modo como a sra Weasley colocou as coisas?

_Do que é que você está falando? – Harry colocou Cath ao lado de Jordan e foi abrir a janela, pelo menos para livrar a coruja de sua carga. Não abriu a carta, lógico.

_Harry... – Hermione decidiu se acalmar e conversar com ele direito. Sentou-se na cama e, visto que Jordan e Cath engatinharam em sua direção, colocou cada um sentado em uma perna sua. – A sra Weasley ainda não acredita no que a Skeeter fala sobre nós dois, mas também não duvida completamente da possibilidade.

Cath resolveu ficar em pé para brincar com os cabelos de Hermione. Harry sentou ao lado deles e tentou tirar a menina do colo dela. Cath começou a chorar para não sair, e Jordan começou a chorar pela atenção do padrinho. No fim das contas, Harry segurava Jordan e Hermione ficara com Cath.

_Será que dava para você ser mais clara? – Harry pediu, embora estivesse entendendo exatamente onde ela queria chegar.

_Ah Harry! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – ela falou, impaciente. – A sra Weasley não duvida, como o sr Weasley, que possamos ter alguma coisa um com o outro, e ela não gosta nada da idéia! – falou de uma vez só, evitando olhá-lo e já com o rosto vermelho.

Harry ficou ainda alguns segundos sem saber o que falar, mas por fim resolveu arriscar: - E o que você acha?

_Como assim?! – Hermione se assustou.

_Qual é, Hermione! – ele se impacientou, chamando a atenção até dos dois bebês. – Vamos parar de fingir que não nos beijamos aquele dia na escada, e que não teríamos ido mais adiante se a Cath não tivesse acordado bem na hora!

_Harry! – ela levantou-se, nervosa, colocou Cath na cama – que começou logo a chorar – e se pôs a recomeçar a arrumação de suas coisas.

_Hermione! – Harry se exaltou novamente.

_Foi apenas um impulso Harry! E hoje você viu que seria um erro se fosse adiante!

_Erro?! Por quê?! – Harry também colocou Jordan na cama e começou a seguir Hermione, na tentativa de fazê-la parar e olhar para ele enquanto conversavam.

_Porque ninguém entenderia, Harry. Porque não seria o correto. Você era o melhor amigo do Rony, Harry, e eu muito amiga da Gina. Nós sempre fomos como irmãos, todo mundo sabe disso. É... Sei lá... Esquisito!

_Então você já pensou sobre isso, não é? Então você admite que está acontecendo...

_Não está acontecendo nada, Harry. – ela se acalmou, mas foi enfática. – E nem vai acontecer. – explicou. – Como você acha que os Weasley vão se sentir se, de repente, nós dois ficássemos juntos? Seria terrível para eles. Afinal eles perderam dois filhos ao mesmo tempo, mas nós estamos aqui. Você tem alguma dúvida que, mesmo gostando muito de nós, e eu não duvido disso, eles não prefeririam que Rony e Gina tivessem sobrevivido?

_Não. – Harry suspirou e baixou a cabeça, derrotado. – Não duvido não.

_Pois é. Vai ser melhor assim. Além do mais, nós dois sabíamos que não poderíamos morar juntos a vida toda. Já tínhamos conversado a respeito.

_Mas isso foi antes do que aconteceu, Mione... As coisas mudaram...

_E vão mudar de novo. Nós vamos mudá-las de novo, e arrumar toda essa confusão. – com um aceno de varinha ela fez as três malas se fecharem. – Você fica com as crianças enquanto eu arrumo as coisas do Jordan? – perguntou.

_Deixa para ir amanhã. Não precisa sair daqui correndo, Mione.

_Não Harry. Vamos fazer isso de uma vez, antes que aquela desgraçada da Skeeter arrume mais alguma coisa para falar sobre nós! – os olhos dela voltaram a exalar a raiva que demonstraram mais cedo.

Embora ainda pouco convencido, Harry teve que admitir que, pelo menos por um tempo, aquela seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada. Inconformado, ele passou o dia distraindo as crianças enquanto Hermione, recusando qualquer ajuda, arrumava suas coisas e as do filho para voltarem para a aconchegante, mas solitária, casa que ela havia montado com tanto carinho ao lado de Rony.

Já era fim de tarde quando as malas ficaram prontas e foram amontoadas na sala a espera da chave de portal que levaria Hermione e o filho para longe de Harry e Cath. A despedida só não fora pior porque, àquela altura, as duas crianças estavam num cochilo gostoso e não notaram a estranha movimentação na casa.

Foi difícil para Harry vê-la partindo de novo. Dobby também assistira a partida, balançando-se chateado enquanto a luz azulada começava a exalar da chupeta velha de Jordan. Hermione ainda acenou para os dois, que acenaram de volta, tristemente. Quando a luz, a chupeta, Hermione, o bebê e as malas desapareceram por completo, Harry não tinha mais o que fazer além de jogar-se no sofá e contemplar o silêncio que se fizera no Largo Grimmauld de repente.

N/A: Aí está, mais um cap. Demorou, para variar, mas saiu. Espero que agrade a vcs.

Como vcs devem ter percebido, há algum spoiler do livro 7, embora a fic seja até o sexto livro, mas é q o episódio da horcrux e do livro do Rony se encaixavam tão bem naquele momento q eu não resisti. Mas se alguém achar q isso não é legal, q fica confuso ou coisa assim, por favor, me avisem. Será q há algum leitor de fic q ainda não tenha lido o livro 7? Duvido q eu tenha estragado a surpresa de alguém, mas vou entender se tiver feito algo errado.

Como sempre, fico aguardando os coments. Comentem, por favor!!!!


	8. Quem vai dar o primeiro passo?

"OLÁ HERMIONE. ESTOU ESCREVENDO PARA SABER COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ. VOCÊ NÃO NOS DEU MAIS NOTÍCIAS! AQUI EM CASA AS COISAS NÃO VÃO TÃO BEM. CATH TEM CHORADO MUITO DESDE QUE VOCÊ SE FOI. FAZ BIRRA NA HORA DE COMER, NÃO ESTÁ ACEITANDO A MAMADEIRA A TARDE, NO HORÁRIO EM QUE VOCÊ COSTUMAVA ALIMENTÁ-LA, TEM ESTRANHADO MUITO A SRTA CARTER, QUE FICA POR AQUI ATÉ MAIS TARDE AGORA. CATH SENTE SUA FALTA... E EU TAMBÉM... TENHO RECEBIDO MUITO MENOS CARTAS DESDE A SEMANA PASSADA. ENTENDO, ATÉ CERTO PONTO, QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUEIRA VOLTAR A MORAR AQUI, MAS VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA SUMIR DE NOSSAS VIDAS COMPLETAMENTE.

BOM... SEI O QUANTO VOCÊ É TEIMOSA QUANDO PÕE ALGO NA CABEÇA, OU SE SENTE INJUSTIÇADA, OU CULPADA POR SEJA LÁ O QUE FOR, MAS AINDA ASSIM ESPERO TE VER NA TOCA NESSE DOMINGO. NINGUÉM VAI ACREDITAR EM OUTRA DESCULPA ESFARRAPADA, ENTÃO NOS VEMOS LÁ. VÁ, PELO MENOS, PARA VER A CATH.

SAUDADES, HARRY."

_Ahhh... – Hermione suspirou tristemente ao terminar de ler a carta do amigo.

Aquela não era a primeira carta que Harry mandava desde que ela saíra do Largo Grimmauld, e também não seria a primeira que ela responderia. Se já estava melancólica antes, ficara mais ainda depois de lê-la. Mas não conseguia ver outra saída para aquela situação. Também estava sentido falta de Harry e Cath, e acreditava completamente que a criança andava fazendo birra, pois Jordan também o fazia toda noite, quando ela chegava do trabalho, acostumado que estava a receber os carinhos de Harry também, não só os da mãe naquele horário.

Mas diferentemente de Harry, ela ainda recebia cartas mal criadas. Não chegava a abri-las quando não reconhecia a letra ou o remetente, mas continuava recebendo-as. Ela não queria ser vítima de mais mal entendidos. Também não queria mais se sentir culpada por nada. Imaginava que as coisas esfriariam mais cedo ou mais tarde, e estava disposta a esperar por isso. Ela não queria perder a amizade de Harry, nem o carinho dos Weasley, e nem o respeito dos outros bruxos, por isso optou por se manter afastada.

hr

_Já é a terceira vez que você se lembra de alimentar a Edwiges em uma hora, Harry... – Neville comentou, esticado no sofá da sala de Harry, lendo as últimas notícias do Quadribol no Profeta Diário. – Eu sei que ninguém nunca me achou muito esperto, mas acredite, até eu sei que uma coruja não come tantas vezes assim por dia. – sentou-se então, disposto a fazer Harry desabafar.

_Você tem razão... – Harry desistiu de levar ração a coruja novamente. Jogou o punhado de ração sobre a mesa de centro e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. – Edwiges nem mesmo está em casa. Deve estar caçando ou coisa assim.

_Hum... Então era exatamente o que eu imaginava! Você está esperando uma carta, certo? – ele perscrutou o rosto do amigo a espera de algum sinal afirmativo. – Esperando notícias de Hermione, certo?

_De Hermione? – Harry saiu de seu estado de torpor. – Por que eu estaria esperando notícias dela? – jogou as costas no encosto do sofá depois de pegar, displicentemente, o jornal de sobre a mesa.

_A Cath já dormiu H... Sr Potter. – Mary Jane apareceu pela sala parecendo bastante incomodada por não estar, depois de tanto tempo, a sós com Harry.

_Mary Jane! – Neville exclamou, levantando-se prontamente para cumprimentar a moça. – Você ainda estava aí?

_Ela fica até mais tarde agora para colocar a Cath para dormir. – Harry falou, tentando disfarçar estar se divertindo com a cara de pau do amigo.

_Boa noite, sr Longbotton. – Mary Jane o cumprimentou formalmente.

_Ora, por favor! – Neville exclamou com a mão direita estendida em cumprimento. – Me chame de Neville. Nev, se preferir.

Harry levantou mais o jornal à frente do rosto, para poder rir com liberdade. Não notou a carranca da babá ao perceber que ele nem estava ligando para o flerte de Neville. Ela apenas sorriu para o rapaz, tentando não parecer irritada.

_O sr ainda vai precisar de mim, sr Potter? – perguntou formalmente, depois de apertar rapidamente a mão estendida de Neville.

_Hum, não. Obrigado, Mary Jane. Você já pode ir. Dobby me ajuda com qualquer coisa que eu precisar. – Harry dobrou o jornal e o colocou sobre a mesa novamente.

_Tem certeza, porque eu poderia ficar até um pouco mais tarde, sem problemas.

_Eu agradeço, mas não será necessário. – ele sorriu educadamente.

_Ok. – ela respondeu, desapontada. – Vou pegar minhas coisas então.

_Ok. – ele disse apenas.

Mary Jane girou sobre os calcanhares e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Cath com pisadas duras. Neville voltou a se sentar depois que a babá saiu de seu campo de visão. Ainda ria admirado com a moça.

_Você é mesmo cara de pau, Nev. Você não era assim no colégio. – Harry comentou, divertido.

_As coisas mudam, Harry. Têm que mudar! – ele respondeu. – Tem certeza que você não está interessado nela? Porque ela está definitivamente a fim de você cara, principalmente agora que a Mione foi embora.

_O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?! – Harry perguntou, voltando a ficar sério.

_Nada! – Neville respondeu logo. – Mas você sabe que mulheres estão sempre competindo. Mesmo que você não tivesse nada com a Mione, ela ainda era outra mulher na casa, não?

_Se você está dizendo! – ele esticou a mão para juntar novamente a ração sobre a mesa.

_E então? – Neville insistiu.

_Então o quê? – Harry perguntou pouco interessado. Já refazia seu caminho em direção ao poleiro de Edwiges.

_Não ta mesmo a fim da gata?

_Para ser bem sincero... – Harry desistiu de ir ao poleiro. Olhou escada acima para se certificar de que a babá não estava lá. – Eu até saí com ela uma vez...

_Eu sabia!

_Shhhiii! – Harry acenou para ele, preocupado. – Mas ela não faz o meu tipo, cara!

_Sério? – Neville debochou.

_Sério! Ela não tem assunto, é completamente desinformada e fútil!

_É mesmo! – Neville voltou a sorrir. – Eu não me importo muito com isso, sabia?

_Pois fique a vontade, meu amigo! – Harry sentou-se novamente. – Eu prefiro mulheres com algo mais na cabeça além de cabelo! – sorriu.

_Hum... – Neville o olhou desconfiado. – Alguém como a Mione?

_O quê? A Mione? Não! Ta louco! – ele se empertigou rapidamente.

_Eu não disse i a /i Mione. Eu disse alguém i como /i ela.

_Hum... Então ta... É. Pode ser alguém como a Mione sim. – ele relaxou um pouco. – Inteligente, interessante, bonita, carinhosa...

_Hum... – Neville ainda o observava. - Ela tem realmente muitas qualidades, não é? – Neville continuou.

_Hum? Quem? – Harry voltou a si.

_Boa noite então, sr Potter. Até amanhã.

_Oh! Até amanhã, Mary Jane. Boa noite.

_Quer saber? – Neville levantou-se então. – Também já está na minha hora. Nos vemos amanhã no trabalho, Harry.

_Falou cara. – Harry apertou a mão do amigo e ficou observando-o sair todo sorridente atrás de Mary Jane.

Quando os dois desapareciam pelo portão Harry ainda estava no mesmo lugar, contemplando o nada e com os pensamentos muito longe, mais especificamente, nas qualidades de Hermione. Apenas o pio agudo de Edwiges foi capaz de trazê-lo de volta.

_Hei! Finalmente! – ele exclamou para a ave. – O quê? Nada?

Edwiges apenas piou em resposta. Nenhuma carta viera presa em sua pata.

_Isso não está certo! – Harry exclamou, mal-humorado. Olhou o próprio relógio. – Oito e meia... – suspirou. – Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. Dobby! Estou saindo! Não me espere!

_Aonde Harry Potter vai?! – mas tudo que o pobre elfo ouviu foi o estalo típico de uma pessoa desaparatando.

hr

A noite começava a cair e o vento gelado começava a soprar com mais intensidade do lado de fora das casas do pacato bairro onde Hermione e o filho haviam voltado a morar. Não que a noite não caísse e o vento não soprasse do lado de fora do Largo Grimmauld, mas lá, com certeza, esses fenômenos tão comuns pareciam muito menos agressivos e solitários.

Felizmente, para Hermione, o fim de noite que havia se tornado tão monótono e triste tinha uma cara diferente hoje. Da rua era possível notar a claridade aconchegante da lareira na sala, o som animado de riso e brincadeira de criança e mesmo um cheiro gostoso de carne assada que exalava da cozinha.

Quem ousasse olhar pela janela veria Hermione sentada no tapete da sala ao lado do filho, ambos sorridentes brincando com uma série de brinquedos trouxas coloridos e barulhentos. De vez em quando a pessoa notaria Hermione olhar preocupada para a cozinha, pronunciar algumas palavras urgentes e rir em seguida, divertindo-se com o clima familiar que se instalara novamente na casa.

_Hei, hei, hei! Não disse que você estava proibida de entrar na cozinha essa noite, senhorita?

_Oh! Desculpe-me! – Hermione falou sorrindo. – Mas preciso preparar o mingau do Jordan, Oliver. Já está na hora de colocá-lo na cama.

_Mesmo? – Oliver perguntou com uma falsa cara de desapontamento. – Então você está perdoada! – sorriu, simpático. – Quem sabe depois eu não possa ler uma das minhas histórias para ele antes dele dormir.

_Aposto como ele iria adorar! – Hermione respondeu, tocada. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Oliver, e em seguida desviaram em direção à geladeira. Ela ainda não se sentia preparada para deixar aquele clima familiar se tornar romântico demais. – A carne está com um cheiro ótimo! – tratou logo de comentar.

_É uma de minhas especialidades! Trouxe um vinho para acompanhar. – ele respondeu. – Quero que essa noite seja perfeita. – ele falou num tom mais baixo e sedutor.

_Oliver, eu... – mas Hermione não pode terminar sua frase, pois um barulho estridente viera do quintal.

_O que foi isso?! – Oliver perguntou, assustado.

Hermione sabia exatamente o que era: alguém aparatando. Seu coração disparou, primeiro com a tensão que se espalhava por ela toda vez que precisava inventar alguma desculpa para algo inexplicável que acontecia quando eles estavam juntos, depois quando ela começou a pensar em todos os bruxos que poderiam estar visitando-a naquele momento.

_Deve ter sido algum gato que derrubou uma das lixeiras da rua. – ela falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. – Eu vou olhar.

_Nem pensar! – Oliver se prontificou. – Pode não ser um gato! Soube de uma onda de furtos que vêm acontecendo ultimamente. Fique aqui mesmo! Eu vejo o que é. – Oliver afastou Hermione com os braços e passou por ela.

_Oliver, não... – mas a campainha tocou e mais uma vez ela não pode terminar sua frase.

_Gatos tocam campainhas? – ele a olhou, desconfiado. – Deixe que eu cuido de tudo.

_Oliver, deve ser algum vizinho... – ela sorriu nervosa, pensando em mais alguma desculpa que, com certeza, precisaria dar.

Oliver abriu a porta, sério, pronto para dar bronca em algum garoto tentando aprontar alguma. Mas sua expressão foi da rigidez ao espanto em um milionésimo de segundo. – Harry?!

_Oliver?! – Harry perguntou em seguida, num misto de irritação e desapontamento.

_Harry? – Hermione surgiu atrás de Oliver com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e um certo constrangimento.

_Boa noite, Hermione. – Harry respondeu muito sério, olhando para a co-cunhada acusativo.

_O-o que você está fazendo aqui?! – ela perguntou, cada vez mais constrangida.

_Vim saber como você estava, mas parece que cheguei em má hora! – ele olhou novamente para Oliver.

_Opa! Esqueci da carne! – Oliver deu meia volta e imediatamente entrou na cozinha, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

_Papá! – Jordan exclamou, já há alguns passos da porta. Seu sorriso abriu-se mais ainda e ele começou a engatinhar ainda mais rápido em direção àquele rosto conhecido.

Harry esqueceu-se completamente do ressentimento que sentira ao se deparar com um homem na casa de Hermione. Sabia que muita gente achava que ele era mesmo pai de Jordan, mas não imaginou que o próprio menino sentisse isso também. Agachou-se para poder pegar o sobrinho no colo e abraçou o garoto como se mais nada importasse. Era inevitável sentir-se pai dele também.

_Papá! – Jordan gritava e batia palmas, cheio de alegria.

_Você também já está falando, é? Como vai garotão?! – Harry perguntou, segurando Jordan pelo tronco, com os braços estendidos, como se quisesse reparar em cada detalhe do menino. – Como você cresceu, cara! E como está pesado! – ele jogou o garoto para cima várias vezes, fazendo-o rir loucamente. – Que saudades, Jordan! – então o aproximou de seu peito e o abraçou novamente.

Hermione olhava a cena emocionada, sorrindo levemente, sem dizer nada. – Ele também sentiu sua falta. – falou depois de um tempo, segurando-se para não chorar.

_Mas você não sentiu nenhuma. – Harry respondeu ressentido. – Nem minha e nem da Cath.

_Isso não é verdade, Harry! – Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, triste.

_Sua mão não ia cair se você respondesse minhas cartas, Hermione! Ia?

_Você nunca vai entender mesmo, não é? Sempre foi teimoso demais para ouvir o que os outros dizem!

_Eu sou o teimoso?!! – ele exclamou. – Fala sério, Hermione!

Ela ia responder, mas o barulho de uma panela caindo no chão fez ambos se lembrarem que não estavam sozinhos.

_Ocupada demais para escrever, não é? – ele perguntou, agressivo.

_Não é o que você está pensando!

_Não estou pensando em nada. Estou vendo!

_Ele é apenas um amigo! Uma companhia.

_Sei...

_Humpf! Olha quem fala! Que eu saiba a i "Srta. Carter" /i te faz companhia todas as noites, até tarde!

_Ela só fica até mais tarde para me ajudar com a Cath e você sabe disso! – ele se defendeu.

_Sei... – ela replicou.

Harry se enfureceu mais ainda. Agora estava realmente se sentindo injustiçado, e um bobo. Enquanto ele se preocupava com Hermione ela tinha arrumado um substituto para ele, bem depressa. Ele não podia sair por baixo dessa.

_Mesmo que não fosse só por isso! – ele provocou, então. – Não entendo por que você se importaria!

_Eu não me importo! – Hermione devolveu. – Você é livre e desimpedido! Tanto faz o que você faz com a sua vida!

_Ótimo!

_Ótimo!

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse continuar com as provocações mútuas, uma mancha marrom passou raspando por suas cabeças, assustando Jordan no colo de Harry. Apenas quando a mancha saiu porta a fora foi que ambos puderam reconhecê-la como uma coruja.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, lembrando-se de porquê havia deixado o Largo Grimmauld. Ela se abaixou devagar e pegou a carta caída ao lado de seus pés. – Entende agora porque eu prefiro me manter afastada? – ela olhou o remetente e, não o reconhecendo, caminhou até a lixeira mais próxima e atirou a carta lá dentro.

_Nós nunca fizemos nada de errado. – Harry falou mais calmo, e chateado. – Não é justo deixarmos de conviver por causa da ignorância alheia!

_Eu concordo com você, mas não lido bem com a opinião alheia, Harry, você sabe. – ela pegou Jordan, bocejante, do colo de Harry. – É melhor assim.

_Hermione... – o barulho de pratos sendo colocados à mesa foi o que os interrompeu dessa vez, fazendo-os, mais uma vez, se lembrarem da presença de Oliver.

_Como está a Cath? – Hermione perguntou, então.

_Meio manhosa... – Harry respondeu. – Você era como uma mãe para ela, e agora sei que isso não é exagero! Ela realmente sente sua falta, Mione.

_Eu também sinto a falta dela...

_Eu entendo que você não queira dar margem ao falatório dessa gente, mas não precisa se afastar completamente!

_Eu sei... – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

_Pelo menos me prometa que vai À Toca esse final de semana.

_Harry...

_Por favor, Hermione... – Harry aproximou-se alguns passos. – Pela Cath...

Hermione suspirou. – Eu não posso te prometer isso... Não sei se estou segura o suficiente para encarar os Weasley de novo. Não depois do que a Skeeter escreveu.

_Mas eram mentiras deslavadas, Mione!

_Eu sei, mas eles não sabem!

_Ninguém da família acreditou nela, mas pode ser que comecem se você não parar de se esconder!

_Eu sei, eu sei! Mas...

_Hermione! – Oliver chamou de dentro da casa.

_Eu vou pensar, ok? Talvez eu apareça.

_Vá sim, Mione! – Harry pediu mais uma vez.

_Hum... Talvez eu vá, mas não prometo... Agora eu preciso ir, Harry. – ela olhou para dentro da casa, como quem se desculpa. - Se você tivesse ligado antes...

_Você teria inventado alguma outra desculpa. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e sorriu. – Vou ficar esperando você...

_Eu não prometo nada...

Ele suspirou. – Tchau, Jordan... – e deu um beijo na testa do sobrinho que já estava quase dormindo no colo da mãe. – Tchau Mione...

_Tchau Harry... – ela ficou olhando-o se afastar. – Dê um beijo na Cath... E no Dobby!

_Pode deixar... – ele sorriu e acenou, depois desaparatou de volta para o Largo Grimmauld.

Hermione ficou ainda na porta por mais algum tempo, até Oliver chamá-la outra vez. Era uma situação difícil. Ela sentia falta da sua família, mas nunca soube lidar direito com acusações injustas. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Estava dividida, confusa e com medo: de si mesma, dos outros, dos seus sentimentos.

hr

Harry não estava mais tão certo de que deveria mesmo ter ido até a casa de Hermione. Por mais que quisesse se forçar a acreditar que a presença de Oliver na casa não representava nada mais do que uma simples companhia, o bichinho do ciúme não o deixava em paz.

Ele passara a noite em claro pensando nas maneiras mais mirabolantes para fazer Hermione se reaproximar da família sem ir parar mais uma vez na coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário. Já fazia tanto tempo que a guerra havia acabado, que ele não era mais apontado na rua como "o garoto que sobreviveu", e que ninguém mais falava de Voldemort, nem pelo seu "apelido", que ele nunca havia imaginado que pudesse virar notícia novamente. Nem mesmo quando Gina havia morrido seu nome virara motivo para tanta repercussão.

Harry começou novamente a sentir raiva da humanidade e de sua própria história. Havia, com certeza, recebido mais cartas criticando o suposto romance que Rita Skeeter havia inventado do que cartas de pêsames pela morte da esposa.

_Será possível que nunca vão me deixar em paz? – ele virou de lado escondendo as mãos sob o travesseiro.

Não se deu nem ao trabalho de fechar os olhos. Sabia que não pegaria no sono facilmente. Além disso, a imagem do rosto triste de Hermione era muito mais nítida em sua cabeça quando ele fechava os olhos.

A lua já estava muito alta no céu quando Harry foi finalmente vencido pelo sono. Ainda assim seu descanso foi agitado. Sonhou a noite toda, e não eram sonhos agradáveis. Eram sonhos curtos, confusos, angustiantes e, em todos eles, Harry tinha um problema para resolver, mas sempre acordava antes de encontrar a solução.

Só quando o dia estava começando a clarear Harry vislumbrou uma mensagem útil de um de seus tumultuados sonhos. Um sonho em que ele tinha que, constantemente, fugir da perseguição de Colin Creevey e suas lentes ansiosas e Denis Creevey, que tinha como bicho de estimação uma pena de repetição rápida.

_Hum... Se ignorar não está dando certo, talvez contar a verdade resolva... Não é possível que as palavras maldosas de Rita Skeeter tenham mais credibilidade do que a minha verdade!

hr

Harry ficou ainda algum tempo na cama pensando se deveria mesmo ou não dar crédito ao sonho estranho que tivera e a conclusão inusitada a que chegara. Não havia ainda se decidido quando ouviu a campainha tocar e a voz estridente de Mary Jane cumprimentado Dobby.

_Mas o que é que ela veio fazer aqui? – pensou, impaciente.

Colocou seu roupão verde claro, presente da sogra, e saiu do quarto. A voz, também estridente, mas não irritante, de Cath, fez com que, ao invés de descer as escadas, fosse ao quarto da filha dar-lhe bom dia.

_Papá! Papá! – Cath o saudou alegremente, agitando os bracinhos e se esforçando para sair do berço.

_Bom dia, princesa. – Harry sorriu para ela, sentindo uma pontada de remorso.

Nunca havia, realmente, desempenhado bem o papel de pai. Primeiro veio a rejeição infundada, quando da morte de Gina, depois a falta de tempo com o retorno ao trabalho, então o ciúme de Hermione e os joguinhos com Mary Jane. Agora, mais uma vez, sua preocupação mais freqüente deitava-se na imagem de outra pessoa, e não da própria filha.

_Vem com o papai. – ele pegou a menina no colo e deu um beijo em seus cabelos vermelhos. – Papai não tem sido muito legal com você, não é?

Mas a menina sorria para ele, como se não houvesse notado tal descuido. – Mamã? – perguntou logo, como fazia ainda todas as manhãs.

_Hum... – Harry suspirou. – Eu sei que não parece, mas Mione não é sua mãe, filha... – menina o olhou, confusa. – E ela ainda não está aqui, princesa, mas Mary Jane está! – ele tentou animá-la, sem muito sucesso. – Não é a mesma coisa, não é? Também acho...

_Harry! Bom dia! – Mary Jane já estava na porta do quarto, com seu sorriso amplo. – Bom dia, princesinha! – ela apertou a bochecha de Cath, tentando mostrar a Harry o quanto gostava do bebê.

_Nã! Qué mamã! – Cath exclamou em contra partida, escondendo o rosto no ombro do pai para afastar suas bochechas gorduchas das mãos inábeis da babá.

_Puxa... – Mary Jane exclamou. – CoDô dE mAu-HuMô, hEiN pRiNxExInHa? – tentou, numa voz infantil, estendendo os braços para pegá-la do colo do pai, mais uma vez sem sucesso.

_Ela está com saudades da tia... – Harry falou, achando graça do sorriso amarelo da babá, enquanto a contornava e descia as escadas. – Mas hoje, com sorte, vamos matar as saudades, não é pequena? – ele sorriu para a menina, tentando animá-la. – Sabe que dia é hoje? – continuou. – Sabe aonde vamos hoje?

A menina pareceu se animar, pois afastou o rosto e começou a sorrir e bater palmas. – Vovó!

_Bom dia, Harry Potter! – Dobby os recebeu animados. – Harry Potter vai levar a filha à Toca então? – perguntou, servindo duas xícaras de chá.

_Vovó! Vovó! – Cath exclamou.

_Vou sim, Dobby! Falei com a Mione ontem e tenho esperanças que ela esteja lá hoje. – Harry respondeu mais animado. – Cath está com saudades dela, não está, boneca? – e a colocou na sua cadeirinha de bebê.

_Cath está com muita saudade mesmo, não está senhor? – Dobby falou com o sorriso esperto que poucas vezes usava.

_Estamos todos, Dobby! – Harry respondeu sorrindo, sacando a ironia do elfo.

_Ouvi dizer que a senhora Weasley estava namorando de novo. – Mary Jane comentou, carrancuda, enquanto pegava o prato de mingau das mãos de Dobby para servir, ela mesma, à Cath. – Encontrei a sra. Stuart numa palestra para babás e ela me disse que um trouxa anda visitando muito a sra. Weasley.

_Hum... É o Oliver. Ele estava mesmo na casa dela ontem. – Harry fechou a cara também. – Mas não acho que estejam namorando.

_Dobby também não acha! – ele intrometeu-se. – A amiga de Harry Potter gosta muito dele! E o Wheezy de Harry Potter ia ficar contente se Harry Potter cuidasse de sua esposa e filho! – ele parou ao lado de Harry, balançando-se descontente. – O Wheezy de Harry Potter tinha um grande coração! Dobby nunca esqueceu as blusas que ele deu a Dobby!

_O que é o seu Wheezy, Har- sr Potter? – Mary Jane perguntou, confusa.

_É o Rony. – Harry lembrou-se, saudoso, do amigo. – Era o marido da Hermione. – suspirou. – Você acha mesmo, Dobby? Não acha que Rony e os outros Weasley ficariam bravos se Hermione e eu... Quer dizer... Se eu cuidasse de Hermione e Jordan? – perguntou levemente sem graça.

_Não! – Dobby se balançava ainda, mas agora para dar ênfase as suas palavras. – Rony Wheezy confiava muito em Harry Potter! E Gina Wheezy gostava muito da amiga de Harry Potter. Quem poderia cuidar melhor do menino Wheezy e da menina Cath do que Harry Potter e a amiga de Harry Potter?

_Você poderia ter dito isso para Hermione, Dobby, sabia?

_Harry Potter não pediu, se não Dobby teria dito! – ele falou, sincero.

_Eu não conheci sua esposa e seu cunhado, sr Potter, mas conheço muita gente que leu as reportagens da Rita Skeeter, e isso não teria o menor cabimento! Onde já se viu? – Mary Jane falou, com a voz fina de quem se descontrola. – O que é que todos diriam?!

_Eu não tenho que ligar para o que todos diriam, só para o que Hermione e eu diríamos, ou sentiríamos! – ele se levantou, resoluto. – Dobby, você vai comigo a Toca e quando Hermione chegar vai dizer para ela o que disse para mim! Ta na hora de resolver esse assunto de uma vez.

hr

Hermione não conseguia disfarçar a falta que havia sentido do convívio da família que ganhara quando conheceu Rony e os outros Weasley. Família da qual fazia parte definitivamente desde que se casara com o mais novo dos homens da casa. Mas também estava difícil de disfarçar o seu desconforto.

Para todos os cantos que olhava, ou toda vez que cumprimentava um novo parente que chegava, sentia como se estivesse sendo fulminada por olhos curiosos e reprovadores. Provavelmente tudo aquilo não passava de impressão dela, mas era tão difícil ignorar a sensação.

Já fazia tempo que havia chegado. Fez questão de chegar cedo, sabendo que Harry, com certeza, chegaria tarde, assim poderia ir embora dando uma desculpa qualquer, antes que ele chegasse. Talvez esperasse um pouco, só o necessário para dar um beijo em Cath, de quem sentia tanta falta, para em seguida fugir para o seu mundinho agora solitário, mas seguro, segundo sua própria fantasia.

_Hermione, querida, relaxe um pouco! – a sra Weasley a abordou sorridente, os braços já abertos para receber o neto. – Você nunca foi boa para dissimular. Talvez fosse mais útil relaxar de verdade, hum?

_Mas eu estou relaxada, sra Weasley. – ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, sentindo-se estranhamente desprotegida sem o filho nos braços. – Por que não estaria?

_Por que não é preciso ser legilimente para saber que você está ansiosa para a chegada do Harry, mas também temendo não ter chance de fugir a tempo! – a mulher sorriu maternalmente, como sempre fazia.

_Ansiosa para ver o Harry?! – ela perguntou numa voz fina de descontrole. – Imagine! Por que a senhora acha isso?! – ela estendeu os braços para pegar de volta o filho, como se ele fosse uma capa da invisibilidade que pudesse esconder seu rubor e nervosismo.

_Hermione, minha filha, estamos todos ansiosos! Estamos sempre ansiosos para receber aqueles que amamos, não é?

_Eu não amo o Harry, senhora Weasley! E já está na minha hora, sabe? Eu vou cobrir o horário de uma amiga hoje. Ela tem um casamento para ir e pediu que eu a substituísse! Sabe como é, eu não podia recusar e...

_Menina! Você está muito nervosa! E você não sabe mentir! Invente uma desculpa melhor se quiser ir embora! – a mulher colocou as mãos na cintura, impaciente.

_Ela não vai embora! – a voz de Harry surgiu decidida. – Que bom que você veio, Mione! – ele sorriu como há muito não fazia.

_Oi Harry. – ela sorriu de volta, sem graça. – Eu só dei uma passadinha para cumprimentar a todos. Eu tenho mesmo que ir! – ela colocou a bolsa no ombro livre.

_Deixe de onda, Hermione! – Harry exclamou, impacientando-se.

_Mamã! – Cath ouviu a voz da tia e soltou-se da mão de Dobby para abraçá-la.

_Cath! Você está andando?! – Hermione esqueceu-se de tudo e agachou-se para admirar os primeiros passos da sobrinha. – Olha Jordan! É a Cath! – mas o menino não estava prestando atenção. Ele estendia os braços na direção de Harry e começava a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas por estar sendo impedido de alcançar seu objetivo.

_Me dá ele aqui, Mione! – Como vai, filho!

_Papá! – ele exclamou, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Harry.

Hermione estendeu os braços e segurou Cath antes que ela caísse no chão. Sua empolgação ao ver aquela que ela considerava sua mãe não a deixou prestar atenção ao complexo processo de andar.

_Você andou, princesa! Você andou! – Hermione a abraçou com os olhos marejados. – Você viu isso, Harry? Ela deu o primeiro passo! Ela tinha feito isso antes?!

_Não... – Harry respondeu mais entusiasmado com a reação de Hermione do que com o ensaio de passos da filha.

_Mamã! – Cath exclamou de novo, enroscando as mãozinhas nos cabelos de Hermione.

A sra Weasley, dos muitos que olhavam a cena, tinha os olhos marejados. – Vocês ouviram isso? Eles acham que vocês são os pais deles!

_Não estou surpreso! – o sr Weasley falou também. – Os dois foram criados juntos por Hermione e Harry. É normal que os associem dessa maneira.

_Mas nós não ensinamos isso para eles, sr e sra Weasley! Nós sempre falamos da Gina e do Rony para eles! Eles sabem que Harry e eu somos apenas os padrinhos deles!

_Eu sei, querida, é só que...

_Puxa! – Hermione a interrompeu. – Foi mesmo ótimo que eu tenha tido tempo de vê-la, mas eu preciso mesmo ir! – ela estendeu os braços para entregar a menina ao pai.

_Fala sério, Hermione! Não estrague tudo! – Harry disse, bravo.

_Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Harry! Já expliquei a sra Weasley! Vamos, Cath, não chore!

Mas já era tarde demais. Cath começou a chorar e Jordan a imitou. O menino escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry e apertou-se mais ainda ao pescoço do tio. Cath enroscava mais os dedos no cabelo de Hermione quanto mais essa lutava para entregar a menina para algum outro parente.

_Hermione, querida, peça a outra pessoa para que fique no seu lugar. – a senhora Weasley tentou, já pegando a neta dos braços da nora, para tentar abreviar toda aquela situação.

_Não dá, sra Weasley. Eu já tinha combinado com ela. Há essa altura não há mais nenhum médico disponível para trocar comigo.

_Deixe-a ir, sra Weasley! – Harry disse, desapontado. – Mas, pelo menos, deixe o Jordan aqui. De repente ele faz com que a Cath não perceba que você não quis ficar!

_Não é isso, Harry! – ela tentou se explicar.

_Mamã! – Cath esperneava no colo da avó.

_A titia vai te visitar outro dia, ta? Hoje não dá mesmo! – ela tentava acalmar a menina.

_Nã! – Cath respondia.

_O Jordan vai ficar para brincar com você, está bem? – ela tentou mais uma vez.

_Não! Qué mamã!

_Ai... Eu preciso mesmo ir. Tchau filho... – ela se aproximou de Harry apenas o suficiente para acariciar a cabeça do filho.

Jordan acenou para ela, enquanto Harry a fulminava com o olhar.

_Tchau, Harry.

_Tchau! – ele respondeu, seco.

_Eu passo aqui mais tarde se conseguir colocar alguém no meu lugar, ok? – ela falou, envergonhada. – Me desculpem... Tchau a todos... – ela saiu cabisbaixa, triste e envergonhada por tudo que havia acontecido.

_Nã! Mamã! Mamã!

Hermione aparatou antes que alguém pudesse ver a lágrima que escorria por seu rosto. Ela preferia mil vezes que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, que ela ainda estivesse morando na casa de Harry, sem olhares maldosos a acusá-la, sem ter que fugir da convivência da família, mas a vida nunca é do jeito que gostaríamos que fosse.

_Pelo menos ela veio, filho... – o sr Weasley colocou a mão no ombro de Harry. – Temos que ter paciência com o ritmo de cada um.

_Paciência nunca foi muito o meu forte, sr Weasley. – Harry respondeu, perturbado. – Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados, esperando a maré baixar. – ele estendeu Jordan para o sogro.

_Nã! Nã! – foi a vez de Jordan começar a espernear.

_O que você vai fazer, filho?! – o homem segurou o neto, começando a se preocupar.

_Não se preocupe, sr Weasley! Vou resolver essa situação!

_Nã! Nã!

_Mas Harry! – o sogro ainda tentou.

_Cuidem da Cath, por favor! – e aparatou antes que alguém pudesse tentar argumentar de novo.

_Quando o Harry sai disposto a consertar alguma situação... – Fred comentou, com um braço em torno dos ombros do pai, e uma cara de deboche.

_Principalmente se nos pede para não nos preocuparmos... – Jorge completou, abraçado a mãe.

_É melhor começar a se preocupar! – os dois terminaram em coro, divertindo-se com a tensão que surgiu nos olhares de todos os outros diante dessa constatação.

N/A: Não tenho nem cara para dizer qualquer coisa a vocês, mas como prometido, aí vai mais um capítulo. Demorou, eu sei, e muito! Mas é difícil voltar a escrever depois de tanto tempo. Eu estou ficando sem idéias, perdi o ritmo, apesar de ter ficado bastante empolgada enquanto terminava este capítulo.

Vou tentar com todas as forças não demorar tanto para escrever os próximos capítulos, e espero sinceramente que a qualidade deles não caia muito.

Quero agradecer de coração os comentários e os pedidos para que eu não desistisse da fic. Não pretendo mesmo desistir. Odiava quando começava a ler uma fic e descobria que ela não tinha final e que nem ia ter. Obrigada por não terem desistido dessa história. É bom saber que vcs estão gostando. Confesso que é uma surpresa. Já havia pensado nesse roteiro há algum tempo, mas não achei que ele ia emplacar. Aí as coisas se complicaram na faculdade e eu fui adiando-o, adiando-o, adiando-o.

Mas ai vai! Espero que gostem. Deixem-me saber a opinião de vcs. Bjos a todos! Até o próximo cap!


End file.
